The tale of Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki
by Archangel RG91
Summary: Set in post Shippuden, my theory on what happens after the Fourth Shinobi War. Naruto and friends have children of their own, can the next generation live up to their parents success as a shinobi. Naruhina, Sasusaku,Shikamari, Saino, Nejiten and others. Rated M for blood, sex, language
1. Chapter 1: Marriage

_With the fourth shinobi world war at it's end, Naruto Uzumaki and his fellow shinobi comrades have perservered through the impossible. _

_After three years, the teamwork of Naruto and Sakura during the last moments of the war pulled Sasuke from the darkness that he had fallen prey to and little did they know that Itachi Uchiha had also helped Sasuke return to once again the path of light. ( A/N not to worry at some point I will explain how Sasuke returned as a good guy in a later chapter.) _

_Indeed, the fourth shinobi world war was the ultimate test for all the shinobi from all nations therefore, new friendships were made as well as romantic relations between shinobi that had already had that chemistry within them. _

_Neji and Tenten were the first to realize on just how important each other are to one another while fighting alongside each other in a life and death situation war. _

_The fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi and the sand village's Kazekage Gaara also underwent feelings for each other during their war with Madera Uchiha and the Susano- army. _

_Shortly after the war was concluded, Temari and Shikamaru finally gave in to each other by kissing in front of their long time friends during the celebration of their victory. _

_Ino and Sai followed after the two which was a greater shock to Naruto since he thought Sai was gay thinking on how he misunderstood Sai's "tenderness" act. _

_Kakashi had a one sided relationship with Karin with of course Karin being the one who's been trying a pursue a relationship by trying to entice Kakashi countless times. _

_In the end, it was Sakura who gave it's last push to bring Sasuke out of the darkness and into the light and in doing so, she finally had received the same love and recognition that she had felt for Sasuke from Sasuke himself. _

_During the celebration festival, Naruto made a daring move and proposed to Hinata after he had asked for everyone's attention by saying these exact words, _

_" Hinata, for so long I have looked at you as a dear friend but I've come to realize that you more than just that friend. __You risked your very life for me during the battle with Pain and you confessed your love and believe it, it was a shock to me. So now, I stand before you to tell you that I love you too and it would honor me if you will be my wife."_

_ Hinata had stood there seemingly frightened but was actually in disbelief and happiness. _

_She answered with three yes' before passing out from being completely overwhelmed with mixed feelings thanks to Naruto. _

_Knowing full well that Naruto had previously loved Sakura, Sakura herself knew that Hinata was the one who could give Naruto what she could never give to him, and was the first to shed happy tears while applauding the engagement of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. _

_While everyone else was happy for Naruto and Hinata, Kiba was the least happiest since he had feelings for Hinata but always knew that she had always been in love with Naruto and so he had made his peace with it. _

_Two months had passed since the war's end and now the marriage will take place in the heart of the leaf village. _

Konoha Leaf Village

Naruto had invited all of the friends he made during his long adventure to his wedding day that was to take part in the streets of the village.

" Only Naruto would throw a wedding in the middle of the street, what a drag." Shikamaru said in his usual tone.

" Still you have to hand to him for being original, I never pictured Naruto to be a husband but it's happening." Temari walked towards her boyfriend.

" Yeah, guess it can't be helped." Shikamaru replied.

" Come on give him at least a little credit, even a goof ball like Naruto has his moments." Ino responded to Temari's comment while clinging on to Sai's arm.

" Ino's right, guess I'll cut him a break." Shikamaru said.

" I have to admit though, you look handsome in your tux." Temari bit her bottom lip.

" You too, Sai." Ino complimented on her boyfriend.

" Would you stop that!" Shikamaru and Sai blushed from embarrassment.

" Looks like we made it in time." Gaara involving himself in the conversation as he arrived with his girlfriend Mei and Kankuro.

" Hey dude, did you forget your tux?" Shikamaru asked Gaara.

" As Kazekage, I must attend to any formal gathering in Kazekage clothing." Gaara explained with a slight blush.

" It says anytime you are invited to a wedding, that you are to dress formally in regards to the bride and groom." Sai said while reading out of one of his books.

" I'm sure Naruto and Hinata will understand." Gaara said.

" So is this were everyone is meeting at or what?" Kiba asked as he arrived with Shino, Rock Lee, Choji and Tenten all in their tuxes and bridesmaid clothing identical to Ino, Temari, Shikamaru and Sai.

" Hey everyone!" Tenten greeted.

" Got to hand it to Naruto for decorating the entire village for his day." Rock Lee commented as he eye balled the decorations.

" That moron went too far making a mockery of our village." Shino remarked as bugs went all over his body bugging everyone out.

" Relax Shino, it's actually not too bad for a change." Choji said.

" Says you." Shino said.

" Anyway, so where is Naruto and Hinata?" Kiba asked.

" Probably still getting ready, Hinata left early from spending the night at my house with Sakura." Ino said.

" Well we're still early, we have two hours." Sai recalls.

" I guess we should kill time by chatting with the rest of the guests." Tenten suggested.

" Right, let's go." Kiba agreed.

Meanwhile at Sakura's house, Hinata had just put the finishing touches of her makeup and hair do by Kurenai and Sakura.

" Wow, just beautiful like I envisioned you look great, Hinata." Sakura smiled.

" You really do look beautiful, Hinata." Kurenai also smiles.

" Thank you Sakura and Kurenai-sensei." Hinata graciously bows her head.

" It makes me all the more proud to be your maid of honor." Sakura said.

" You can imagine how happy I am for you Hinata that your taking a huge step in life and I wish you nothing but the best." Kurenai sheds a tear.

" Kurenai-sensei, you are the closest of being my mother and I'm happy you can be here to witness my wedding day." Hinata hugs her teacher.

" I wonder what Naruto is doing?" Sakura thought as she looks out the window.

At the same moment Sakura was wondering about Naruto, Naruto was at his house with Neji waiting on Sasuke.

" Hehe hehe." Naruto snickered.

" What is so funny?" Neji asked with a small blush thinking Naruto was making fun of on how he looks in his tux.

" It's Sasuke, I wanna see how Sasuke looks." Naruto continued to giggle like a girl.

" Your hopeless." Neji places his hand on his forehead.

" Damn it, Naruto I'm not going out in this ridiculous clothing, forget it!" Sasuke said from the restroom.

" Oh come on Sasuke, a promise is a promise!" Naruto said.

" All right, fine!" Sasuke replied and started getting dressed.

" Naruto." Neji said.

" What's up?" Naruto answered.

" Aside from the fact that I'm extremly happy that your marrying Hinata, I want to tell you one thing not as your good friend but as Hinata's relative." Neji spoke in a more serious tone.

" I'm listening." Naruto wised up and listened.

" Naruto, it took you to make me realize I was wrong I was on how I treated Hinata back in the Chunin Exams but know this, I will not allow you to mistreat her in any way because I will stop you myself." Neji said.

" Neji, I get what your saying, I promise to protect her with my life and to give her a happy life, you know I never go back on my words because it's my ninja way." Naruto said.

" Glad to hear it, brother." Neji shook Naruto's hand out of deep respect.

" Are you happy now, Naruto?" Sasuke comes out of the restroom in his tux with a huge blush of embarrassment.

The sight of Sasuke in a light creamy yellow tux with long sleeved black collared shirt underneath as opposed to the rest of the guys wearing normal black tuxedos made Naruto laugh really hard.

" Would you knock it off, you jackass!" Sasuke yelled.

" Sasuke, you look like an oreo!" Naruto laughed uncontrollably.

" Naruto, just wait." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Kakashi and Guy arrived in time to see Sasuke, Naruto and Neji in their tuxes.

" Check out the boys Kakashi, don't touch them because they are too sharp!" Guy said with his usual thumbs up pose.

" Guy and Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted.

" Guy, enough with the corny jokes already." Kakashi begged as if he had been hearing them all day.

" But you boys do look presentable, are you ready Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

" You bet." Naruto said.

" Then let's get you married." Kakashi places his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

" Guy, you ready huh where'd he go?" Kakashi said.

" Hey who's that handsome guy!" Guy looks in mirror pointing at himself while Naruto, Neji, Kakashi and Sasuke watched.

"Anbu black ops, we have an emergency!" Guy said and almost immediately a couple of Anbu black ops members show up at Naruto's house.

" What's the emergency, Guy?" One of the black ops asked.

" There a very handsome guy in this house, wait cancel that it's only me." Guy joked with his signature smile.

" That has got to be the most stupidest joke I ever heard." Sasuke thought with a annoyed expression.

" I should have known, he's been joking all day." Kakashi thought with the same expression as Sasuke.

" One of these days, there's going to be a real emergency and we're not coming." The other black ops member said and disappeared with the first one.

" All right, shall we?" Guy letting Naruto know he's ready.

" You bet, Sensei." Naruto agreed and left his house with Kakashi, Neji, Guy and Sasuke.

" Tonight is the night I make you mine, Kakashi." Karin peeps over in Naruto's window glaring at Kakashi as he walks.

Naruto rejoices with his guests that came from the sand village all the way to the land of waves and rain village.

" Are you ready for your big day, Naruto?" Tsunade said.

" Sure am, grandma Tsunade thanks for coming!" Naruto smiles.

" Would you please stop calling me that?" Tsunade said with annoyed expression.

" But I can't help it!" Naruto said.

" I wonder if Hinata is ready?" Naruto thought to himself then suddenly got spooked by Yamato's ghoul expression.

" I said are you ready to get married?" Yamato said as if he was repeating his question to Naruto while still freaking Naruto out.

" Yes, yes now please change that look!" Naruto said with the beady white eyes.

" Naruto, Naruto over here!" Sakura called over as she was talking with Sasuke.

" What's up?" Naruto said.

" Don't you look handsome, Hinata's ready so gather all the groomsmen so we can start." Sakura said.

" Right." Naruto said and left.

After Naruto gathered all groomsmen, he walked up to the altar to begin the process.

Sasuke as the best man escorts the maid of honor Sakura to the altar.

Neji escorts Tenten, Shikamaru escorts Temari, Sai escorts Ino, Gaara escorts Tsunade, Kakashi escorts the pregnant Kurenai and Konohamaru escorts Hanabi.

Naruto's parents Minato and Kushina along Hinata's mother, Asuma, Jiraiya and the Third Hokage used whatever chakra the afterlife gave them to see the wedding with smiles on their faces from the heavens.

" Now as we conclude the ceremony, I ask that Naruto, do you take Hinata Hyuga as you wife and promise to love her in sickness and in health?" The minister asked.

" With all due respect sir, do you mind if I make my vows to Hinata?" Naruto requested.

" As you wish." The minister said.

" Hinata, if anybody were to tell me that I would be marrying you I would have never believed them not because your not good enough but because your one of my best friends." Naruto began.

" My entire opinion of you has changed for the better, now I don't just see you as my best friend but I also see you as my loving wife and I will guarantee to you I will give you a happy life, I love you and I do." Naruto finished.

Hinata began to weep happy tears as the guests as well as the groomsmen and bridesmaids felt touched by Naruto's words.

" Naruto, since I met you I always admired you and held you in the highest regard, when we parted ways for three years then we reunited I quickly realized I was now deeply, deeply in love with you." Hinata said.

" Though I was in love with you, I had always been shy and usually would pass out if you so much as say hi." Hinata said making everyone including Naruto chuckle a little.

" But when I saw you in the face of danger, I was prepared to give my life for you and I was no longer afraid to confess my feelings for you at all and so I do take you as my husband and I promise to love you and be the best wife I can be for you, Naruto!" Hinata said.

" Rings, please." The minister said giving the cue for Konahamaru and Hanabi to give the rings to Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata gently placed rings on each others fingers.

" Naruto, you may kiss the bride." The minister said.

Naruto places both hands gently on Hinata's fair skinned face and kissed her.

The friends of Hinata and Naruto clapped tremendously in celebration of the first of their generation to be married and commenced with the reception.

Naruto and his groomsmen had setup tables throughout the whole street as they prepared to have dinner before dancing.

" Great, I'm starving!" Shikamaru said which caught Sai's attention.

" Just hold on a little longer try not to die out of starvation." Sai took Shikamaru's statement literally.

" Dude, you gotta be kidding me." Shikamaru replied with a rhetorical tone.

" That's why I love him." Ino said.

The village's chefs chose to offer their service to Naruto free of charge due to gratitude for their hero and began to pass out either curry or egg omelet with the side of rice.

" Your favorite." The chef of Naruto's favorite ramen restruant placed a bowl of his favorite ramen.

" Awesome, bbq pork ramen, thanks old man!" Naruto enthused.

" Bad memories." Neji said looking at his curry.

" Tenten, trade me." Neji said.

" No way babe, I got omelets!" Tenten said.

" Damn, Naruto trade me!" Neji called out.

" Oh did you want some, here you go Neji!" Naruto grabbed a stickful and dumped some noodles on Neji's curry.

" Not what I meant, dumbass!" Neji thought with disgusted expression.

Sasuke stood up and used his chop stick to hit his glass to get everyone's attention.

" Huh, got something to say, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with noodles in his mouth.

" I'd like to take the time as the best man to express on what this day personally means to me." Sasuke announced as everybody paid attention.

" For the longest time there was a loser named Naruto Uzumaki who basically messed up everything he touched and couldn't get a damn thing right." Sasuke said which caused Naruto to choke on his noodles.

" Sasuke, what are you doing, are you trying to embarrass me you bastard!" Naruto thought as he shed a tear while choking.

" Yep, he was a screw up." Sasuke continually casually said.

" I can't argue there." Ino agreed as did most of the other friends of Naruto that were in his class.

" Aside from all jokes, this is the man who never quit on me, I admit I was a changed man to everyone but Naruto and for that I thank him." Sasuke looked seriously towards Naruto.

" Naruto was the reason my eyes opened to see that another special person didn't give up on me, my beloved Sakura and together they gave me reason to exist any further and so, Naruto and Hinata, I wish you two nothing but the best for the many years you will have together." Sasuke raised his glass to show respect to Naruto and Hinata.

" Thank you, my friend." Sasuke said as Naruto shed a happy tear.

" Sasuke..." Sakura thought feeling that she herself couldn't have said it better.

" Well said Sasuke and welcome back!" Ino said.

People began to clap at Sasuke's speech and saw that Gaara stood up to give his speech as well.

" If it is all well then I too wish to give recognition to the newly wedds." Gaara said.

" Hinata, I may not know you well but I could tell by your eyes that you are a kind person equal to that of Naruto and I couldn't be happier for what the future holds for you." Gaara said.

" Naruto is a dear friend of mine who pulled me out of the darkness and for that I'm indebted to him, I wish you both eternal happiness and many blessings in your new life together." Gaara raised his glass.

Naruto stood up with his glass raised and began to speak.

" Thank you Gaara, Sasuke it means a lot to me and Hinata for your heartfelt speeches and now I'd to thank you all for coming to celebrate the marriage between me and my beautiful bride, now onto the reception!" Naruto called for a cheer and his guests drank to it.

**That's the first chapter and forgive me if i may screwed up on minor details but i think i did ok :) Leave reviews**


	2. Chapter 2: New Hokage, Making Babies!

After all tables have been cleared, music began to play throughout the village, some guests chose to dance while others drank sake when socializing.

" Hey Lee, care for some sake?" Ino asked.

" Oh no thanks I shouldn't, I'll just stick to water." Rock Lee politely declines and shows his cup of water.

" Lee can't hold his liquor so it's a drag to even ask." Shikamaru said while taking a sip of his sake.

" Huh, isn't that too bad." Temari said.

" WOOO HOOO!" Kiba slams his shot glass on the counter of the outside bar for another shot.

" Damn bro, how many have you had?" Shikamaru asked.

" He's on his fifth glass, we're just barely getting to our third." Choji said and referred to himself, Shino and Sai.

" Apparently this guy can put his alcohol away like water." Sai refers to Kiba.

" Yeah water just like mom used to make!" Kiba said as Ino, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru and Temari looks at him weird.

" Woof, woof!" Akamaru barks at Kiba.

" Ah ah ahh, dogs shouldn't get wasted!" Kiba wiggles his index finger.

" Enjoying the party, Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

" Yeah, not too bad." Sasuke replied.

" I know it means a lot to Naruto that your here and it means a lot to me too." Hinata smiles.

" Thanks." Sasuke said.

" There you are Hinata, I was looking for you." Naruto appears with Sakura.

" You too, Sasuke." Sakura said.

" I'm sorry Naruto, I wanted to thank Sasuke for coming." Hinata said.

" No big deal, I want a dance with my wife." Naruto smiles.

" Oh Naruto." Hinata thought while blushing.

" Try not to faint, okay?" Naruto teased as he brought Hinata closer to dance.

" Hehe, oh Naruto." Hinata places her head and Naruto's chest and begins to slow dance.

As Hinata and Naruto danced for a little while longer, Kakashi appears between the two.

" Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

" Sorry, Hinata, will it be a problem if I borrow Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

" Oh no not at all." Hinata smiles and starts to chat with Tenten.

" Your mine, your not going anywhere!" Karin jumped to catch Kakashi but hit the floor face first instead.

" Huh, what was that?" Naruto asked as he and Kakashi turned around.

" Hm, don't know." Kakashi said and continued to walk with Naruto while Karin twitches in the ground.

Kakashi lead Naruto away from the street onto the entrance of the village.

" So what's up sensei, why'd you drag me here?" Naruto asked and saw Tsunade with Shizune coming from a small distance.

" Hm, Shizune and grandma Tsunade?" Naruto said.

" Naruto." Tsunade answered.

" What's going on?" Naruto asked.

" I've come to inform you that I will be resigning as Hokage soon and I want to personally tell you who will be my successor as my gift to you." Tsunade said.

" Your resigning as Hokage, why?" Naruto wondered.

" I've decided to step down because I have reached my full potential of what I could do for this village." Tsunade said.

" What are you talking about old lady Tsunade, you've been a great Hokage why step down!" Naruto began feel a little angry.

" Because I know somebody who would do a much better job than I, someone who was destined to be Hokage." Tsunade tried to give Naruto a hint.

" Who Tsunade who!" Naruto asked.

" Could you be more oblivious, she's talking about you, Naruto." Kakashi revealed which put Naruto in a shock.

" One second." Kakashi said.

" I'm coming for you, honey!" Karin charges for Kakashi but hits the nearby tree face first after Kakashi side steps her at the last second.

" Kakashi, who was that?" Shizune asked.

" Don't know but whoever that was, my guess is that's the same person thats been pursuing me recently." Kakashi shruggs.

" He doesn't even acknowledge me!" Karin thought as a river of tears come down her face due to frustration.

" Oh I see." Shizune said with slight jealousy.

" If you say so." Tsunade said after noticing Shizune's jealousy and then reverts her attention back to Naruto.

" Naruto?" Tsunade calls.

" Ho-Hokage..." Naruto quietly said and then finally snaps.

" HOKAGE!" Naruto yells.

" Do you mean I'm the Hokage, how! I'm still not even a Chunin!" Naruto screams.

" It's clear to me due to your efforts by now you've already exceeded both beyond the ranks of a Chunin and a Jonin, Naruto." Tsunade said.

" More importantly, you've put your life on the line to save this village countless times, that alone makes you eligible for the job." Tsunade said.

" Grandma Tsunade..." Naruto buries his eyes into his left forearm as he weeps.

" So what do you say, Naruto? Will you accept this proposal, will you be given the name that carries the will of all of your people, will you become the very same rank of ninja you craved for since your years of youth, Hokage?" Tsunade said as Naruto remembers all the times of him being a ninja and his hard work to achieve his dream.

" I will be Hokage someday, believe it!" Young Naruto said with his right fist in the air.

" Grandma Tsunade... I mean Lady Tsunade, it would be an honor to finally take that place as the sixth Hokage!" Naruto accepts Tsunade's offer.

" As Kakashi and Shizune as the sole witnesses, I hereby step down as current Hokage and name you, Naruto Uzumaki the new Hokage!" Tsunade grants Naruto his title of Hokage.

" YES, I DID IT I'M THE NEW HOKAGE!" Naruto screams for joy.

" Congratulations, Naruto." Kakashi applauds with Tsunade and Shizune.

" The youngest Hokage in history." Shizune said.

" Just wait til Hinata and everyone else hears!" Naruto quickly dashes into the village.

" As usual, he jumps the gun." Tsunade said with small beads of sweat showing in the back of her head.

" Well you know him, my lady." Shizune said.

Naruto entered the village at first looking for Hinata but saw Kiba instead.

" Kiba, guess what? I'm Hokage!" Naruto relays the news to a drunk Kiba first.

" Hm, that's nothing new, I already knew that." Kiba said.

" Huh, what do you mean you already knew!" Naruto asked after hearing of what seemed old news to Kiba.

" Tenten, I'm Hokage!" Naruto tells Tenten next who was also drunk.

" * hiccup* Yeah, I already knew that." Tenten also said in the same tone.

" What you gotta be kidding me!" Naruto cried.

Naruto asked his same question to Neji, Shino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Rock Lee, Might Guy, Gaara and finally Sasuke but they all gave the same answers as Kiba and Tenten.

" How, how does everyone know!" Naruto cried.

" Lady Tsunade wanted it to be a surprise from you until the wedding so she told us and wanted us to keep a secret." Sakura said after she heard Naruto's plea.

" What!" Naruto shouts.

" I for one am especially proud, Naruto." Hinata said.

" Hinata." Naruto smiles as he watches his newly wedded wife make her way towards him.

" When I learned from miss Tsunade that you were to be named the new Hokage, my heart smiled for you." Hinata said standing in front of Naruto.

" Nobody here deserved that spot more than you, Naruto you made yourself the new Hokage by going by your famous motto." Hinata continued as Naruto was at a loss for words.

" I never give up, I never go back on my word because that is my ninja way." Hinata said simultaneously with a young Naruto Uzumaki that appeared next her as a visual image.

" Oh Hinata." Naruto looked down with tears of overwhelmed joy.

" Naruto, believe me when I speak for everyone that I was incredibly happy for you and I look forward to serve under you, Hokage." Ino bows her head.

" Ino's right, I was thrilled for you bro, you deserved it." Kiba meant his words despite he was drunk.

" Here's for a new fellow Kage and this village's new Hokage!" Gaara raised his glass.

" I couldn't agree more!" Mei raises her glass.

" Well, looks like you did it, you loser." Sasuke thought with a genuine smile.

" Hell yeah!" Kiba grabbed Rock Lee's water and drank.

" What the-!" Kiba said while everyone drank to Naruto and saw Rock Lee with his accidental swapped drink.

" Lee, noooo!" Kiba yelled but was too late.

" Huh, Bushy Brow?" Naruto noticing Rock Lee was getting flemsy.

" Oh hell, now there's trouble!" Neji thought.

" Aaaarrroooo!" Rock Lee went from flemsy to jumping around uncontrollably on the tables.

" What's with him!" Sakura asked.

" The idiot can't hold his liquor which means somebody gave him a drink." Shino said.

" All right, who's fault is it?" Neji said.

" Does it matter, we have to stop him!" Temari chimed in.

" What's wrong with him, Naruto?" Hinata asked in a concerned tone.

" He must of accidently had something to drink, Bushy Brow can't handle it." Naruto explained.

" What a strange ritual, can't quite understand what it means." Sai watches Rock Lee smashes his head with pans.

" Babe, nows not the time, we have to stop him!" Ino said.

" Owaka! Giggity, giggity!" Rock Lee airhumps.

" All right, you asked for it! * hiccup*" Tenten said spinning around with her scrolls to summon blades but instead slips and falls asleep from her being drunk.

" Sai, grab him will you!" Sakura yells as Sai's drawn snakes keep failing to capture Lee.

" I'm trying!" Sai argues back.

" Hey, what's your problem man?" Rock Lee drunkenly said.

" Guy-Sensei, do something about him!" Ino said.

" Lee, do your best!" Guy also drunkenly said giving the thumbs.

" It's hopeless." Sakura said.

" Ooooh yeah, enjoying the reception party of Hinata and Na-ruto Uzumaki, congratulations to my boy who just became Hokage!" Killer Bee raps but gets interrupted by Rock Lee bumping into him.

" Get back here!" Kiba said chasing after Lee with Sai, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and Temari.

" No, I don't wanna!" Rock Lee runs.

" C'mon, settle down Bushy Brow!" Naruto said joining the chase.

" I know this fool didn't try to bust my flow, I'm about to catch him and make his ass chew glass out the window!" Killer Bee continues to rap as he too chases Rock Lee.

" That's your brother, dude." Kankuro said to A the Raikage as he places his hand on his forehand.

" Nyah, nyah, nyah... Doh!" Rock Lee taunts then hits face first on a sand wall by Gaara.

" Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke engulfs Rock Lee in fire to burn a little sense into him.

Rock Lee screams a little, falls and is caught by Shino's bugs.

" What a moron." Shino comments and commands his bugs to drop Rock Lee.

" Great, I got showed up by Sasuke on my own wedding!" Naruto said.

" You took a while to detain him so Gaara and I stepped in." Sasuke said.

" Sasuke's so cool and he's my boyfriend!" Sakura cheers.

" Tenten, Tenten are you all right?" Neji shakes Tenten to wake her up.

" Neji!" Tenten suddenly wakes and drags Neji away quickly with lustful intentions.

" What's going on with those two?" Naruto watched and dropped his jaw to what he was seeing.

Ino grabs Sai's crotch and forces him to her house, Temari comes from behind and wraps her arms around Shikamaru's neck then pulls him amorously to his house.

" Aw man not again, this is a drag." Shikamaru not really putting up a fight due to his laziness making it easy for Temari.

" Hey you, want to meet me in my dad's shop?" Ayame approaches Kiba with her hands nervously fidgeting.

" Sure, what for?" Kiba asks.

" I want to know you better mentally and physically." Ayame being forward.

" Oh well sure, be back in twenty minutes Akamaru." Kiba said.

" Thirty." Ayame said and pulls Kiba to her dad's ramen shop.

" What is everyone doing!" Naruto wondering if what he is seeing is a dream.

" Oh Sasuke, let's go to bed." Sakura said seductively while tugging Sasuke to her house.

" Hey wait, stop!" Sasuke trying to resist.

" Sasuke and Sakura too!" Naruto said.

" Let's rent a hotel for night, darling." Mei the Mizukage licks Gaara on his neck.

" Oh huh, well..." Gaara blushes slightly from Mei being forward with him.

" If you wanna score, now's the time bro." Kankuro chuckles while whispering in Gaara's ear.

" Now it's Gaara!" Naruto said.

" Come here!" Shizune quickly pulls down Kakashi's mask to kiss him.

" Wow, that was sudden." Kakashi said as he approves of Shizune's advances.

" The Hokage office is free, I want you there now." Shizune whispers while blushing.

" Let's go." Kakashi leads Shizune to the office.

" What, even Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto freaks out.

" And he's even got his mask off, Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto points and looks around for Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto saw in shock from Sakura's window that her legs were in the air as she was getting fucked by Sasuke.

" Um, Naruto?" Hinata comes from behind and wraps her arms around his waist.

" Hinata, what's with everyone it's like their all the girls want to have sex." Naruto said.

" Maybe it isn't such a bad idea, honey." Hinata going a little out of character which surprised Naruto the most.

" Wh-what, you mean you want to have...?" Naruto stutters and sees Hinata slowly nod her head as she bits her bottom lip.

" What's with all the women getting all cheeky, they showing this brotha that they wanna be wild and freaky!" Killer bee raps.

" As long as your ready.." Naruto finally accepts.

" I saved myself only for you." Hinata follows Naruto into his house as the guests continued to party.

" Naruto, my boy show that girl that beast that resides inside ya hide!" Killer Bee raps.

Naruto's House

Naruto gently lays Hinata on his bed, kisses her neck, undoing her dress and even though it was his and Hinata's first time, he knew what to do.

" Let's start a family, Naruto." Hinata whispered while feeling hot and wet in her pussy.

" I'm ready." Naruto said after revealing to Hinata his raging hard member.

Naruto pulls down Hinata's panties and slowly inserts his dick into her vagina making Hinata to react with sounds of pleasure.

" It's so... so warm." Naruto thought as he was feeling the heat sensation from Hinata's pussy.

Naruto began to pound on her pussy, slow at first then faster and faster.

Hinata began to breathe in a sexual manner while her pussy takes punishment from Naruto's member.

" This is the best feeling in my life!" Naruto thought while placing one of Hinata's legs on his shoulder.

" It feels so good, I can't take it anymore!" Naruto feeling that his climax is near.

" NARUTO!" Hinata screaming as she climaxes.

"OH GOD!" Naruto shoots a heavy load inside Hinata.

" I'm still hard." Naruto said acknowledging his dick still not satisfied.

" Let me finish it." Hinata gets into the all fours position.

" With pleasure." Naruto again inserts his dick into Hinata and has one leg on the bed.

" Naruto has stamina." Hinata thought as takes a more pleasureable feeling than before.

Naruto right off the bat starts pumping fast and fondles with Hinata's breasts.

" Her breasts are so soft." Naruto continues to fondle Hinata's breasts.

" His dick to deep inside me, I don't know if I can last another round!" Hinata thought as she moans louder with each pump from Naruto.

" Oh man this is it, I can't last much longer!" Naruto thought as he felt that a much larger load than the last was coming.

" NARUTO, NARUTO!" Hinata moaned loudly.

" HINATA, HINATA!" Naruto moaned likewise.

Naruto shot a much heavier load than the last inside Hinata like a high pressured water hose.

Naruto and Hinata laid beside each other on Naruto's bed catching their breath from incredible sex.

" That was amazing, Naruto." Hinata placed her head on Naruto's chest.

" It truly was." Naruto said and kissed Hinata's forehead.

" Look, Naruto!" Hinata points at the beautiful fireworks outside Naruto's window.

" What a way to end this memorial night, I have everything I wanted, I have Sasuke back, I'm Hokage and I got married to one of my best friends and my beautiful wife, Hinata Hyuga." Naruto smiled.

" Hinata Uzumaki." Hinata corrected with a smile.

Rock Lee's House

Sometime after the wedding and everybody got laid, Rock Lee returns to his home with a huge headache.

" Aw man, never again." Rock Lee rubs his head.

Karin suddenly appears in his house only wearing a towel with no glasses.

" Huh, who are you what are you doing in my house?" Rock Lee asks while blushing at Karin's nice figure.

" I needed to shower, hope you didn't mind." Karin took off her towel and dabbed her hair revealing her boobs.

" Ah, boobies!" Rock Lee oozed out blood from his nose.

" Listen, I need somewhere to stay after all you are one of Naruto's friends, right?" Karin asked with a sly smile.

" Uh um, that is correct." Rock Lee covers his nose.

" Great, so what do you say, will you help little helpless me?" Karin places Rock Lee's hand on her breast.

Rock Lee passes out from a shooting nosebleed and lies unconscious.

" I take that as a yes." Karin smiled.

" He is pretty cute." Karin giggles and takes Rock Lee to bed.

**There finished two chapters in one day :p, *SPOILER* Btw Kushina is Naruto and Hinata's daughter in the next chapter not to be confused with Naruto's mom. Naruto names his daughter after his late mother. **


	3. Chapter 3: The New Generation

Twelve years have passed since Naruto and Hinata's wedding day, they now have a young twelve year old daughter who was named after Naruto's mother, the young girl's name is Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina takes the appearance of a female version of Naruto, the same hair color as Hinata, retains Naruto's whiskers, inherits Naruto's eyes and keeps her hair in a low ponytail that extends to shoulder length.

She has personality traits of both of her parents such as her kindness from Hinata but most of her traits relate to Naruto which often cancels out the sweet side in Hinata's nature.

Hokage Office

" Oh no, I'm running late!" Kushina rushes to the door.

" Kushina, Kushina!" Hinata calls from the dinner table.

" Yes, mother!" Kushina replied while running in place.

" What's the rush darling, it's still early." Hinata walks over to Kushina.

" I know it's early mother but I have to get to school before Jin!" Kushina said still running in place.

" Well at least have breakfast before you go." Hinata said.

" No time, I can't lose to that jerk Jin!" Kushina said.

" That's the spirit, Kushi!" Naruto appears calling his daughter by nickname.

" Father!" Kushina greeted.

" Now go show Jin who's boss!" Naruto places his hand on top of Kushina's hair.

" I will, I love you mother and father!" Kushina runs quickly out the house leaving behind dust.

" Good luck on your final exam, sweetie!" Hinata said.

" That's my daughter!" Naruto doing his usual smile.

" Reminds me of the days you and Sasuke constantly trying to outdo each other." Hinata said with a small laugh as she sat back down on the table.

" Haha you think so?" Naruto scratches the side of his head.

" Our daughter is the same spitting image as you, honey." Hinata said.

" That may be true but she will always be beautiful to me like you are, Hinata." Naruto walks and kisses Hinata on the forehead.

" Oh Naruto." Hinata smiles. Kushina runs through the village in dashing speed in hopes to make it to the academy first before her rival.

" I will not lose to him!" Kushina thought as she continued to run through the village.

Kushina made it to the academy and was impressed by her own speed.

" That's got to be a record, eat that Jin!" Kushina said as she was catching her breath.

" I already did, loser." A voice said which caused Kushina to have those white beady eyes.

" Jin what the, how the hell did you get here!" Kushina yells at a cool and calm Jin.

Jin is the son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha that greatly resembles Sasuke in everyway in looks and in hairstyle with the addition that he has two more bangs to cover his forehead and shares a rivalry against Kushina.

" Easy, I woke up and just walked here, I figured there's no need to waste time on you even if you are the daughter of the Hokage." Jin said as he walks away to inside the academy.

" What!" Kushina clenches her fists and stomps the ground.

" Easy cos, you shouldn't let Jin get the better of you." A young male voice was heard.

" Yeah but Jin is so cool and incredibly cute!" A female voice said next.

Kushina turns to see her cousins that were born to Neji and Tenten, Rin and Kurumu Hyuga.

Rin is young male who greatly resembles his father, Neji while his twin sister Kurumu resembles their mother, Tenten and they also retain the eyes of the Hyuga clan.

" Whatever Kurumu, and Rin I can't help it, he gets under my skin everyday!" Kushina said as flames subsitutes the pupils in her eyes.

" Well if you ask me, I wouldn't bother with the trouble cause it's such a drag." A young females voice said.

The young females voice is named Tenma the daughter of Shikamaru and Temari who resembles her mother but maintains her father's personality and is also Kushina's best friend.

" So you think he's a jerk too?" Kushina asked.

" He's a cute jerk." Tenma said.

" You too!" Kushina shouted.

" Relax Kushina, we know you have your opinions about him but how come your the only one that's not attracted to him?" Kurumu asked.

" How can anyone fall for a jerk like him!" Kushina said.

" It's time we head inside or we'll be late." Rin said.

" Rin's right let's drop that subject please!" Kushina walks inside the academy with Rin, Kurumu and Tenma.

Konoha Academy

Shortly after finishing the final exams, the students await for Iruka to review and for him to select who will be Genin.

" Hey Kushina, I heard Jin bested you again." A girl with blonde hair spoke.

" Shut up Sia, he just got lucky this time." Kushina said then glares at Jin.

" Oh enough sis, that's all I ever hear you talk about, your always oh Jin this and Jin that, put a lid on it." A boy with short black hair said.

" Thank you, Kazuharu." Kushina said.

Kazuharu is the older sibling of his year younger sister Sia who both are children of Sai and Ino and also retains their mother's maidan surname since Sai has none.

Kazuharu resembles Sai but has Ino's personality and Sia resembles Ino but has Sai's personality and has the tendency to work on Kushina's nerves while Kazuharu tends to stay on Kushina's good side.

Kushina looks around and sees a young boy with gray hair and wears a mask to cover his mouth.

" That boy is always quiet, whatever his name is." Kushina points to the boy.

" You mean, Obito Hatake?" Tenma answers.

" Yeah, him." Kushina replies.

Obito Hatake is the son of Kakashi and Shizune Hatake and is named after Kakashi's fallen comrade.

Obito also greatly resembles his father without of course the sharingan on his left eye and usually keeps to himself.

" Yeah, I hear he's the son a copy ninja who's a Jonin in this village and was once considered to be a prodigy in his generation." A boy with spiky brown hair and two red mark tattoos on each cheek said.

" You know of him, Karasuma?" Kushina replies to the boy with a small puppy on his head.

Karasuma is the son of Kiba and Ayame Inuzuka and like his father he has a ninja hound named Akaru.

Karasuma looks exactly like Kiba but also has great cooking skills like his mother Ayame and he also has a small crush on Kushina.

" Excuse me buddy but can you keep your bugs away from me?" A black haired bowl cut style boy asked.

" Sorry but it's seems as though they act on their own." A tall boy with black glasses that keeps his collar up high to cover his mouth replied.

" Are Shigeo's bugs bothering Jet Lee again?" Kushina asked.

" Yep, fraid so." A chubby boy eating chips answered.

" Chorizo, your really eating at a time like this?" Tenma said to the chubby boy.

Jet Lee is the son of Karin and Rock Lee who's named after a famous Asian action star.

Jet Lee retains his father's looks and discipline while also having a little mischevious side from his mother.

Shigeo Aburame is the son of Shino and a unamed mother that inherits his father's skill of housing insects into his body in exchange for incredible and unique jutsu.

Shigeo is strict on rules and is generally friendly towards everybody but also can sometimes get on people's nerves.

Chorizo is the son of Choji Akimichi and a unamed mother and is named after a mexican sausage.

Chorizo's appearance is very much like his father's and also has the bad case of the munchies which makes up for another unique jutsu.

" Seriously Chorizo, can you chew any louder, why can't you stay quiet like Obito or that Asuma kid?" Kurumu said.

Asuma Sarutobi Jr is the son of Kurenai and the late Asuma Sarutobi that looks exactly like Asuma did in his youth and has the eye color of Kurenai.

" I'm sorry but a guys gotta eat!" Chorizo apologized.

" Your hopeless!" Kurumu said.

" All right students, the results are in and I will call the following names that have graduated to Genin." Iruka said as he enters the class.

" Finally, I'm anxious!" Kushina thought.

" Okay when I call your name please make your way here." Iruka said and took a look at his paper.

" Jin Uchiha!" Iruka called out.

" Sasuke's and Sakura's kid huh, looks a lot like Sasuke." Iruka thought as Jin walks towards him.

" Jin is so cool!" Kurumu said.

" Just who's side are you on?" Kushina said with an annoyed expression.

" Rin and Kurumu Hyuga!" Iruka called.

" Those two have promise, exactly what I expect out of the Hyuga clan." Iruka thought as the twins come to him.

" Obito Hatake!" Iruka called.

" His skills are as impressive as he looks like his father." Iruka thought as Obito quietly walks to him.

" Sia and Kazuharu Yamanaka!" Iruka called.

" Another gifted siblings." Iruka thought as the two come his way.

" Asuma Sarutobi Jr!" Iruka called.

" Extremely gifted like his father before him." Iruka thought as he smiles to Asuma Jr.

" Karasuma Inuzuka!" Iruka called.

" Very talented like his father." Iruka thought.

" Tenma Nara!" Iruka called.

" Could very well be smarter than her genius father." Iruka thought.

" Jet Lee!" Iruka called.

" I wonder if this kid is hard worker like his father, only time will tell." Iruka thought.

" Shigeo Aburame!" Iruka called.

" Weird but skilled nonetheless." Iruka thought.

" Chorizo Akimichi!" Iruka called.

" I wouldn't underestimate this kid." Iruka thought.

" Now last but certainly not least, the Hokage's daughter Kushina Uzumaki!" Iruka called.

" What last!" Kushina said.

" Hmph, sounds about right." Jin teased.

" Shut up, Jin!" Kushina yells.

" Whatever, I would think being the daughter of Hokage would at least get you to a higher rank than dead last." Jin said.

" Why you!" Kushina grew red in the face.

" That was uncalled for, Jin." Rin said.

" All right that enough, you three!" Iruka steps in.

" Jin, I wouldn't be underestimating her because it just so happens her father, the Hokage was also picked last and look where he's at now." Iruka said.

" Hmph." Jin scoffs.

" Oh boy, this is certainly deja vu like with Naruto and Sasuke." Iruka said.

" All right, this the graduating class that have been selected to be Genin so be here tomorrow at 8 am sharp for the graduation ceremony and to meet your Jonin instructors." Iruka concludes the class.

Hokage Office

Kushina had remained quiet since leaving the academy and despite that she graduated to Genin, she let Jin's teasing get under her skin.

" Well I'm happy to hear that you graduated to Genin, you taken your first step as a real ninja." Hinata said.

" Except I was picked last." Kushina replied quietly.

" Are you okay, Kushina?" Hinata asked out of concern.

" I'm fine mother, thanks." Kushina replied calmly.

" Did Jin tease you again?" Hinata asked.

" I can't stand that guy!" Kushina rose up and clenched her fists.

" He always thinks he's better than everyone and what's more is that I can never beat him!" Kushina said.

" Well the two of you are both certainly like your fathers in terms of rivalry." Hinata said.

" Where is father, I want more training!" Kushina said.

" Your father is out perfecting his new jutsu in the fields, I'm about to bring him refreshments and watch him too." Hinata answered.

" Where's old lady Tsunade?" Kushina asked. " She is watching over your father's training." Hinata said.

" Everyone's busy." Kushina sighed.

" Why not ask your Uncle Neji?" Hinata suggested.

" Oh I thought he was on a mission?" Kushina said.

" He just came back today, I'm sure he'll continue to train you after all he favors you." Hinata said.

" All right well can I go?" Kushina asked.

" Try not to stay out late." Hinata replied.

" I won't, tell father I said good luck on his training!" Kushina rushes out of the office.

" All right, I get to train with my favorite uncle!" Kushina said as she jumps from building to building.

Kushina notices a younger boy who appears to be asking for money.

" Sorry kid, I can't help you I'm cleaned out." The old man said to the boy.

" Thank you." The boy bows his head and walks away.

Kushina jumps from the building and lands in front of the boy.

" Y-your the lord Hokage's daughter." The boy said in awe.

" Here, take this it'll help you and your family." Kushina kindly places 2,000 ryo in the boy's hand.

" Thank you very much!" The boy graciously accepted.

Kushina jumps back while waving to a building and continues making her way to the Hyuga household.

Hyuga Household

Kushina walks in the home of Neji and Tenten in hopes to find either of the two.

" Uncle Neji, Aunt Tenten- Wah!" Kushina said walking in the kitchen and dodged a kitchen blade immediately.

" Good to see you still have your reflexes." Tenten said to a terrified Kushina.

" Aunt Tenten, why do you always do that!" Kushina shouted with the white beady eyes.

" Well as long as you have those reflexes, I can rest knowing you'll be safe from danger." Tenten continues to cook.

" Well if you say so, where's Uncle Neji?" Kushina asked.

" Out in the back with your cousins, probably training with them." Tenten replied.

" Aw I wanted to train with him." Kushina frowned.

" Oh don't worry you know your Uncle Neji can handle all three of you, after all you are his favorite besides I think your grandfather is there too." Tenten smiled.

" Well he's my favorite and so are you, Aunt Tenten." Kushina said.

" Haha, well run along now, I'm making dinner your welcome to eat here too." Tenten said.

" Thanks, see you then!" Kushina runs out the kitchen to the back of the house.

Kushina makes it to the back and sees Neji is training Rin and Kurumu conversating with their grandfather Hiashi.

"Grandfather Hiashi!" Kushina runs to her grandfather's embrace.

" Hey Kurumu." Kushina said in a annoyed tone.

" Oh well if it isn't my other granddaughter." Hiashi said.

" So what brings you here, Kushina?" Hiashi asked.

" I want to train with Uncle Neji but I'll wait." Kushina said.

" Well you came at the right time, I think he was about to train both Kurumu and Rin, I'm sure he wouldn't mind training you too." Hiashi said.

" Father, I think Kushina's here." Rin said as he was training.

" I see, that enough warm up let's take a break." Neji concluded the one on one sparring session.

" Uncle Neji!" Kushina sprinted to her uncle in high spirits. " Kushina!" Neji drops to his knees and embraces Kushina.

" I'm starting to think father loves Kushina more then his own daughter." Kurumu said.

" That's not true, Kushina was first born and spent a lot of time with her, Neji loves you all equal." Hiashi said.

" How's my favorite niece?" Neji asked.

" How's my favorite uncle!" Kushina replies with the same question.

" Have you been practicing hard with your Byakugan?" Neji asked.

" Always." Kushina smiled.

" Good, both Rin and Kurumu have been making good progress too, and I heard you were picked last like your father to be selected as Genin." Neji said.

" I know, that's why I came here when I heard you came back so I can get more training." Kushina said.

" Your father or mother wasn't able to help you?" Neji asked.

" Well not recently, father is always trying to perfect this new jutsu while mother usually helps him." Kushina said.

" I see, so Naruto is still trying on that jutsu?" Neji thought.

" But of course, when I heard your here I immediately wanted to train with you." Kushina said.

" Well now, do you want to begin?" Neji asked.

" You bet!" Kushina enthused.

" Right, okay Rin and Kurumu, break time is over." Neji said.

" Wait, your going to take all three of us, father?" Kurumu asked.

" Yeah, that seems like a tall order uncle Neji." Kushina agreed.

" Not to worry, I can handle you three." Neji replied.

" All right if you say so father." Rin said.

" All right now get ready!" Neji stuck into his gentle style pose.

" Right!" Kushina, Rin and Kurumu said while also in pose.

" Byakugan!" Neji activates his Kekkei Genkai.

" Byakugan!" Kushina, Rin and Kurumu also grow bulging veins near the temples of their faces. ( _A/N When Kushina activates her Byakugan, her natural blue eye color changes to the Hyuga lavender eye color.) _

Kushina, Rin and Kurumu dashed to Neji and begin to attack with their palms.

Neji successfully blocks all incoming palms with his forearms and jumps to avoid Kushina's low kick.

" 8 trigrams spinning palms!" Kurumu jumps and uses her original named move.

Neji blocks the first four direct palms to the face then blocks the next spinning 60 palms from head to body.

" Not bad!" Neji praises as he comes back down from the air.

" There!" Rin calculates his aim as he tosses six kunai knives to where Neji will be landing.

" You'll have to do better than that, Rin!" Neji uses one arm as a handstand and dodges all kunai knive then does a aerobic flip.

" Here I come!" Rin quickly dashes and attacks Neji with palm strikes.

" Gentle fist!" Rin stands on a yinyang and his fists starts to emit chakra.

" 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 8 trigrams 64 palms!" Rin attacks with his father's signature move.

" Incredible, that's my son!" Neji thought as he nearly hit by Rin's incoming palms but was still fast enough to block all palms.

" Shadow clone jutsu!" Kushina created a shadow clone which alerted Neji.

Both Kushina and her shadow clone attacked Neji with striking palms until Kushina and her clone both landed a successful blow to Neji's ribs.

" Got you!" Kushina said.

" No way." Kurumu thought in awe.

Kushina's smile went away when she realizes she only hit Neji's subsitution jutsu.

" Father's fast!" Rin thought. " Not bad, uncle Neji but I won't miss with this move!" Kushina opened her palm.

" What, that can't be...!" Neji recognizes what Kushina was doing.

Kushina's shadow clone creates the Rasengan energy ball on Kushina's open palm.

" Try this, Rasengan!" Kushina dashes to Neji with the energy orb.

" What technique is that!" Kurumu thought.

" Now's our chance to turn the tables, Kurumu!" Rin said.

" Right!" Kurumu agreed and charged with Rin and Kushina.

Kushina was getting closer with her Rasengan towards a surprised Neji.

" Amazing, to think that she knows that move, guess I got to stop it otherwise it could be bad." Neji gets in position.

" Almost there, the Rasengan's never lasted this long!" Kushina smiles as she gets closer but sees her Rasengan dissolve at the last second.

" Oh no!" Kushina thought.

" 8 trigrams palm rotation!" Neji initated his defensive attack.

Neji creates a chakra forcefield and attacks Rin, Kurumu and Kushina with 64 palms that created the chakra forcefield.

Once the attack finished, all three cousins were laid out on the ground beaten by Neji's palms.

" Dinner's ready!" Tenten called out.

" That's enough for today, let's eat." Neji announced.

" They never cease to amaze me, especially Kushina." Neji thought with a smile on his face.

" You all right, Kushina?" Rin offers his hand to help Kushina up.

" Oh yep, it seems we never learn from uncle Neji's defenses." Kushina stands up.

" You can say that again, father is the best." Kurumu said.

" Well let's eat, I'm starving!" Kushina runs to the kitchen.

" Kushina, wait!" Rin runs with Kurumu after Kushina.

Little did they all know, they were being watched by Sasuke and his son, Jin from the top of the Hyuga walls.

" Son, at your level you shouldn't take either of them lightly." Sasuke said.

" Believe me father I don't, though I have to admit that Kushina's better than I thought." Jin said.

" Let's return back to your mother and then it's back to training." Sasuke said.

" Right." Jin said and disappeared with Sasuke.

" Here you go, Kushina." Tenten places a plate with Kushina's share.

" Awesome, I love your stew aunt Tenten!" Kushina said.

" I have to say that I am pleased with all of your progress, it seems you all improved a great deal the last time I was here." Neji refers to Rin, Kurumu and Kushina.

" Well what did you expect Neji, after all they are of Hyuga descent." Hiashi said.

" True but still am pleased." Neji admits.

" And this is coming from the man that used to believe in putting people down." Tenten refers to the young Neji.

" Hm hm, your never going to live that down are you?" Neji chuckles silently.

" He he, I loved the Neji then and I love the Neji now." Tenten kisses Neji's lips.

" I hate it when they do that in front of us often." Kurumu whispers to Kushina referring about the kiss.

" Them kissing doesn't bother me as much when I try to sleep." Rin whispers while taking a sip of water.

" What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

" I'd rather not go into detail." Rin sweats and then Kushina finally realizes what he was talking about.

" Eww, I didn't want to know that!" Kushina whispers more loudly.

" The horror." Kurumu said.

" By the way Kushina, when did you learn the Rasengan?" Neji asked.

" Is that the name of that last move you tried on father?" Kurumu asked.

" Well yeah, one day I was watching father demonstrate his jutsu's to me, none of them really interested me except for the Rasengan techinque." Kushina began.

" Father showed me how to do it step by step and told me I would need my shadow clone that I learned prior to the Rasengan." Kushina said.

" So I began to practice on my own since father told me that he learned on his own and of course you can tell I still need more practice though I'm getting close." Kushina said.

" But of course, father has more jutsu that I haven't seen yet." Kushina said.

" I had no idea that uncle Naruto was that great." Kurumu said.

" What did you expect, he is Hokage Kurumu up til now your uncle hasn't been able to demonstrate any of his jutsu's to either you or Rin." Neji said.

" Yeah and he's been practicing on a new jutsu but I have no idea what it is." Kushina said.

" He's trying to learn a new technique what he calls the bukuu jutsu." Neji reveals Naruto's secret.

" Bukuu jutsu, what does that mean?" Rin asked.

" It means the power of flight, in short, your uncle is attempting to manipulate his chakra to give him the ability to fly." Tenten defined.

" That's impossible, I never heard of anybody flying or even try to fly!" Kurumu said.

" Why is father trying to learn this jutsu?" Kushina asked.

" He has two reasons, the first reason is to give you the the advantage over your enemies to move freely while airborne since just jumping high has a weakness and second is for when you have an emergency mission, you should be in that place in a matter of minutes not hours or even days." Neji said.

" Can it really be done?" Rin asked.

" Well we have our doubts since if it's even possible it'll require a lot of chakra and could tire you out faster." Tenten said.

" Though I admit, it would be useful." Neji said.

Fields

Tsunade and Hinata continue to watch Naruto attempt this impossible jutsu.

" Bukuu jutsu!" Naruto does sky related hand signs and concentrates his chakra.

" I feel it, almost there!" Naruto thought as he focuses his chakra.

" I wonder if this jutsu is possible and if can be done?" Tsunade said.

" I have faith in Naruto if anyone could do the impossible it's him." Hinata stands firm in her belief in Naruto.

" I'm happy to know you have all the faith in the world in Naruto." Tsunade smiles.

" It's my duty as his wife, I know he can do it." Hinata said.

" Argh, this certainly takes it's toll out of me!" Naruto said to himself.

" Still trying that jutsu of yours, hm Naruto?" Sasuke said as he arrived without being noticed.

" Hey there Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto said putting his training on hold.

" I'm beginning to wonder if trying this impossible jutsu has kept you from training for our match." Sasuke said.

" Don't worry, I still been putting in some training, I haven't forgotten our deal." Naruto said.

" Good, be sure your ready by the end of the Chunin exams because that's when we'll settle the score." Sasuke said.

" That's a deal, Sasuke." Naruto said with confidence.

Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down for a moment, Sasuke smirks and leaves the field swiftly.

" Talk about a long awaited match, are those two starting to get serious with one another?" Tsunade asked.

" In a competitive sense, Naruto and Sasuke are still best best friends but their rivalry is never-ending." Hinata said.

Hyuga Household

" Thanks again for the food and training, uncle Neji and aunt Tenten!" Kushina waves goodbye as she leaves the residence.

" Don't be afraid to visit often you hear, Kushina." Tenten said.

" See you at the academy tomorrow, Kushina!" Kurumu waves.

" Bye, Rin and Kurumu." Kushina waved back and leaves.

Kushina jumps at a nearby building and starts to make her way home.

" The bukuu jutsu technique huh, wonder if father really could invent such a jutsu." Kushina thought as she continues to jump from building to building.

Hokage Office

" Father, mother I'm home!" Kushina said while entering home.

" Welcome home dear, how was training with your uncle?" Hinata asked.

" Yeah, how did you do Kushi?" Naruto added.

" I was praised on my training, uncle Neji's strong he could take me, Rin and Kurumu down easy." Kushina said.

" Trust me, your uncle will give anybody a run for their money, I'll tell you." Naruto said.

" Any way I heard you graduated from the academy by Iruka sensei, congratulations!" Naruto kisses Kushina on the forehead.

" Thanks daddy." Kushina smiles.

" We're both extremely proud of you, Kushina and we have faith you will succeed in life." Hinata said.

" Thank you both, now I must get some sleep I have to be at the academy tomorrow to meet my Jonin instructor." Kushina said. " Have a good night and great sleep, we love you Kushi." Naruto said.

" Sleep well, love you Kushina." Hinata added.

" Good night mother and father, I love you both." Kushina said as she leaves for bed.

" That's my girl." Naruto thought as he smiles.


	4. Chapter 4: New Comrades, Squad Assigned

Konoha Academy

The very next morning at eight am, Kushina and her parents arrives at the academy along with her fellow graduates and their parents in the Genin level.

" Is everyone present?" Iruka asked.

" Yes Iruka-sensei, we're all here!" Naruto impatiently said.

" Cool it Naruto, you know the routine here." Sakura said.

" Still as impatient as ever, even as Hokage." Iruka said with a nostalgic smile.

" Sorry, sorry, I was out of line, forgive me sensei." Naruto said out of fear of Sakura's wrath.

" Oh father." Kushina thought.

" What's with you, your never impatient unless you got something important to do." Kiba said.

" Well being Hokage isn't exactly a walk in the park, I have to go through a lot of paperwork, send people on missions and still make time to train." Naruto complained.

" Well duh, you should've known it wasn't going to be easy, that's why I would have refused the job if offered to me cause it's a drag." Shikamaru said.

" Besides why do you need to keep training for Naruto, we been at peace for twelve years." Ino said.

" That's the problem, peace doesn't last forever, better safe than sorry besides Sasuke and I still got a score to settle." Naruto replied to Ino and looks at Sasuke who smirked.

" Looks like Sasuke and Naruto aren't the only intense rivals, look at those two." Sai said to Kakashi referring to Jin and Kushina as they glare each other down.

" Well now, before you all meet your Jonin instructers and your team, I want to introduce to you all two new transfer students from the hidden sand village." Iruka said.

" Transfer Genin from the hidden sand but that means..." Tenma wondered.

" So they did exactly what they said they were going to do, huh?" Temari thought.

" Who do you think it is, Rin?" Kurumu asked.

" I'm getting chills down my spine." Chorizo shivered.

" Kids, welcome the Kazekage Gaara and the former Mizukage Lady Terumi with their kids who are twins from the hidden sand." Iruka introduces as Gaara, his wife Mei Terumi, his son Torrah and his daughter Lisa who is the only sibling that carries a sand gourd.

Lisa Terumi is a feminine version of Gaara with the kind hair resembling her mother that reaches shoulder length.

Lisa has more personality of her mother, meaning she does retain a little bit of a stoic personality like Gaara but is not above being a little flirty like Mei.

Torrah Terumi greatly resembles Gaara in almost everyway both in looks and skill.

Torrah's personality is more serious and cunning to make him all the more like Gaara and has nothing of Mei Terumi but somehow gets along with his mother more.

" Bingo, knew it was them." Tenma said.

" Tenma, do you know those two?" Kushina asked.

" Yep, they're my cousins and the Kazekage and former Mizukage are my aunt and uncle." Tenma said.

" Wait how come you never told me about your cousins and that both your aunt and uncle are Kages!" Kushina said.

" Well you don't ask so I don't tell." Tenma said.

" Hey Rin, check out the girl she's pretty cute." Kazuharu referring to Lisa.

" I wouldn't be so forward about it, not only is she strong but her twin brother who could be overprotective is even stronger than she is." Rin replied using his Byakugan to analyze the two.

" Kids, this is Torrah and Lisa Terumi of the sand village, starting now they will be apart of your comrades." Iruka said.

" Gaara, what are you doing here?" Naruto said.

" Naruto, it's been a long time my friend." Gaara smiles and extends his hand out of friendship.

" Good to see you too, Gaara." Naruto shakes Gaara's hand.

" Wait, does my father know him?" Kushina asked.

" Beats me." Tenma answered.

Torrah and Lisa approach Tenma and Kushina since Tenma is their cousin and they aren't familiar with everyone else.

" So uncle Gaara actually sends you two after all, huh?" Tenma said.

" Spare me, we came here with no choice I was happy where I was at." Torrah walks off to his own solitude.

" What's his problem?" Kushina thought.

" Nevermind him he's in one of his moods, I'm Lisa and you are?" Lisa politely introduces herself to Kushina.

" Oh I'm Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina said.

" Kushina's dad is the Hokage of this village and my best friend though she can be quite a drag." Tenma added.

" Oh really how cool!" Lisa said.

" Tenma, you didn't tell me that your academy had some cute boys here." Lisa said.

" Now that your two new comrades are introduced, come get your Genin forehead protectors so we can announce teams." Iruka presented the handbands that were on the table.

All the Genin took their first headband with enthusiasm except for Jin and Tenma who showed no emotion and Torrah who reluctantly takes the headband.

" Gaara, I know it's a drag to live here but could Torrah be less enthused?" Shikamaru said watching the way his nephew takes his leaf headband.

" Torrah was not happy when I relayed that he and Lisa would be staying here for the best training possible." Gaara said.

" Why is that, why wouldn't he like it here?" Naruto asked.

" Well Torrah made friends despite inheriting the Shukaku from Gaara and simply did not like the idea of leaving them." Mei said.

" So he's a lot like Kushina." Hinata said.

" He is?" Mei asked.

" Kushina inherited the nine tails and has made many friends so I imagine it would be hard for her too if we told her she had to switch villages." Naruto said.

" Okay now for the reason your all here now that we have fifteen Genin, it's time to announce your Jonin sensei's as well as each of your team mates." Iruka said giving cue to the attending Jonin as he steps back.

Rock Lee is the first Jonin to announce his team.

" Morning rookies, I'm Rock Lee and I'm about to announce the members of team Rock Lee." Rock Lee looks at his list.

" The following names please come towards me." Rock Lee said.

" Please don't choose me, please don't choose me." Kushina nervously thought judging Rock Lee's appearance.

" Rin Hyuga, Sia Yamanaka and Lisa Terumi, you are my new subordinates." Rock Lee declares.

" Awesome, I have a cute guy on my team!" Lisa thought.

" Well Rin's okay but I wish I had Jin on my team." Sia thought.

" Really, girls!" Rin thought feeling annoyed.

Kakashi closes his book and comes next to declare his team.

" The following names I want on my team are Jin Uchiha, Torrah Terumi and..." Kakashi said.

" As long as I'm not with that jerk Jin or Torrah, I'm just fine." Kushina thought as she pleads to not be on the same team with either names she mentioned.

" Kushina Uzumaki." Kakashi announced as Jin and Kushina made expressions of shock and disgust while Torrah makes no expression.

" What!" Kushina shouts.

" Hmph, now my training will be more of a joke." Jin scoffs.

" No way I can't be on the same team as this jerk!" Kushina pleads her case to Kakashi.

" Torrah I can get along with but putting me with her is just going to slow us down." Jin said.

" Now, now settle down you too, you will all know the true meaning of teamwork." Kakashi said restraining the two.

" Kushina if you don't want to be on that team, I'll trade you!" Sia calls out.

" Please do!" Kushina said.

" All decisions are final." Kakashi cuts off deal.

" Well this certainly brings back memories." Sakura recalls.

" Yeah no kidding." Naruto agrees.

" I still ache from the day I was partnered with you." Sasuke said.

" What was that, is that why we became best friends, Sasuke!" Naruto snapped.

" Relax loser it was just a joke though you will always be second to me even if you are Hokage." Sasuke purposely provokes Naruto more.

" Why I oughta!" Naruto gets restrained by Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji.

" What a moron, you still let Sasuke get to you." Shikamaru said.

" Shikamaru, I think your up." Temari said as Shikamaru lets go of Naruto to come up to announce his team to train under him.

" All right it's a drag but here's who I came up with to be in my team, I choose Asuma Jr, Obito Hatake and Kurumu Hyuga." Shikamaru announced.

" Great, I get two boring and quiet people." Kurumu thought.

" What a team!" Ino praises Shikamaru.

" What do you expect, you know Shikamaru would pick only the most talented of ninja to work with." Temari said.

Neji walks up to announce his team with a confident smile.

" Representing my squad I choose Kazuharu Yamanaka, Karasuma Inuzuka and Tenma Nara." Neji said.

" Not a bad choice." Sai said.

" Last is my team." Kiba comes up.

" Jet Lee, Chorizo Akimichi and Shigeo Aburame." Kiba said.

" I may be picked last but I will certainly be first in the Chunin exams!" Jet Lee said.

" That's my son, glad to hear it!" Rock Lee said.

" If only Guy-sensei was here and not on a mission, he'd congratulate me!" Rock Lee said.

" As we conclude the ceremony, all you new fledged ninjas take the time to know your instructors personally before training day, congratulations!" Iruka said.

" Well you know the routine, I'm going to burrow your kids for a while they'll be back shortly." Kakashi said to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

" Kushina, listen well and get to know Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said.

" That goes for you too, Jin." Sakura said.

" Behave son and you too, Lisa." Gaara said.

" They'll be fine darling." Mei said.

Kakashi and the other Jonin leave the academy with the Genin to different locations to chat.

" So what will you do while you wait, Gaara?" Naruto asked.

" We'll find something to keep us occupied." Gaara answered.

" You know you and Mei are welcome to come visit with us at home." Hinata said.

" Yeah come." Naruto agrees.

" What do you say?" Gaara asked his wife.

" I don't have a problem." Mei replied.

" Very well, we'll follow you." Gaara said.

Academy Rooftop

" This where we'll get to know each other." Kakashi said as Jin, Kushina and Torrah each have a long distance between each other while sitting.

" This is going to be tough, still nothing I haven't seen." Kakashi thought about the situation.

" As Jin and Kushina already know, I mentored your parents and yet we really haven't had much of a chance to know each other." Kakashi said.

" My hobbies are to read books from the late great Jiraiya of the Sannin and that's just about it." Kakashi said.

" Let's start with you Jin, what is your goal in life, what do you like and what don't you like?" Kakashi interviews Jin first.

" My goal is simple, I want to restore my long lost clan." Jin said.

" You don't plan on revenge, do you?" Kakashi said.

" Revenge, no I simply want to increase the reputation of my clan's forgotten name, why do you ask?" Jin asks suspiciously.

" Oh nothing, please continue." Kakashi said. " So I guess niether Sakura or Sasuke mentioned anything of Itachi." Kakashi thought.

" I really have nothing that I really like other than strictly training and as for what or who I don't like is the girl sitting next to me." Jin said which cause Kushina to turn red in the face from anger.

" Calm yourself, Kushina you may go next." Kakashi stops Kushina from yelling.

" Grrr, fine my goal is to be strong like father and to be kind like my mother." Kushina tries to hold her tongue.

" From what I understand, your dad has never beat my dad in a fight so it be a waste of time to look up to him." Jin provokes intentionally.

" That's it, Kakashi-sensei I don't like Jin as a matter of fact I hate him I can not stand him, why put us together!" Kushina snaps.

" This is interesting." Kakashi thought watching Jin and Kushina bicker.

" All right settle down you two before things get even more uglier." Kakashi said.

" Fine." Kushina backs down.

" Well Jin?" Kakashi said.

" Fine." Jin said.

" Excuse us Torrah, now if you'll tell us what your goal is along with your likes and dislikes." Kakashi said.

" Very well, I have yet to decide on my goals as of this moment, I don't have hobbies and I could care less if anybody likes me or not in this wretched village, I'm in it for myself." Torrah said.

" Talk about a buzzkill, what's really his problem?" Kushina thought.

" It seems me what all your problems are is that you all lack teamwork and any sort of friendship which is extremely vital to being a shinobi and is something you will all work on." Kakashi said.

" I warn you that many Genin have tried and failed my tests to be shinobi because they lacked teamwork." Kakashi said.

" Tomorrow's training will be rigorious so plan to sleep early, skip breakfast and be here at five in the morning." Kakashi said.

" That's a little early don't you think?" Kushina said.

" There will be times that you will have to anticipate an attack from the enemy ninja at any time even early hours so you will have to get used to it." Kakashi replied.

" Fine by me." Torrah said.

" No problem." Jin said.

" Good, see you all here at five in the morning, dismissed." Kakashi disappears in a cloud of smoke.

" I'll look forward to seeing what you can do." Jin looks at Torrah and jumps from the academy building to home.

" Nevermind that punk, he thinks he's so great." Kushina said to Torrah who ignores her by jumping off from the rooftop to the ground.

" Hey wait, what's your problem!" Kushina also jumps off to the ground and follows Torrah.

" Go away, I have no time for you." Torrah said as he walks.

" Don't get the wrong idea, this way takes me home." Kushina said.

Hokage Office

" Well looks like Kakashi-sensei has his hands full with our children." Naruto said.

" Naruto, I apologize for my son's behavior he's normally friendly and it'll take some getting used to in a new village." Gaara said.

" Don't sweat it Gaara, if he's anything like you he'll get along with us just fine." Naruto said.

" I promise as long as Torrah and Lisa are in this village, I'll look out for them." Naruto said.

" Thank you, Naruto." Gaara said.

" Father, I'm home!" Kushina walks in with Torrah quietly following.

" Torrah, where is your sister?" Mei asked.

" Lisa told me she was going to wait at aunt Temari's." Torrah said.

" I see, then let's meet up with your sister." Gaara said and then turns his head to Naruto.

" Mei and I will leave first thing in the morning until we meet again I leave my children in your care." Gaara said.

" You can count on me." Naruto said.

" It was nice talking with you, see you at the Chunin Exams." Mei said to Hinata.

" Always a pleasure, be safe on the way home." Hinata replied.

" Watch after my son, darling." Mei places her hand on Kushina's head.

" I'll try lady Mizukage." Kushina bows her head as a sign of respect for the former Mizukage.

Gaara, Mei and Torrah leave the Hokage Office to go to the Nara Household to meet up with Lisa.

" So how was it getting to know Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

" Well there wasn't much to know other than to read books from Jiraiya-sensei." Kushina said.

" Yep, sounds like him but trust me you'll love him he's a excellent teacher and he'll keep you in line." Naruto said.

" Really?" Kushina asked.

" Well yeah after all, your grandfather the fourth Hokage trained him and he trained me, he's the best." Naruto said.

" I wish I would have known grandpa Minato and grandma Kushina." Kushina lowers her head.

" Oh Kushina." Hinata thought as she senses sadness within Kushina.

" Hey cheer up Kushi, someday you will meet your grandparents so smile and do your best for them." Naruto places his hand on Kushina's head and kisses her forehead.

" That's right sweetie, never forget your father and I love you with all our heart, we know that you'll be a great kunoichi and the future hero of our village." Hinata holds Kushina with Naruto.

" Thank you mother and father." Kushina embraces her parents.


	5. Chapter 5: Show Me What You Got

Academy Rooftop

Jin Uchiha walks the streets with both hands in his pocket and with look of confidence as he prepares to show off his skills.

" Father and mother told me Kakashi's training is tough, we'll just see." Jin thought while jumping up to the rooftop of the academy.

Upon arriving at the rooftop, Jin sees that Torrah was the first to make it at the meeting spot.

" Oh it's you." Jin said as Torrah slowly looks at Jin.

" This better not be a waste of my time and you better not get in my way." Torrah said.

" Hm, is that so I was about to say the same to you." Jin smirked.

" Father told me that his father uses sand style techniques creating the ultimate defense provided that he carries a sand gourd." Jin thought analyzing Torrah.

" However he possesses no gourd of any sort, what's his style?" Jin thought.

" Oh tired, so tired." Kushina's voice was heard from below the academy.

Jin glances over and sees Kushina rub her eyes.

" Well look the loser finally arrives." Jin said.

" Huh, shut up I'm not tired!" Kushina quickly shakes her head to wake up and jumps to the rooftop.

" See, I'm awake!" Kushina said.

" Hmph, just don't get in my way loser." Jin said.

" That's my line, get over yourself!" Kushina yells with the white beady eyes.

" So much for training at five in the morning sharp." Torrah said.

Suddenly a small cloud of dust appeared and out came Kakashi.

" Sorry I'm a little late, had to clean my mask." Kakashi makes a excuse.

" So now that your here sensei, do we train?" Kushina enthused.

" Yes we will begin training, follow me." Kakashi led the way.

Training Grounds

Kakashi leads Kushina, Jin and Torrah to the very same training grounds where he first trained Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

" Kakashi-sensei, where are we?" Kushina asked.

" This is the very same training ground where I trained both of your father and Jin's parents." Kakashi replied.

Torrah and Jin both survey the area to get a feel of the battleground.

" What is our training?" Torrah demanded as Kakashi pulls out two strings of yarn each with a small bell.

" Your training is simple, all you have to do is swipe the bells from me at all cost by lunch time." Kakashi said.

" Sensei, you only have two and there's three of us but that means." Kushina said.

" Only two of you will each eat lunch in front of the one left out therefore must quit as ninja, that's if any of you are worthy of taking the bells from me." Kakashi said.

" Then this isn't training, it's a waste of my time." Jin said.

" This isn't as easy as just a game of hide and seek, you will have to fight me as if you want to kill me since that'll be the only way you can ever hope to take these bells." Kakashi said.

" Fine, if thats what it takes." Torrah said coldly.

" Oh I think you'll find that this won't be easy." Kakashi said.

" First step is to spread out, camouflage yourselves and I'll find you one by one and test you." Kakashi laid out the rules.

" Got that?" Kakashi said as Kushina, Jin and Torrah stood quietly.

" Disperse!" Kakashi initiated the training as the team quickly jumped in different locations.

Kakashi stood alone for five minutes in order to give the others time to cloak themselves before disappearing to find his nearest target at the west side of the forest.

" This chakra belongs to Torrah." Kakashi thought.

Torrah jumps from the top of the tree to land in front of Kakashi.

" Looks like your first, try to take my bells using taijutsu." Kakashi said.

Torrah said no word and just dashed then started to attack.

Kakashi blocks a kick to the body, a head kick and a punch to the face from Torrah.

" Not bad." Kakashi begins to attack.

Kakashi uses his forearm to hit Torrah in the stomach, uppercuts Torrah with the other hand to send him airborne and reappears behind him to kick Torrah.

After landing from a hard blow, Torrah seems unfazed.

" Impressive." Kakashi thought.

" Now I want you to show me with your ninjutsu." Kakashi said.

" As you wish." Torrah started weaving an unfamiliar hand sign.

" What's this?" Kakashi failing to recognize the signs.

" Smoke style: smoke cloak jutsu!" Torrah became shrouded in smoke then disappears to become near invisible.

" Smoke style?" Kakashi repeated since he was unaware that smoke style exists.

" So this is his very own kekkei genkai." Kakashi said and realizes a baseball slide kick from Torrah at the last second.

Kakashi jumps and kicks Torrah at the back of his head but realizes he kicked a clone.

" A smoke clone?" Kakashi said then senses Torrah on a nearby tree branch weaving another hand sign.

" Smoke style: smoke cloud jutsu!" Torrah creates smoke in the palm of his hand and tosses it at Kakashi.

" So fast!" Kakashi said.

The smoke cloud moved at lightning speed and hit Kakashi which made him disappear and reappear from above in the air from the same spot he contacted with the smoke cloud.

" Your mine!" Torrah jumped from the branch while reaching for the bells.

Torrah touched Kakashi but realized it was a subsitution jutsu.

" Not bad but you still need training." Kakashi chops Torrah on the back of his neck.

Torrah lands roughly on the ground in a unconscious state.

Elsewhere in the north side of the forest is where Kushina is present.

" Byakugan!" Kushina stimulates veins near her temples.

" Now where's Kakashi-sensei?" Kushina searches the area.

" Get lost loser." Jin walks around the corner.

" You get lost I was here first!" Kushina shouts.

" Get out or I'll make you leave." Jin warns.

" Bring it!" Kushina gets in gentle fist stance.

Kushina runs to Jin who seems to not make a move and throws the first palm but goes through Jin and smashes against the tree.

" Owww, argh that was dirty!" Kushina turns and sees Jin disappears.

" Even the Byakugan should see though that genjutsu, but you let your dislike for Jin get the best of you." Kakashi comes from around corner.

" Errrrgh!" Kushina charges to attack Kakashi only to get a kick from behind by Kakashi.

" I didn't say start, did I?" Kakashi said.

" Let's go!" Kushina feeling hotheaded.

" Come at me using your taijutsu." Kakashi said.

" Start." Kakashi said.

Kushina began throwing palms directed to the face which was all blocked with one hand.

" Huh?" Kushina said as Kakashi takes out a book and begins to read.

" Why you, don't take me lightly!" Kushina throws a palm.

Kakashi protected himself from palms and kicks from Kushina with just one hand.

" Your too open!" Kakashi hits Kushina on the side of her head with the book and headbutts Kushina down.

" Now try your ninjutsu." Kakashi said.

" That does it, multi shadow clone jutsu!" Kushina creates fifty shadow clones.

" Shadow clones huh, doesn't surprise me." Kakashi thought.

Kushina's shadow clones attacked from all directions but all missed and were being eliminated by Kakashi.

Kakashi deflects kunai knives thrown by Kushina's shadow clones which was meant for diversion.

" A diversion from the fake one which means the real one is.." Kakashi said looking behind.

Kakashi sees Kushina coming from behind with a rasengan energy ball.

" What!" Kakashi said.

" Rasengan!" Kushina hits Kakashi which turns out to be a subsitution jutsu.

" Where'd he..." Kushina looks around.

" I can't feel him!" Kushina said and then realizes where Kakashi is hiding.

Kakashi comes from below the ground behind Kushina and sends Kushina flying using his legs.

As Kushina continues to move horizontally, Kakashi appears and hits her on her back with his elbow.

Kushina deactivates her Byakugan, loses her breath and lies motionless from Kakashi's assault.

" Very good, to think you already know the rasengan technique... your every bit of your father." Kakashi said to the unconscious Kushina.

" Now it's time to find Jin Uchiha." Kakashi disappears.

Kakashi walks openingly in the south side of the forest in search of Jin.

" Jin's chakra is strong here." Kakashi said to himself then turns his head to see three kunai knives aim for his head from a tree.

It appeared Kakashi had little time to react as the kunai impaled his chest and head.

" All right, got him!" Jin said.

Jin then realized it was only a dummy of Kakashi that was struck by kunai.

" Your aim was correct but your timing was terrible." Kakashi appears behind Jin.

" *** **gasp *!" Jin was spooked and jumped quickly from tree to tree.

" Better than I thought." Jin thought as he was catching his breath.

" And your slow." Kakashi again appears behind Jin as Jin slowly shifts his eyes.

Jin spun around for a head kick and hit nothing but air.

" Damn!" Jin said.

" Still a waste of your time, Jin?" Kakashi once again appears behind a overwhelmed Jin.

" Don't mock me!" Jin turns and slides to kick Kakashi in his knees.

" Childsplay." Kakashi jumps and stomps on Jin's ribs.

Jin handsprings himself up and jumps to kick Kakashi's face with both feet.

Kakashi leans back and knees Jin's back causing pain to Jin.

" Damn it, I will get those bells!" Jin tries to swipe the bells in vain.

" I told you, you need to fight for it." Kakashi clenches his fist and throws a punch. J

in catches Kakashi's punch and also swings a punch to Kakashi.

Kakashi was on the defensive of Jin's punches and kicks.

" Good taijutsu but needs work now show me your ninjutsu." Kakashi said.

" Fine, you'll love this!" Jin weaving fire style hand signs.

" Fire style: flame dragon jutsu!" Jin releases a flame in dragon form.

" Pretty advanced move, but..." Kakashi weaving a water style hand sign.

" Still weak in comparision, water style: water dragon jutsu!" Kakashi releases a water in dragon form.

Kakashi's water dragon devoured Jin's flame dragon easily and also attacked Jin.

" What!" Jin said.

" Don't let your guard down." Kakashi weaves a fire style sign.

" No!" Jin weaves another fire style sign.

" Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" Kakashi and Jin both unleash raging flames.

Both fire ball jutsu collided for a short time but it was clear that Kakashi's fire ball jutsu was superior.

" Meet me at the center of the forest." Kakashi disappears.

Hokage Office

" Ah man, this stinks if I'd known that I have to deal with boring paperwork, I would have changed my mind to be Hokage." Naruto complained while stamping papers.

" Well now, bet that you have second thoughts about your dream after all." Tsunade teased.

" Oh give it a rest, the least you could've done was warn me." Naruto replied.

" Oh Naruto, well this was your dream and I would have never let you give up on it if you tried." Hinata said.

" Ha ha, guess your right." Naruto smiles then hears a knock.

" Could you get that, love?" Naruto said.

Hinata answers the door and greets a grown up Konohamaru.

" Oh Konohamaru, your back already?" Hinata said.

" Hey sis, yeah came with some intel as requested." Konohamaru said.

" Well, whatcha got?" Naruto said.

" It seems as though the rumors of the Sound Village are not yet confirmed, I think they're up to something." Konohamaru reports.

" And this is based on a hunch?" Naruto said.

" So far there's no motive yet, but I think it's wise that we keep a tight reign of their actions." Konohamaru said.

" Well we can't just confront the village over something that may or may not happen." Naruto closes his eyes with his hands closed together in front of him.

" Oh my." Hinata said.

" But this is the Sound Village, a village created by Orochimaru long ago." Naruto said.

" What are the rumors of the Sound Village?" Tsunade said.

" Well rumors has it that several ninja are planing a attack on either the village hidden in the clouds or the village hidden in the sand and who knows they could target us next." Konohamaru said.

" How can you be sure, there hasn't been any sinister activity from that village since Orochimaru was present and even if there was it's not something we can't handle." Tsunade said.

" Your right and here I thought it's been deserted since then, we can never be too sure." Naruto said.

" How do you suppose we handle it?" Konohamaru said.

" We need to treat it as though the village poses no threat, for now we'll monitor the village quietly and unless your in trouble you are not to engage." Naruto said.

" Take a break Konohamaru for a while, I'll send you with a squad to help monitor the area and provide you the backup if needed when the time comes." Naruto dismisses Konohamaru.

" Call when you need me." Konohamaru disappears.

" What do you think, Naruto?" Hinata asked out of concern.

" Don't you worry Hinata, this is just a pre-caution in case something does happen." Naruto said.

" I'm not worried about that I mean what do you think of Kushina is going through this moment?" Hinata said.

" If I know Kakashi-sensei, he's probably making her angry." Naruto said.

Training Grounds

Kakashi stands still in the middle of the forest in wait of Kushina, Jin and Torrah.

" Guess I riled them up." Kakashi said noticing the frustration in the faces of the three as they run towards him.

" I got you now!" Kushina said coming from the north.

" Don't get so cocky!" Jin coming from the south.

" Do not make a mockery out of me!" Torrah coming in from the west.

Kushina, Jin and Torrah land a single hard punch at the same time on a shadow clone of Kakashi which causes them to punch amongst themselves.

Jin's fist meets with Kushina's face, Kushina's fist meets with Torrah's face and Torrah's fist meets with Jin's face.

" You jerk, what was that for, huh!" Kushina shouts at Jin.

" Get out of my face, as if your even worth a beating!" Jin shouts back and turns to Torrah.

" And you, you got some nerve for striking me!" Jin said.

" Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Kushina blindsides Jin with a heavy palm to the side of his face.

" Why you!" Jin retailiates with a head kick to Kushina.

" This isn't good." Kakashi observes from a tree.

Kushina and Jin began trading blows as they release their hatred of each other.

" You two will not disregard me!" Torrah weaving his smoke style hand signs.

" Smoke style: smoke shift jutsu!" Torrah shifts while surrounded by smoke to the middle between Kushina and Jin in a second.

" So fast!" Jin thought.

" How did he..!" Kushina thought.

Torrah punches Jin in the face and kicks Kushina in the face at the same time.

" Damn you!" Kushina clenches her fist and swings at Torrah.

Torrah, Kushina and Jin fought each other showing that clearly they're not meant to mix.

Finally, Kakashi steps in initiating a high wind storm out of anger and disappointment in his team.

" That's enough out of all of you!" Kakashi forcibly breaks up the fight between the three young ninjas by grabbing Jin and Torrah's wrists then slamming them to the ground.

" Kakashi-sensei?" Kushina realizes Kakashi is not playing around.

" Your lucky I'm cutting the three of you slack for your parents sake or I would have disqualified you where you stand!" Kakashi said.

" Like it or not, you three are a team damn it and you need to start acting like one, do I make myself clear!" Kakashi said.

" Yes, sensei." Kushina replied as Jin and Torrah reluctantly replied.

" You will all have one more chance to make it right and if you fail your days of being ninja are over!" Kakashi said.

" Kushina, since you were the first to initiate a fight with your teammates, you will watch Jin and Torrah eat their lunches before you all get your second chance." Kakashi said.

" What, are you serious, no fair sensei!" Kushina outrages.

" Not an option, Jin and Torrah, you will eat your lunch in front of Kushina and if either one of you decide to feel sorry for her or feed her, you too will be disqualified." Kakashi said.

Kakashi hands out two homemade boxed lunches to Jin and Torrah in front of a hungry Kushina.

" Come find me when you are ready." Kakashi swiftly jumps away.

Moments later, both Jin and Torrah began to eat their lunches not knowing if they should enjoy Kushina's agony or to feel sorry for her.

" This is no problem, Kakashi-sensei thinks it's a punishment for me but no problem!" Kushina tries to bluff but the growling of her stomach gave her away.

" Except, I'm starving!" Kushina thought while holding her stomach.

Jin and Torrah started to not feel comfortable about eating in front of Kushina like she's a hungry animal.

" Here take it, don't think of it as an olive branch but I'll need your best or you'll simply slow me down." Jin offers his boxed lunch to Kushina.

" Jin, why?" Kushina asked.

" You realize what your giving up don't you?" Torrah said.

" Give it a rest, It's not like we're being watched, he said to come find him when ready." Jin said.

" Kushina, take the lunch and get energized, I need you." Jin being out of character with Kushina.

" Jin." Kushina said.

" Even after all the times we fight?" Kushina said.

" Look it's no big deal now hurry and eat so we can get through this." Jin said.

" Don't concern yourself, Jin." Torrah said.

" Why not, she clearly needs food." Jin responded.

" Because it will be I who gives up my lunch." Torrah replied as he offers his boxed lunch to Kushina.

" Why do you care?" Jin said.

" It's like you said, we're not being watched and clearly we are no match for him one on one so our chances of success might be greater if we were to team up and work together." Torrah said.

" But only if we're at our best." Torrah grabs Kushina's wrist and places his boxed lunch on Kushina's hand.

" Jin, Torrah th-thank you." Kushina sobs and takes one bite of her lunch.

" Well, well what do we have here?" Kakashi comes from around the corner of a nearby tree.

Kushina quickly spits out her food and drops the boxed lunch immediately out of fear.

" Kakashi-sensei!" Kushina said.

" Did I understand correctly when I heard that you were not being watched and so the three of you willingly defied me!" Kakashi began to anger.

" All right I'll say it, regardless of the fact Kushina can seriously work my nerves I can't treat her as an animal by eating in front her." Jin said.

" Jin..." Kushina said.

" If teamwork is important then we have to pull together not apart otherwise it defeats the purpose of even trying." Torrah said.

" Torrah..." Kushina said.

" So if you want to disqualify us then do so!" Jin and Torrah simultaneously said.

" That's right, you said the three of us are a team and they stood up for me I will do the same for them, disqualify me too!" Kushina yelled.

" Fine, I hereby inform you three that... you pass." Kakashi smiles.

" Wh-wh-what?" Kushina stammered.

" We pass?" Torrah repeated.

" That's right, you all pass." Kakashi said.

" How, why!" Jin said.

" I saw that you three finally realized what teamwork is about, so both you and Torrah broke the rules and offered your aid to your teammate Kushina knowing if you were caught you'd be disqualified." Kakashi explained.

" Furthermore, I'm deeply impressed with all of your jutsu at such an advanced level which makes me believe you'll be a stronger bunch than even your parents." Kakashi admits.

" Yes, we pass we pass!" Kushina leaps in joy as Jin and Torrah hide their excitement with a smile.

" And in turn, it seems like you three have begun a bond and you don't even know it." Kakashi said.

" What, don't get carried away sensei, Jin and Torrah are still jerks!" Kushina blushes.

" Yeah, don't get carried away!" Jin said.

Jin and Kushina again began to bicker with Torrah staying out of it and Kakashi watches with a smile.

" Reminds me a lot of those two." Kakashi thought as he imagined Naruto and Sasuke bickering the same way as their descendants.

Sound Village

Elsewhere far from the village hidden in the leaf is the sound village in what appears to be a destroyed temple.

" It's been a long time since I stepped foot in this village, reminds me ever so much about your late father, lord Orochimaru." Kabuto in his Orochimaru fused form said.

With Kabuto stood a younger version of Orochimaru, his son Oranza.

Oranza is the son of Orochimaru who was tank bred by Kabuto and Orochimaru in a lab experiment that was started fifteen years ago at the original hideout in the Sound Village three years prior to when it was destroyed at the time Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya had infiltrated.

Oranza inherited Orochimaru's strength and power since Orochimaru himself provided some of his cells and blood on a corpse that would create his technical son.

Orochimaru and Kabuto had abandoned the destroyed hideout while Oranza was still in under works progress in a tank that was hidden in a small bunker that was below the hideout.

For each year that passed in the tank, Oranza grew older and finally departs from the tank at the age of fifteen.

" My father..." Oranza silently but coldly said.

Oranza opens his eyes rapidly to fire a red energy beam from his pupils to completely obliterates the remains of the hideout with ease.

" My, my what a temper." Kabuto commented.

" You will take me to my father's murderer for I will show him true pain, you understand Kabuto!" Oranza demanded in a angry tone.

" In due time lord Oranza in due time, but first we have to eliminate the hidden leaf village's allies before we enter the hidden leaf itself." Kabuto said.

" Before we depart to our mission, we must acquire elite ninja with a kekkei genkai and several common ninja as your pawns, you will not have to get your hands dirty." Kabuto said.

" This better not be a waste of my time because know this, I will destroy you myself if you make me wait for long." Oranza warned.

" Yes lord Oranza after all patience is a virtue if you want to make all five nations subject to your every whim." Kabuto said as he struggles to not shiver.

" Very well, if these ninja fail your life ends." Oranza bringing fear into the eyes of Kabuto.

" Not only does he have lord Orochimaru's full power as his base power but has many other surprises including the ability to harness his chakra to completely eradicate everything in his sight as I just witnessed." Kabuto thought as he stares at the shaved land where the hideout used to be.

" Oranza is even more powerful than either his father, myself or any possessor of the Rinnegan and Sharingan kekkei genkai." Kabuto gulps slowly.

" A-as you wish, lord Oranza..." Kabuto bows his head.

**Hope y'all enjoy the chapter please leave reviews although i also appreciate the favorites and follows :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friend, New Enemy Lurks!

Weeks have passed since Kushina and her team succeeded in Kakashi's test and since then they were given D-rank assignments much to Kushina's dismay.

" Father, why won't you give me a real mission I'm tired of all the lame missions like bringing back some cat that runs away, walking old people home, cleaning out a garage or grocery shopping!" Kushina complains with a vein popped in her head.

" No offense lord Hokage but for once I actually agree with Kushina." Jin said.

" Oh um well I um, I'm sorry Kushi but daddy can't find anything for you at the moment you see." Naruto nervously said.

" Kushina is definitely every bit of Naruto all right." Kakashi thought as he compares their common impatience.

Rock Lee and his team of Rin, Sia and Lisa enter the Hokage office.

" Hey Jin!" Sia waves excitedly at Jin.

" My, he's a cutie." Lisa gives her opinion of Jin while Torrah gives a menacing glare to her.

" Oh hey there Bushy Brow." Naruto greets.

" Lord Hokage, is our scheduled client present at the moment?" Rock Lee said.

" Bushy Brow, we're buddies you don't have to always talk to me like I'm a king or something." Naruto said.

" Forgive me lord Hokage I mean Naruto, you know I'm a man of integrity." Rock Lee said.

" Oh brother, well your client will arrive shortly just doing a little sight seeing." Naruto said.

" Excuse me but what mission do you have, huh Rin?" Kushina asked as Naruto began to panic.

" My team and I will be escorting a foreign fuedal lord back to his land as bodyguards, no big deal." Rin answered oblivously.

" WHAT!" Kushina angers.

" Damn it Rin, I told you not to reveal any of your missions to Kushina you idiot!" Naruto punches Rin on top of his head.

" Father, why do you give Rin and his team such a hard mission and you don't give my team a C-rank mission, huh!" Kushina becomes frustrated with Naruto.

" Kushina." Hinata said out of concern.

" Why do you insist on treating like I'm still a child, if you can't trust me to be safe as a kunoichi then you should have never put me in the academy!" Kushina storms out of the office leaving her team mates and Kakashi behind.

" Kushina, wait!" Hinata attempts to follow Kushina.

" Let her go." Naruto calmly said.

" You have to admit she does have a point there, Naruto." Kakashi said.

" What do you mean, sensei?" Naruto said.

" Tell me Naruto, do you fear for her safety if you were to send her on a harder mission?" Kakashi said.

" Kakashi-sensei, its not that I don't have faith in her, it's because she reminds me a lot of myself I fear her rashfulness will get her hurt or worse, she's my daughter." Naruto voices his concern.

" I understand that Naruto but don't you think I feel the same when you send Obito on a mission with Shikamaru and his group?" Kakashi points out.

" But sensei, Shikamaru is very capable and looks out for your son." Naruto said.

" Right and how many times have I pulled you out of the fire when you needed it most?" Kakashi replied.

" Oh well but..." Naruto said.

" Naruto, cut the kid some slack after all her comrades are the offsprings of Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara and of course she has me." Kakashi said as Naruto began to think about it.

" Kakashi-sensei is right Naruto, she'll be fine." Hinata said.

" If she's in Kakashi-sensei's hands, I say she's in good hands." Rock Lee vouched.

Naruto thought about the request and came to a conclusion with a smile.

" Heh heh, your right sensei I'll go inform Kushina personally of your C-rank mission." Naruto gets up and walks outside the office.

" About time, we get a more worthy mission." Torrah said.

Naruto walks down the stairs outside his office and sees Kushina in tears of the foot of the stairs.

" Kushi, Kushi don't cry." Naruto consolidates his daughter.

" It's not fair father, I want to have my part in saving the village like you or mother, not running errands." Kushina wept.

" I understand how you feel Kushi and I'm sorry I've been holding you back, Kakashi-sensei has informed me that you have remarkable skills and that you remind him of myself." Naruto said.

" I do?" Kushina started to wipe her tears.

" Yes, and I feared that so much that I cringe at the thought you being injured or worse." Naruto explained.

" Father..." Kushina said.

" Please listen Kushina, your my daughter and I love you like I love your mother maybe a little more." Naruto said.

" But I know you'll be safe as long as Kakashi-sensei is there so I'll tell you what, you and your team have a C-rank mission in village hidden in the mist." Naruto informs.

" Yay, yay! What is the mission father!" Kushina cheers happily.

" Same is what your cousin was originally going to get but you'll trade missions with him, you will be bodyguards for an old friend of mine named Inari." Naruto said.

" Inari?" Kushina repeated.

" Yep, a good friend of mine he's suppose to be rebuilding a bridge that supposedly was damaged by rogue ninja but probably nothing will happen it's just a precaution in case the rogue ninja attack." Naruto said.

" So your saying something might or might not happen?" Kushina asked.

" Well yes that's what made this mission a C-rank but if it escalates to something more minor then it's a B-rank or depending whether it's life or death, it will be a A-rank mission." Naruto said.

" Father, I won't let you down." Kushina said.

" Now head back to the office so I can explain the mission to your team." Naruto said.

" Oh boy I can't wait, that's father for you!" Kushina thought while running back to the office with a goofy smile.

" And that's the mission, any questions?" Naruto asked Team Kakashi.

Niether Kushina, Jin or Torrah asked any sort of question and the office door opens.

" Oh there's your client." Naruto said as Kushina, Jin and Torrah turn around to see an adult Inari.

" What's up there, Naruto?" Inari greets.

" Come in my friend." Naruto stands up and shakes Inari's hand.

" So this is your group of ninja for the job?" Inari looks at the group.

" You've grown up substantially, haven't you Inari." Kakashi complimented.

" Kakashi sir, it's good to see you again." Inari bows his head.

" The one over there is my daughter, Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto introduces his daughter.

" Wow, she looks just like you did back when we were kids except more girly and she has dark violet hair." Inari comments.

" Really, you think so?" Naruto chuckles.

" Yeah no kidding, I bet that if there's a problem she'll straighten out those ninja if they attack again." Inari said.

" Come on father, can we go I'm anxious, I'm anxious!" Kushina said.

" Oh all right, well hate to keep your job waiting so good luck on my bridge and watch over my daughter too, my friend." Naruto bids farewell.

" Kakashi-sensei, stay a minute." Naruto stops Kakashi as his team steps out the door.

" Something on your mind?" Kakashi asked.

" Yeah, I want you to keep Kushina safe at all cost in case of battle but what really worries me is if she loses her emotions, don't forget she inherited half of the Nine Tails chakra from me." Naruto said.

" Don't worry it's me remember and in case she does get out of control I have the sealing tag to suppress the Nine Tails before it hits the fifth tail." Kakashi assured. " Good, I'm counting on you sensei." Naruto said.

" Take good care of her, Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said.

" Not to worry you two, we'll be back with no harm done to either of my students." Kakashi smiles.

Kushina and her group walks towards the border of the village then comes across Karasuma Inuzuka who came from her mother's ramen shop.

" Hey Kushina, going on a mission?" Karasuma blushes slightly.

" Yeah, on a C-rank mission what about you?" Kushina replied.

" Cool, I just finished my mission, listen when your done why not come by my mom's shop for some ramen, your team's invited of course." Karasuma hoping that instead Kushina comes alone.

" That'd be great I love your mom's ramen!" Kushina accepts Karasuma's offer.

" Well the sooner we finish our job, the sooner you'll be eating ramen, let's go." Kakashi said.

" Right, bye Karasuma!" Kushina continues to march out the village while waving.

" Say hello to your dad for me, Karasuma." Kakashi gives his regards for Kiba.

" I will, sensei." Karasuma replied and gazes at Kushina.

" Hmph, what a loser." Jin scoffs walking past Karasuma.

" Shut up, Jin!" Kushina retorts.

" Do you two ever getting tired of breathing in each other's necks?" Torrah said.

" Looks like nothing's changed between Kushina and Jin so I guess my chances of asking her out is greater." Karasuma thought while he smiling at Kushina as she walks away.

The Forest Outside Of The Hidden Leaf

" So Naruto's daughter, huh?" Inari smiles.

" In case you want to know, that boy there is the son of Sasuke and Sakura, his name is Jin." Kakashi introduces Jin.

" I knew it, I knew there was something about you that reminded me of Sasuke but I had no idea that Sakura was your mother." Inari said.

" I'm not big on formalities, you'll understand that right?" Jin said.

" R-right, anyway who's kid is this one?" Inari asks about Torrah.

" His name is Torrah, the son of the Kazekage of the sand village and his mom is the former fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi, I'm sure you know of her being that you from the land of the waves." Kakashi introduces Torrah.

" Your mother is lady Terumi!" Inari asked Torrah.

" Yes." Torrah answered.

" I missed being under her rule, the current Mizukage a little ruthless and is not as compassionate as your mother unless you say something wrong to her." Inari chuckled.

" Maybe, but I seen worse she's melted people alive if they back talk." Torrah said which frightened Inari a little.

" What a buzz kill." Jin thought.

" Anyway, so are we there yet?" Kushina brushes off Torrah's comment.

" Y-yes just a little further now." Inari said.

Hidden Mist Village

After a six hour walk, Kushina and her team make it to the hidden mist village.

" So this is the hidden mist village?" Torrah observes the village.

" Yeah believe it or not it used to not be lively like it is now until Naruto your Hokage changed everything." Inari said.

" What do you mean my father changed everything?" Kushina asked.

" Your father is a good man, everyone here were cowards and thieves until it took Naruto to stand up to Gato and his minions to change the way we live here, we're all indebted to your father and your parents." Inari said to Kushina and Jin.

" Hence the name of the bridge that Inari and his men are rebuilding is the great Naruto bridge." Kakashi said.

" That's right." Inari said.

" By the way, how your grandfather Tazuna doing?" Kakashi asked.

" Grandpa... Grandpa Tazuna was murdered by the hidden grass ninja when he confronted them after they bombed the bridge for whatever reason." Inari replied with a hint of sadness in his being.

" That's awful." Kushina said.

" My respects." Kakashi said.

" So where were you?" Jin said.

" I was beaten by them within a inch of my life after witnessing my grandfather's death, I was no match." Inari said.

" So the grass ninja are the rogue ninja we eliminate if they appear when you attempt to rebuild this bridge?" Torrah said with no fear in his voice.

" Correct." Inari said.

" I hope those damned ninja come here, I'll teach em a lesson!" Kushina said.

" Now let's not get ahead of ourselves, that's assuming if any of them are smart enough to do so." Kakashi said.

" We'll start the bridge first thing in the morning, for now stay the night at my house and meet the family it's getting late." Inari said.

As team Kakashi were getting to know Inari's wife, mom and son just outside the hidden mist village were the grass shinobi that contemplated on destroying the rest of the great Naruto bridge.

" I told you we should've finish the job and to think that weakling would still be alive." Grass ninja number one said.

" Nothing is stopping the five of us on destroying what's left of the bridge especially those ninja from the leaf." Grass ninja number two said.

A footstep was heard near the grass ninja and had alerted them.

" Who the hell are you?" The leader of the grass ninja demanded.

The figure of the shadows appeared with a grim expression who seemed to be a sort of ninja.

" How pitiful, so today's rogue ninja just destroy bridges and doesn't even get it done right?" The menacing ninja said.

" Hold your tongue, clanless!" The grass ninja leader said.

" Hm hm, clanless huh?" The ninja replied with a evil chuckle.

" Your name clanless ninja!" Grass ninja number three said.

" Hm hm as you wish though it won't matter in a few seconds, I am Kentaro Kaguya of the Kaguya clan." Kentaro said.

Kentaro Kaguya is the last known survivor of the Kaguya clan who many thought Kimimaro was the last of their kind.

Kentaro also possesses the unique kekkei genkai called the Shikotsumyaku or the ability to manipulate the bones in his body as a weapon anyway he chooses.

Kentaro wears a sort of lime green tunic with matching pants, stands 5 ft and 8 in tall and has long ocean blue hair that reaches shoulder length.

" Kaguya clan! I thought all of the Kaguya were slaughtered in a war with this village many years ago and were no more!" Grass ninja number four said.

" Correct me if I'm wrong but that sounds like a threat." Grass ninja number five called out.

" Come attack and you'll see that it's no mere threat." Kentaro stood still.

It was seen in the shadows that all five grass ninja that jumped to attack Kentaro were all being impaled by his bones that came out his body instantly killing them effortlessly.

" Such a shame, the five of your were unworthy to witness what I can really do." Kentaro said to the five lifeless bodies of the rogue grass ninja.

" Nevermind the bridge, this whole village will be purged of life and will be no more for wiping out my clan!" Kentaro gazes at the village with an evil look.


	7. Chapter 7: Kentaro Attacks, Battle Begin

Hidden Mist Village Fields

The next morning before breakfast, Kushina leaves to go train in the fields not too far away from where Naruto met Haku so many years ago.

" Since those two and Sensei are still sleeping, I might as well get some training in before they wake up." Kushina thought while she was leaving Inari's house.

While passing through the mist forest, Kushina heard metal clanging so went through bushes to investigate.

" Who's there, what!" Kushina asks before seeing that it was Jin who was training with kunai in target practice.

" Hm, oh it's you." Jin said postponing his training.

" What are you doing up, I thought you, Torrah and Kakashi-sensei were still sleeping." Kushina said.

" Hmph, I don't know about Torrah or Sensei but I left to train hours ago." Jin said.

" But it's seven in the morning, where do you find your energy?" Kushina said.

" Simple, I'm used to waking up at three in the morning for early morning training not like most lazy people." Jin said.

" Hey who you calling lazy!" Kushina took offense.

" You of course." Jin said.

" Fine!" Kushina stomps away.

" About time." Jin resumes his training.

" Argh that Jin, the nerve!" Kushina said and then heard Torrah's voice.

" Is that... AHHH!" Kushina tries to guess who it was she heard then dodges a huge tree that fell in front of her.

" Kushina, huh?" Torrah said coming from the north-east where the tree collapsed from.

" Torrah, you too!" Kushina pointed and yelled with the white beady eyes.

" Your up late, I thought you were going to be up long before now." Torrah said.

" Is that all you going to say, that tree almost crushed me you idiot!" Kushina shouts.

" Only fools who are either slow or stupid would be crushed by that tree but I guess your fine." Torrah said.

" Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Kushina said.

" I'm saying your not a fool but if you don't watch yourself you will be one." Torrah said.

" Argh nevermind!" Kushina stomps away again. " Seriously, those two why do I even bother!" Kushina continues to stomp and arrives in the fields.

Kushina sees a large tree stump a little taller and much thicker than her.

" You'll be a perfect punching bag for my frustrations." Kushina said.

Kushina began attacking the stump with her palms and kicks from all directions.

" Stupid Torrah, stupid Jin!" Kushina thought as she intensified her palms and kicks.

Kushina jumps and throws two kunai knives and two shurikens from an aerial distance.

The kunai and shurikens struck the top of the stump like Kushina anticipated.

" Byakugan!" Kushina activates her Byakugan in the air and quickly dashes down from the air like a missile.

Kushina lands a hard kick on the stump and completely shatters it to pieces.

Kushina deactivates her Byakugan and takes a breather.

" Not bad but tree stumps don't fight back." Jin said coming from the woods.

" What do you want, Jin!" Kushina said.

" Relax it's not like I'm looking for a fight, it's pointless when it comes to you." Jin said.

" Do you have a point being here?" Kushina said.

" I was feeling generous and thought I should show you a trick but if you rather I leave then..." Jin said.

" Show me!" Kushina quickly changed her mood.

Jin carved the tree stump's remaining pieces with his kunai to create six targets.

" What's with the targets?" Kushina asked.

" Your training, how good are you at kunai target practice?" Jin said while setting up the target.

" I hardly miss." Kushina replied.

Jin set a target on each tree in a horizontal line about thirty yards from Kushina and himself.

" Let's see, well show me what you got on those targets I set for you." Jin said.

Kushina reached out for her pouch to toss six kunai knives that all landed on the target.

" Not bad, I gave you an easy one to boost up your momentum now let's give you a harder one." Jin said taking off the kunai one by one.

" This time toss your kunai with your shuriken at the same time." Jin said.

Kushina quickly tosses six kunai with six shurikens again landing right on target.

" Your better than I thought now for the hardest one." Jin started to set the targets differently.

Jin set the targets to where two targets are on the ground, one target on a small stump of the left side of the two targets on the ground, one target on another stump on the right of the ground targets and placed the other two on the two trees in front of the ground target.

" Why'd you spread out the targets so far apart, it's impossible to land all the kunai in one strike." Kushina said.

" Well consider this, do you actually think if you're outnumbered by the enemy that they would stay in a straight line for you to attack them for your kunai?" Jin said.

" Well no but still." Kushina said.

" Exactly my point, even you should know that shinobi strike in formations and that usually means an ambush style." Jin said.

" But it's still impossible and don't forget that's why we have team mates to back us up." Kushina argued.

" Impossible huh well watch this." Jin jumped high in the air and threw four kunai knives.

Jin threw two more kunai to hit the two kunai in the middle to force them to hit the targets on the two trees.

" Th-that's impossible!" Kushina comments on how perfectly aimed Jin's kunai are on the center of all targets.

" Team work may be important but using your brain to shorten your chances of losing to the enemy who outnumbers you is another necessity." Jin said after landing.

At that instant before Jin or Kushina realized it, there were paper bombs on the targets and have detonated leaving the two unharmed.

" What was that!" Kushina covered her face from flying wood chips.

" Paper bombs huh, didn't even notice you there Torrah." Jin smirked.

" Though your theory was correct, stealth is another surprise attack alone." Torrah said revealing himself from his smoke cloak jutsu.

" Can't deny that." Jin replied.

" Are you crazy Torrah we were pretty close to that explosion you know!" Kushina shouted.

" I made sure while planting the paper bombs that you were at safe distance as I was showing you another useful strategy tip." Torrah calmly replied.

" Torrah's right, I didn't even notice him at all but Jin somehow knew." Kushina thought.

" Well when you put it like that then okay." Kushina said.

" So what's up, what brought you here?" Jin said to Torrah.

" Same reason you came here, to strengthen up the team." Torrah said.

" That's odd, to think Torrah wanting to contribute to the team when he didn't want to be apart of the leaf village in the first place." Kushina thought.

" And Jin, he's never gotten along with me since we that incident when we were young." Kushina thought.

" This is crazy, too crazy!" Kushina holding her head as she was thinking.

" Well what kind of training do you have in mind since you destroyed my targets?" Jin said.

" Knowing our team techniques to build a battle formation." Torrah answered.

" Sounds solid." Jin agreed.

" You, Kushina?" Torrah asking for her opinion.

" Um sure." Kushina said.

Inari's House

Inari steps out his house with his tools handy to begin rebuilding the Great Naruto Bridge.

" It's about that time." Inari placing his hand on his son's head.

" Where are the ninja from yesterday, father?" Inari's son asked.

A cloud of dust appeared as Kakashi's entrance.

" Morning Kakashi, are the kids out training?" Inari greets.

" Since this morning." Kakashi said.

" They sure are hard workers, they'll be like their parents someday." Inari said.

" Inari, Inari sir!" One of Inari's workers appeared as if he had been running.

" What is it?" Inari said.

" Come to the town quick, you'll want to see this!" The worker said.

" All right let's make it quick." Inari replied.

" I'll round them up." Kakashi vanishes.

Hidden Mist Village Fields

Meanwhile back in the fields, kunai clanging against each other as well swift moving and grunts of Kushina, Jin and Torrah as they spar with one another could be heard.

The sparring has left the clothing of the three ragged up and the fatigue sets in.

" Yeah, I think we should go with that formation." Jin panted.

" I think so too but I also had no idea you guys where really that strong." Kushina also panted.

" Heh, your actually not that bad yourself." Torrah panted.

" Well it's nice to see that you are all finally working together, feeding each other off with your techniques." Kakashi walks past bushes to greet his subordinates.

" Ah Kakashi-sensei!" Kushina said.

" So is it time?" Jin asked.

" Yes it's about that time but first we'll head to the village itself first since something came up, after you change your clothes that is." Kakashi said noticing the wear from their clothing from toe to head.

" Right." Torrah said.

" Meet you three at the village." Kakashi vanishes.

Hidden Mist Village

Kushina, Jin and Torrah quickly make their way to the center of the village where most of the villagers appear to surround something.

" What does this mean?" A villager said.

" Why are they here to begin with?" Another villager said.

" It can't be, it's them." Inari thought as the object of the village attention happens to be the five deceased grass ninja.

" Inari, you seemed troubled what is it?" Kakashi asked.

" These are the ninja that murdered my grandfather." Inari said.

" It appears they were back to finish the job they started but it looks like thats not happening." Kakashi said and then analyzes the bodies.

" It seems they were heavily impaled from their stomach to the top of their rib cages, all of them." Kakashi thought.

" Kakashi-sensei what's going on?" Kushina asked coming through the crowd.

" Hm?" Jin looks at the dead bodies.

" Wh-what happened to those guys!" Kushina said.

" They looked to be grass ninja, could they be the ones you wanted protection from?" Torrah said.

" Yes they are." Inari answered.

" So since these weaklings been eliminated, do we still have a mission here?" Jin said.

" No I don't believe so, these guys were the reason for you all being here so mission success." Inari said.

" Go meet me at the entrance of the village, I'll close the mission here you three." Kakashi said.

" Man this is bogus!" Kushina said walking with Jin and Torrah back to the front of the village.

" Listen Inari, I can't help but feel uneasy about leaving here so if something happens come find us on our way back to the Hidden Leaf village." Kakashi said.

" Why do you feel uneasy, there is no longer a threat?" Inari said.

" For the moment yes there is no threat but the fact that five massacred bodies out in the open like this could mean a message from the one who did it or simply to put you all at ease from the hunters." Kakashi said.

" All right I'll keep my ears open and if you hear nothing by the time you return to your village means it was a coincidence." Inari said.

" Aw man, this stinks so we came here for nothing?" Kushina obviously disappointed.

" Still, something doesn't smell right with those dead bodies out in the open like that." Jin said.

" Right, but we have no choice but to leave this village we are not needed." Torrah said.

" Well if we don't feel right about it then why do we need to leave?" Kushina said.

" Being the Hokage's daughter and you still don't know that rule about a voided mission?" Jin said.

" He means that if the mission we were sent to do is no longer needed, this village is of no concern and we return back to our village." Torrah said.

" But..." Kushina said.

Kentaro was not far from where Kushina, Jin and Torrah were at and he carried a evil smile on his face that troubled Kushina.

" The destruction of this village is at hand!" Kentaro stomped the ground after weaving hand signs.

Giant sharp curved pillars of bones emerged from the ground quickly turning homesteads into rubble throughout the entire village in a heart beat.

" What the hell is that!" Jin said.

The villagers began screaming at the sight of Kentaro's jutsu and panicked through the streets.

Kentaro jumped to a high rubble getting a view of the distressed villagers running for their lives.

" Nobody leaves alive today." Kentaro lifts his right hand.

A large wall made of bones emerged in front of the fleeing villagers.

" What is he doing!" Kushina yelled.

" Now to box you in." Kentaro lifting up his left hand.

Another large wall of bones emerged from the ground behind the villagers, leaving no escape due to the sides being tall buildings.

" Get crushed!" Kentaro claps his hands together.

Several bones from the wall spiked facing the villagers and the walls immediately closed in causing a explosion of blood to spew in the air from the crushed villagers.

" NOOOO!" Kushina screamed as Torrah and Jin look on in sheer shock.

" Th-that was a third of all villagers." Torrah said awestruck.

" We can't let him get away with this!" Kushina clenches her fists.

" Kushina, don't even think about it we don't stand a chance in hell against a guy like that, our mission now to wait for Kakashi and leave this place this isn't our fight!" Jin trying to reason with Kushina.

" Screw those missions to hell!" Kushina leaps away quickly.

" Kushina, no!" Jin yelled.

" Damn it, come on Torrah!" Jin about to make a jump for it but sees Torrah still in his awestruck phase.

" A-a third of the people!" Torrah still in a trance.

" Torrah, hey man snap out of it we got to stop Kushina!" Jin said but once again does not go through.

" Ugh, forget it just stay here then I'll get her!" Jin leaped from pillar to pillar.

" Kushina... Jin... don't..." Torrah coarsely pleaded.

" Hm, hm to think all these scared cowards polished off my clan what a joke." Kentaro chuckled.

" You bastard!" Kushina screamed as she got closer to Kentaro. Kentaro was punched hard in the jaw by Kushina and yet hardly budged an inch.

" You punch hard for a young girl." Kentaro smirked.

" Want another, you bastard!" Kushina balled up her fist again.

" Very well I see fun in you, follow me." Kentaro created more bone pillars and leapt away.

" Why you!" Kushina about to jump.

" Kushina, stop damn it!" Jin jumped in front of Kushina.

" Get out of my way Jin, I'm not letting him go." Kushina said.

" Who says your going alone." Jin said.

" Jin..." Kushina said.

" I see there's no way of talking you out of this so I'll let you slide just this once, let's kill this murderer!" Jin leapt pillar to pillar first.

" Jin..." Kushina thought, smiled and followed.

The Great Naruto Bridge

Kentaro chose the damaged bridge since it was nearby and isolated away from the village.

Jin lands first and Kushina lands next as they stand off against Kentaro.

" I see you brought a friend for the massacre." Kentaro said.

" Where's Torrah, Jin?" Kushina whispers to Jin.

" Torrah hasn't moved from that spot where he was standing, he's afraid." Jin said as a sweat drops from the side of his face.

" What, where's Kakashi-sensei!" Kushina at disbelief that Torrah would not want to fight.

" I have no idea where Kakashi is at so it looks like we're on our own for now." Jin said.

" I'll give you two a fighting chance, show me what you got!" Kentaro boasted.

" Kushina, wait don't attack yet we don't know how to go about this." Jin said seeing that Kushina was losing her cool.

" Fight head on!" Kushina charged at Kentaro with her Byakugan activated.

" Kushina, wait!" Jin yelled.

" Argh, damn it!" Jin charged after Kushina towards Kentaro.

Kushina struck Kentaro hard in the face with a right palm, quickly hitting the sixty four chakra points throughout Kentaro's body in full fledged anger.

Jin frog leaps over Kushina to kick Kentaro's face with both feet, spewed blood from Kentaro's mouth after crushing his stomach with both knees then weaved fire style hand signs.

" Fire style: flame dragon jutsu!" Jin releases a powerful flame dragon to completely swallow Kentaro in the flames rage.

" Did you get him?" Kushina said.

" Did you like that!" Jin slightly panted as he taunts Kentaro.

Kentaro appears motionless and damaged from Kushina and Jin's combinated onslaught.

" Still alive but damaged pretty badly." Kushina analyzes Kentaro with her Byakugan.

Kentaro slowly gets up while a confident smile on his face.

" Is that all?" Kentaro taunted then realized there was a paper bomb attached to his back.

" How!" Kentaro said.

" Smoke style: smoke shift jutsu!" Torrah suddenly appears from his smoke cloak jutsu quickly alerting Jin and Kushina.

" Torrah!" Jin and Kushina said.

Torrah quickly shifts surrounded by smoke in front of Kentaro, high jump kicks Kentaro in the face, disappears in a cloud of smoke behind him and reappears behind Kentaro followed by another high jump kick to the face.

Kentaro drags on the ground from the force of Torrah's kick.

" This will finish you!" Torrah detonates the paper bomb on Kentaro's back.

" Nice, Torrah maybe your not a coward after all." Jin giving props.

" I realized if maybe if you two could stand up to him then I could do the same after all what would that make of me?" Torrah said.

" I'd wipe that smile off now if I were you." Kushina taunted Kentaro.

To their surprise Kentaro stood up once again though it appeared he was heavily weakened and he still had a smirk on his face despite blood on his mouth and broken bones.

" I see that I underestimated you kids, to think you to could induce blood on my face show that you are no mere ninja even if I was just testing you." Kentaro said.

" Testing us, quit bluffing" Jin said.

" Hm hm, oh but I was." Kentaro chuckled and then raises his voice.

The dents that were present in Kentaro's body from Kushina, Torrah and Jin's assault were now healed and was as if nothing happened to him.

" What the...!" Kushina said.

" That's not possible!" Torrah said.

" It's like the bones in his body replaces itself when damaged, so all of that was for nothing!" Jin realized.

" Any ordinary shinobi would've fallen to that combination but I'm not ordinary." Kentaro smirked.

" Now it's about time I get serious." Kentaro said cracking his bones.

Torrah was on the left flank behind Kushina and Jin was on the right as they stood their ground.

" All right, ready or not, here I come!" Kentaro quickly vanishes.

Kentaro's speed was so fast that it seemed a fast breeze past Kushina and ended up behind Torrah and Jin.

" Wha...!" Kushina said. " He's fast!" Jin thought.

Before Jin and Torrah could react, they both were elbowed to the back of their heads dropping them to the ground.

Kushina had only a second to turn around before she was elbowed in the stomach and sent flying horizontally from the force of Kentaro's attack.

" Don't throw in the towel yet, I'm just getting started!" Kentaro weaved hand signs and stomped the ground.

Pillars with fists at the end made of bones emerged from the ground uppercutted Kushina higher and higher as the pillars got taller.

" Just so you two don't have ideas." Kentaro weaving the similiar hand signs while facing Torrah and Jin then stomps the ground once more.

Two pillars of bone emerged from where Torrah and Jin were lying had sent the two flying from incoming fists outside the pillars.

" Now time for you to come down!" Kentaro faced Kushina and weaved different hand signs then punched towards the ground.

A dimensional rift appeared behind the airborned Kushina and out came a large skull fist knocking Kushina roughly on the ground.

Jin and Torrah have also landed roughly on the ground.

" What a pity, you guys are done already hm?" Kentaro walks like a predator to the unmoved Kushina.

" K-Kakashi-sensei...W-w-where are you..." Kushina pleads with blood coming out her mouth.

" Playing with you three, I'll kill you one by one and resume back to my mission, starting with you hothead." Kentaro picks up Kushina by the throat.

" Ku-Kushina...No...!" Jin slowly raises his head.

Kentaro pulls his hand back and creates a bone dagger on his forearm.

" Damn... Damn you..!" Torrah angers while moving like Jin.

" Now die!" Kentaro shouts pushing his dagger forward but was stopped by Kakashi.

Kentaro saw that Kakashi had stopped his arm with one hand and the other hand had a kunai next to his head.

" This game ends now, release her your fight is with me." Kakashi demanded.

" Ah, such chakra from you, very well I'll release this brat!" Kentaro shows interest in Kakashi and throws Kushina to the ground.

" Ka-Kakashi-sensei...!" Kushina sees Kakashi has finally entered the fray.

" The real battle starts now!" Kakashi declared.


	8. Chapter 8: Jin's Mangekyo Sharingan

Kakashi saves Kushina's team from certain death by Kentaro and now faces off with Kentaro himself.

" Ah yes, your chakra is quite powerful indeed, but do you think it's enough?" Kentaro smiles regardless that a kunai is on the side of his head.

" Enough talk, you have explaining to do!" Kakashi demanded.

" Judging from your ability and kekkei genkai, your of the Kaguya clan." Kakashi said.

" Hm hm, how right you are, yes it seems your information served you well I am of the Kaguya clan, Kentaro Kaguya." Kentaro chuckled.

" Wasn't your clan exterminated years ago, why are you here?" Kakashi said.

" My you are full of questions but since your time is short I'll answer, my clan was destroyed by this village many years ago and I learned utilize the pinnacle of my clan's secret kekkei genkai unlike that fool Kimimaro so I have returned to demolish the village which is nearly successful." Kentaro said.

" I've watched your moves, it appears you use your bones to regenerate yourself and to attack in ways unimaginable." Kakashi said.

" And you still have no idea what I'm capable of." Kentaro said.

" Well that's unfortunate for you and your abilities potential, they could have been put to good use." Kakashi said seemingly unaware of Kentaro's next move.

" But they are." Kentaro turned and smiled evilly at Kakashi.

A sharp bone pillar appeared from the ground aiming for Kakashi from behind.

" Kakashi-sensei, watch out!" Torrah shouted.

The bone pillar impaled through Kakashi which reveals it was merely a shadow clone and the real Kakashi punches Kentaro on the face.

Kentaro is forced out of the bridge onto the water from Kakashi's punch.

" He used a shadow clone." Jin said.

" T-thank goodness." Kushina thought.

" Shadow clone huh, would have expected no less of someone your strength." Kentaro said.

Kakashi somersaults from the bridge to the water.

" So I see you choose death than to walk away." Kakashi said.

" Why should I, it's gotten fun!" Kentaro creates bone shurikens from his forearms.

Kentaro releases a wave of bone shurikens as Kakashi flees away from them.

Kentaro ceases his attack and dashes into Kakashi.

Kakashi and Kentaro's knees clashes, Kentaro grabs Kakashi's incoming punch, Kakashi head buts Kentaro and Kentaro kicks Kakashi in the face.

Kakashi does a reverse cartwheel and weaves a hand sign.

" Fire style: dragon flame jutsu!" Kakashi releases a high degree flamethrower to Kentaro who weaves a hand sign of his own.

" Irrelevant." Kentaro finishing his hand sign.

The bones from Kentaro's rib cage expanded to where the entire front of his body was protected from Kakashi's dragon flame jutsu but leaving his back unprotected.

" What!" Kakashi said.

" What was that!" Torrah said.

" How do you like my shield created from my impenetrable bones?" Kentaro rids the bone shield to his rib cage.

" This is going to be more troublesome than I thought." Kakashi thought as he pulls his forehand protector from his left eye.

" Time to end this." Kakashi opens his sharingan eye.

" A sharingan? Only a few shinobi possess such a eye." Kentaro thought.

" If I had to venture a guess on who you are, I'd say your Kakashi the copy ninja then." Kentaro guesses correctly.

" The rumors of what father and mother said were true, Kakashi does possess the sharingan as well!" Jin thought.

" You want to fight or talk!" Kakashi readied himself.

Kentaro weaved hand signs and punched toward Kakashi.

A dimensional rift appeared behind Kakashi and large skull fist sent him flying.

Kentaro dashed forward and started hitting Kakashi from head to ribs then finished off with a knee heading for his face.

Kakashi caught the knee and twists Kentaro's body like a cyclone.

Kakashi with great speed comes from all directions punching Kentaro in the face as Kentaro continues to twist like a cyclone all the way down.

Kakashi wraps his arms around Kentaro's body to cease him from spinning and slams Kentaro head first to the ground.

While the ground shook from impact of Kakashi's attack, Kentaro drills himself underground and uppercuts Kakashi when he reemerged.

Kakashi sucks up the pain of the uppercut and swings down hard on Kentaro's face in retaliation.

" What a fight." Jin said.

" Kakashi-sensei is the best." Kushina said.

" How much longer can either of them keep up?" Torrah said with hand on his rib.

Kentaro and Kakashi momentarily ceased fighting to catch their breath.

" I see now why your a well known ninja Kakashi, you have remarkable power." Kentaro said.

" There's a reason I'm well known, it's because punks like you that make me famous!" Kakashi weaves a water style hand sign.

" Water style: water dragon jutsu!" Kakashi unleashed a huge water dragon.

Kentaro smiles and dodges the water dragon with ease and weaves signs.

" Is that the best you can do, Kakashi!" Kentaro taunts with a cocky smile.

Another hidden shadow clone from Kakashi suddenly appears to restrain Kentaro from behind much to the surprise of Kentaro.

" What, a trap!" Kentaro said looking at the shadow clone of Kakashi behind him.

" Sensei is amazing!" Kushina said.

" This ends now, no matter how much you resist your end meets here!" Kakashi claps his hands together in front of his sharingan eye which transforms into a mangekyo sharingan.

" What's this, no!" Kentaro continues to struggle.

" What power, if that hits me it's over!" Kentaro feels the power behind Kakashi's mangekyo sharingan.

" Time to die Kentaro, kamui!" Kakashi starts to distort the air surrounding Kentaro.

" NOOOO!" Kentaro weaved hand sign with one hand.

Kentaro spiked his entire body with bone pillars to get rid of Kakashi's shadow clone and quickly creates his bone shield from his rib cage to defend against Kakashi's kamui.

" Damn it...!" Kakashi thought as he's starting to feel the toll of his kamui attack.

Kentaro shield received only a crack from the kamui and then it retreated back to his rib cage.

" That's some power behind that sharingan of yours Kakashi, it was even enough to put a crack in my supposed shield." Kentaro commends Kakashi while Kakashi pants.

" What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei, that was an incredible attack!" Kushina said.

" Kakashi put a lot of power into that last attack and in turn, he has drained a lot of his own chakra." Jin explained.

" Jin, Kushina get ready we may have to step in." Torrah said.

" Say the word and we'll attack now!" Kushina readied herself.

" Wait a minute!" Jin placed his hand on Kushina's shoulder.

" We need to wait for the moment when he's most vulnerable then we attack with all we got." Jin said.

" What's wrong eh Kakashi, you feeling worn out?" Kentaro taunted.

A bone pillar appears right in front of Kakashi to surprise attack him but misses from Kakashi dodging.

Several bone pillars appear from where Kakashi flees to either attack him or tire him out more.

" Damn it I can't keep up I need more time to gather more charka!" Kakashi thought while fleeing.

Kentaro vanishes and appears in front of Kakashi to land one hard punch to the face followed by more punches and kicks.

Kentaro kicks Kakashi to the ground and watches Kakashi slow stand up to his feet.

" How about I keep you from running?" Kentaro points at Kakashi's knee with his finger tip.

A small bone shaped as an bullet shot out from Kentaro's finger tip and made a nasty gash above Kakashi's knee cap.

" ARGGHH!" Kakashi writhed in pain.

Kentaro shot another bone bullet on top of Kakashi's right shoulder to stand him up then shot two more bone bullets to hit his jaw and the top of his forehead.

" HAHAHA, NOW TAKE MORE!" Kentaro started shooting more bone bullets throughout Kakashi's body.

" No sensei!" Kushina shouts.

" N-no...!" Jin silently said.

" Kakashi..!" Torrah thought while watch Kakashi writhe in pain from Kentaro's bone bullet assault.

Kushina could no longer hold her anger so she dashes very quickly to assist Kakashi.

" Kushina no!" Torrah exclaimed.

" Damn it!" Jin runs after Kushina followed by Torrah.

" Damn you!" Kushina activates her byakugan.

Kentaro saw Kushina coming from the corner of his eye, caught her fist, spun her around, let go and kicked her hard in the jaw to send her flying hard.

" Kushina... No...!" Kakashi weakly struggled in attempt to help Kushina.

Kentaro creates a dimensional rift and large skull elbow smashed Kushina on the side of her head to make her fly back to where Kentaro stands.

" Now suffer!" Kentaro weaves hand signs and stomps the ground.

Bone pillars with fists emerges from the ground to uppercut Kushina's way to him.

" Why you!" Jin capitalizes on Kentaro focusing on Kushina by stomping on Kentaro's face and Torrah stomps on Kentaro's ribs.

" Smoke style: smoke teleportation jutsu!" Torrah disappears in a cloud of smoke behind him.

Torrah appears in a cloud smoke behind Kentaro and gave him his hardest punch on Kentaro's back.

" BLARGH!" Kentaro spat out saliva.

Jin run up Kentaro's knee to knee him in the face and ended his attack with an elbow.

" Torrah!" Jin signaled while Torrah quickly weaves his smoke style hand signs.

" Smoke style: charcoal smoke jutsu!" Torrah quickly spews out mist of black smoke aiming for Kentaro.

" Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" Jin inhaled and exhaled raging flames that accurately collabrated with Torrah's charcoal smoke jutsu to create one jutsu.

Kentaro shouted in pain since Torrah's charcoal smoke basically fueled the flames of Jin's fire ball jutsu greatly.

" What power, what team work!" Kakashi with eyes wide open of amazement at his two students well timed attack.

Jin and Torrah stood by catching their breath knowing that Kentaro is not dead.

" Kushina!" Jin exclaimed as Kushina came crashing down from the air.

Jin ran as fast as he could and dove to catch Kushina.

Torrah smoke teleported himself and caught Kushina alongside Jin.

Kushina in great pain opens her eyes and sees that both Jin and Torrah held her in their arms.

" Torrah... Jin..." Kushina whispered.

" It's going to be all right." Torrah said.

" Rest easy, Torrah and I will take it from here." Jin said.

" You... You guys..." Kushina slowly smiles with a blush.

The ground shook a little and from the rubble, Kentaro rises in anger.

" All that you fools accomplished only angered me, now I will send you to your deaths!" Kentaro began charging up his chakra.

" Just hold on you two, I'll be there!" Kakashi tries to regain his chakra back.

With the assist of his chakra, Kentaro's speed increased and dashed to Jin and Torrah.

" WATCH OUT!" Kushina yelled to warn her comrades.

Kentaro head buts Jin, roundhouse kicks Torrah and weaves his hand signs.

Seven small dimensional rifts on the right and left keeping Jin and Torrah in between the attack zone.

A total of fourteen averaged sized fists attacked Jin and Torrah making a pinball game out of them.

" This is not over!" Kentaro reaches down with both hands.

Two large dimensional rifts underneath Jin and Torrah summoned two large skull hands.

The two skull hands grabbed Jin and Torrah then forced them clash heads.

Blood came down profusely off the foreheads of Jin and Torrah as they are completely dazed.

" Hmph, though you are weak you can still be trouble if unchecked!" Kentaro turns and looks at Kushina.

Kentaro created a bone pillars to constrict Kushina to confine and slowly suffocate her.

" Let her go!" Jin angered greatly.

" She will die and you can do nothing to save her." Kentaro said.

" I- I can no longer let you live, I must protect my team mates!" Jin awakens his sharingan.

" Jin's eyes!" Kushina seeing Jin's sharingan for the first time.

" My, my sharingan has awakened!" Jin thought.

Jin looks a few weeks back when training with Sasuke when his sharingan was first activated but quickly reverts back to his black eyes.

" You may be ranked number one in your class but you still need more training on how to awaken your sharingan." Sasuke said in Jin's flashback.

" Jin?" Torrah thought.

" AHHH ARGHH!" Kushina screams of pain that Kentaro's bone pillars are doing to her body.

" FINE, THEN I'LL MAKE YOU LET GO!" Jin's sharingan eyes started to transform to mangekyo sharingan.

" What's this!" Kentaro shouted.

" Mangekyo sharingan!" Kakashi shouts in awe.

Jin's mangekyo sharingan has five small black flame symbols in each of his eyes that has a black line connecting each other inside the red pupil.

" DIE!" Jin shouted releasing red chakra from his eyes.

" Oh no!" Torrah dashes out of Jin's way.

The chakra from Jin's eyes created a giant supernova flame ball that made it's way to Kentaro who was stunned.

" Take this!" Kentaro releases a wave of bone pillars to fight off the attack.

Kentaro's bone pillars were easily defeated by Jin's supernova flame ball so Kentaro tried to deflect it with his bare hands.

" NO ARGHHH!" Kentaro struggled with all his might.

Jin's supernova flame ball proved too much for Kentaro to handle and won the clash in a explosion.

" He did it..!" Torrah thought.

" Jin...!" Kushina said despite still suffocating.

Jin could no longer sustain the mangekyo sharingan and reverted back to his black eyes standing on one knee.

" Jin!" Torrah helped Jin to his feet.

" To think he could awaken the mangekyo sharingan at a young age, he is definitely Sasuke's son..!" Kakashi thought as he was simply amazed.

" Come on Torrah, let's get Kushina out.." Jin said.

" You got it." Torrah assists Jin in walking to where Kushina is slowly dying.

Right away, Kakashi knew something was wrong.

" NO, JIN, TORRAH MOVE!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Before Kushina knew it, the blood of Torrah and Jin gushed onto her face leaving an empty expression.

Kentaro had appeared behind both Jin and Torrah with a large bone blade on his forearm that went through their stomachs.


	9. Chapter 9: Kushina's Hidden Power

The blood of Jin and Torrah was spilled onto the distraught Kushina's face at the hands of Kentaro who had taken a good deal of damage thanks to Jin's mangekyo sharingan.

" No, no damn it no!" Kakashi crashing to his knees with a sense of pain and loss.

Kushina remained emotionless not believing that her comrades have met their end in front of her very eyes.

" Heh, I have to hand it to the Uchiha kid, had I not protected myself with my bone shield at the last minute I would have bitten the dust there." Kentaro feeling nothing for his damage to Jin and Torrah who remain motionless on his bone blade.

" Haha HAHAHA!" Kentaro laughed manically.

" Torrah... Jin..." Kushina thought with tears in her eyes as she begins her flashback starting twelve years ago.

Twelve Years Ago

Not long after Kushina was born, Sasuke and Sakura paid Naruto and Hinata a visit with a few months old Jin.

" Oh come in you guys, welcome." Naruto greets his fellow team seven comrades.

" Hey Naruto, Hinata." Sakura greets holding her son.

" It's nice of you two to visit especially with Jin and all." Hinata holds baby Kushina close to her body while sitting on a chair.

Sakura walks closer to Hinata with a smile on her face as she sees Kushina sleeping peacefully.

" Hey there sweetie, aww don't you look adorable sleeping with your mommy." Sakura coos Kushina.

" How's it going, Sasuke how do you like being a father now?" Naruto said.

" My son will bring the new meaning of honor to what's left of the clan and being a father's harder than I thought it would be." Sasuke said.

" Yeah I hear ya, my little Kushi's a handful and Hinata sometimes gets angry with me when I complain." Naruto laughs.

" Hmph so I see." Sasuke said.

" So Naruto, you haven't forgotten our match that will take place in the future have you?" Sasuke changes subject.

" Hmph, don't you worry Sasuke with this new jutsu I'm developing you won't stand a chance." Naruto wink his eye.

" Well then, whatever jutsu you got in mind you better have a back up if you hope to beat me old friend." Sasuke said.

" Oh she's waking up!" Sakura said watching Kushina wake up.

The first person Kushina glanced at was Jin who also glances at Kushina.

" Oh what's this, are you glancing at your future husband." Sakura baby talked Kushina.

" One thing is for sure, they will be close growing up." Hinata said and then smiles at Jin.

" You're going to be a handsome young man one day, aren't you Jin?" Hinata said.

" And Kushina's going to be a beautiful young woman one day, yes she is." Sakura said kneeling down to Kushina's level.

Kushina and Jin looks at each other and smiles.

Six Years Ago

Ever since Kushina and Jin were introduced to each other, they would play regularly and became very close until an incident came.

" Kushina, let's play ninja tag bet you can't catch me!" Jin said.

" Bring it on!" Kushina accepted and started chasing Jin around the Hokage office.

" Kids huh, aren't they wonderful?" Naruto said.

" Mine's better." Sasuke knowingly pushes Naruto's buttons.

" What was that pal!" Naruto popped a vein.

" Every time with those two." Sakura shakes her head with her eyes closed.

" Some things never change." Hinata said.

" Hmph, I said mine's better." Sasuke repeated.

" Oh yeah, well how bout this how bout after my daughter kicks Jin's butt at the Chunin Exams I do the same to you!" Naruto snaps.

" Heh, I wouldn't have it any other way good thinking, pal!" Sasuke smirks.

" Buddy!" Naruto bumps foreheads with Sasuke.

" My friend!" Sasuke pushes his forehead forward.

" My brother!" Naruto pushes back.

" Boys please not in the house!" Hinata scolds Sasuke and Naruto.

" Yeah, you two do this all the time whenever we come over!" Sakura also scolding the two.

Jin and Kushina stopped playing tag and watched what was going on.

" Hey Kushina?" Jin quietly said.

" Yes?" Kushina answered.

" Does your father actually think you can beat me in the Chunin Exams when we get older and actually think he could beat my father?" Jin said.

" Well gosh, I don't know he is lord Hokage." Kushina responds to Jin's disliking.

" So you think the two of you are better than us, huh!" Jin yelled.

" Jin, what's the matter?" Kushina asked.

" Just because we are the last of my clan does not mean we get pushed aside by you!" Jin yelled.

" Jin, hold on why are you so angry all the sudden!" Kushina said.

" Kushina... starting today we are no longer friends, we are rivals!" Jin declared his separation of friendship.

" Jin... you are so stupid I hate you!" Kushina shouted butting heads with Jin.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke saw what was happening and separated their kids.

" Jin, mind your manners that's not how you speak to a young girl!" Sakura said.

" You too, Kushina now go apologize!" Hinata said.

" I'm not apologizing to that idiot!" Kushina refused.

" A girl, she's no girl she's a nuisance a problem!" Jin said.

From that day on Jin and Kushina became rivals that sometimes go from bad to worse even during the academy days.

" Father, teach me ninjutsu I'm going to show her we Uchiha will not bow to the likes of her!" Jin said.

" Ha, I suppose I can show you a few things but I warn you son, the training I'll put you through is rigorous so don't cry to your mother." Sasuke said.

Earlier Today

Right after Kushina, Jin and Torrah trained with each other willingly for the first time, Kushina spoke with both Jin and Torrah that revived a friendship and began a new friendship.

" Torrah, at first I thought you were a jerk and hard to talk to but since we helped each other out in training your different, why the change?" Kushina asked.

" I wasn't always like this you know, I was afraid." Torrah confessed to Jin and Kushina's surprise.

" Afraid, afraid of what?" Kushina asked.

" I am what my father calls a jinjuriki in my village hidden in the sand, at first the kids were afraid me because of it's power but came to like me for who I was not as a monster." Torrah said.

" A jinjuriki huh, sounds like Kushina there." Jin said.

" Kushina!" Torrah said with surprise in his voice.

" That's right, father said I am a jinjuriki that carried the nine tailed fox that attacked my village twenty eight years ago though father said not to worry." Kushina said.

" Kushina and I are more alike than I thought." Torrah thought.

" If you being a jinjuriki makes you think people in our village judge you before they know you, I'm proof that they don't." Kushina smiled.

" Perhaps it will not be so bad after all." Torrah thought and then smiled.

Jin watched their conversation and glanced away until Kushina spoke to him first.

" Hey um Jin?" Kushina said.

" Hm what's up?" Jin said.

" Why did you become nice and helped me train first." Kushina asked while Jin has a worried expression like it wasn't part of his plan.

" We're a team like Kakashi said, I only helped to strengthen you up for our match at the Chunin Exam that was it." Jin said with his face turned around hiding the fact that he helped for a different reason.

" Oh I see, well when that time comes I won't lose." Kushina said.

" Hmhm, good until then I'll make sure niether of us dies in the battle against those grass ninja if they show up." Jin smirked.

Present Day

" Don't... You... Dare... Laugh...!" Kushina deepened her voice in anger.

" Oh and why not because your team mates are dead, I find that very funny." Kentaro cold heartedly tosses Jin and Torrah off his bone blade.

Upon seeing that, Kushina's heart beat loudly and started breathing with intense anger.

Kushina's natural blue eyes started to change to red eyes with a slit in the middle.

" HAHAHAHA!" Kentaro laughed more and more.

" Damn you Kentaro, you will pay!" Kakashi's sharingan eye was started to transform to the mangekyo sharingan.

" Can't have you releasing that power again, can't I?" Kentaro shot a bone bullet to bring down Kakashi.

Kentaro quickly vanishes and reappears crushing Kakashi's stomach with his knees causing Kakashi to spit blood out.

" STOP IT!" Kushina's breathing started to synchronize with the growl of the nine tailed fox.

" Ku-Kushina...!" Kakashi realized what was happening to Kushina.

" Now you will witness the death of your master before I send you to hell." Kentaro laughed while pulling his arm back with a bone blade but sensed an enormous amount of chakra from Kushina.

Kushina started to emit the red chakra cloak of the nine tails along with a golden chakra outlining her body.

" Hm, what's this?" Kentaro ceased laughing and stepped away from Kakashi then realized the bone pillars that confined Kushina was beginning to crack.

" Yellow electricity was all over the bone pillars and Kushina out of rage lifts her arms up to easily break the bone pillars frightened Kentaro.

" I don't believe the power I'm sensing from this brat it's impossible for a kid and yet it's still going higher!" Kentaro sweating bullets.

Kushina opened up her palm and created a flaming orange and red rasengan with ease.

" Leave my sensei and my friends...ALONE!" Kushina's power erupted.

The weight of Kushina's chakra largely cracked the ground she was standing on when she dashed at the speed of light to attack Kentaro.

Kushina came closer with tears in her eyes and anger in her voice that left Kentaro paralyzed with fear.

" NO YOU DON'T!" Kentaro created his bone shield.

" RASENGAN!" Kushina said.

Kushina's nine tailed rasengan made contact with Kentaro's bone shield, easily shatters the shield and badly injures Kentaro in the process.

" OOOHWAAAAHHHH!" Kentaro screams loudly in agony with Kakashi looking on with shock and fear of Kushina's awakened power.

Kentaro sways sideways backwards in reaction to the pain of Kushina's attack holding his rib area in deep pain.

The injuries Kushina has sustained as well as the amount of chakra she's displayed has caused her to revert back to her base form and lose consciousness.

" I must finish him off now!" Kakashi musters what's left of his chakra to prepare for one final kamui.

Kentaro slowly looks up to Kakashi who already clapped his hands together in front of his sharingan eye.

" N-no... can't move... the pain... what did that brat do to me..!" Kentaro thought as he struggles to move but won't budge an inch.

" Your day's of killing is over, Kentaro this for my students, Kamui!" Kakashi starts to distort the air around Kentaro.

" NOOOOO!" Kentaro screams with defiance.

Kakashi's kamui reduced Kentaro into small pieces that had scattered in the wind and has ended the battle.

Kakashi had dropped to his knees not only because he has no chakra but to cry at the loss of Torrah and Jin.

" How... How do I tell their parents!" Kakashi cried.

Above one of the destroyed buildings at the mist village was Ino and Might Guy who was sent as back up but was too late.

" There Guy-sensei!" Ino points to where Kakashi's team was at.

" Kakashi!" Guy jumps from building and sprints to Kakashi with Ino.

" * gasps* Oh no, the kids!" Ino runs straight to Kushina, Jin and Torrah's direction.

" Kakashi, hey speak to me buddy!" Guy shakes Kakashi.

" Check.. My students..." Kakashi weakly said.

" Guy-sensei, Kushina is in bad shape and lost consciousness but Torrah and Jin are barely breathing, they're on the verge of dying!" Ino informs.

" Restore them immediately!" Guy said.

Ino began her medical ninjutsu on both Torrah and Jin while reaches into his pouch for a food pill.

" Here, take this Kakashi I can't have my eternal rival dying on me now!" Guy said.

" Torrah and Jin are alive, thank goodness...!" Kakashi eats food pill to give him temporary energy to move around.

" Is everyone all right!" Inari runs to where everybodies at.

" Everyone is still alive but the kids just barely, we'll have to take them to the Leaf village for full treatment immediately." Guy responded.

" Let me help you take them, it's the least I can do." Inari offered.

" Jin and Torrah are no longer in danger of dying but they still will need full medical attention back at the village." Ino said.

" Very well, take the girl there kid I'll get the boys!" Guy said.

" Inari, let me take Kushina help Guy here with Jin and Torrah." Kakashi said.

" You got it." Inari said and went to pick up Torrah while Guy picks up Jin.

" Ino, send a message to the Hokage tell him where on our way." Guy said.

" Already sent." Ino replied.

" I can't imagine what will go through Naruto's head once he finds out about his daughter." Kakashi thought.

" Here kid, we have to get there first so you might want to take this to try to keep up." Guy gives Inari a food pill.

As soon as Inari swallowed the food pill, the group rapidly left the Mist Village back to the Leaf Village for treatment.


	10. Chapter 10: Kushina's Third Chakra

The Forest Between Leaf and Mist Village

Kakashi, the back up squad and Inari quickly scurried through the forest back to the Leaf Village to tend the injures done to Kushina, Jin and Torrah.

" Up the branches!" Kakashi said jumping up tree branches first.

" Uhh, I'll just stay on the ground!" Inari continues to keep up with Torrah on his shoulders.

" Hurry, must hurry!" Kakashi thought then momentarily loses his balance on one of the tree branches.

Kushina falls from Kakashi's grasp still unconscious.

" No!" Kakashi jumps off from the tree branch and catches Kushina injuring himself more in the process when his shoulder separated by crashing against a tree.

" Argh!" Kakashi writhes in pain placing his free hand behind his right shoulder.

" Kakashi, are you all right!" Guy stops to check on him.

" Here, let me take her Kakashi-sensei you're in bad shape!" Ino said.

" No, she's my student she's my responsibility!" Kakashi refuses help.

" But sensei, you need treatment as well you can't overexert yourself in your condition!" Ino protested.

" My student, my responsibility!" Kakashi turns and continues swiftly back to the village on ground.

Leaf Training Fields

Naruto weaved hand signs while concertrating his chakra creating winds from his body.

" I'm close, I can feel it now!" Naruto thought.

" Amazing!" Hinata said from watching with Tsunade.

" It amazes me since the fourth shinobi war is over because of his power and Naruto still keeps up with his training it's like he's not satisfied." Tsunade said.

An Anbu black ops member appears before Tsunade and Hinata.

" Lady fifth, Lady Hinata we received an urgent message from Kakashi's squad!" The Anbu member said.

" Hm?" Naruto overheard then uses super speed to appear where Hinata, Tsunade and the Anbu member are.

" What is this about?" Naruto said.

" Lord Hokage, Kakashi and his squad were involved in an A-rank mission and have all been injured greatly, they are proceeding to the hospital for treatment!" The Anbu member relayed the message.

" No Kushina! Naruto!" Hinata buries her tearful face onto Naruto's chest.

Naruto began fighting his tears while Tsunade looks on with shock.

" My daughter, what about my daughter is she alive! What of Jin and Torrah!" Naruto demanded.

" I'm sorry lord Hokage, their injures were not mentioned I'm sorry." The Anbu member regrettably said.

" Hinata, listen we have to go to her she needs us!" Naruto said.

" Naruto, why did we send our only daughter far away from us, she could be gravely injured or worse!" Hinata cried.

Hinata's words caused pain within Naruto's being as he had no reply but looks of regret.

" Hinata, Naruto had no way of knowing that they would encounter a life and death situation, you know as well as he does that missions can change at any given moment it's part of being a ninja!" Tsunade defends Naruto.

Hinata looks down at the ground taking in Tsunade's words.

" Naruto... I'm sorry." Hinato apologizes.

" Let's...Let's just see if our daughter is all right." Naruto abandoned his training and sprints to the hospital with Tsunade and Hinata.

Konoha Leaf Hospital

Kakashi and the back up squad arrives at the hospital of the Leaf Village not a moment too soon.

" We need to begin treatment immediately for these three!" Ino said handing paperwork to a receptionist at the desk.

" Jin, my son!" Sakura runs through a few of nurses and snatches Jin away from Guy.

" Kakashi-sensei, what has happened to my son!" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes.

" Sakura, take it easy Kakashi-sensei did all that he could to make sure Jin is alive!" Ino said to defend Kakashi.

" Get out of my way!" Sakura again runs through nurses to take Jin to a room to begin the healing process.

" Sakura!" Ino called out.

" Let her go, Sakura has every right to worry of her son." Kakashi said then crashed to his knees with Kushina still in his arms.

" Kakashi!" Guy trying to help Kakashi up.

" Kakashi!" Shizune runs into the hospital to help Guy get Kakashi to his feet.

" Kakashi let me take her to begin her treatment." Ino takes Kushina from Kakashi's hands.

" Take care of my students." Kakashi said.

" You got it!" Ino turns and takes Kushina to her room.

" I'll take this young man to begin his treatment." A female nurse said to Inari.

" He's all yours." Inari hands Torrah over.

" Stay with us old buddy, we'll get you all fixed up." Guy assured Kakashi.

" Guy, wait out for Naruto I'll take him and treat him myself he's my husband." Shizune said.

" Take care of him, I can't have my old rival die on me yet." Guy said releasing his hold on Kakashi.

" According to your reports he'll be fine." Shizune said.

" What a relief, come on kid let's greet the Hokage." Guy said leaving to the front with Inari.

Naruto, Hinata and Tsunade arrive at the hospital a few minutes later.

" Sensei, how is my daughter, where is she!" Naruto panics.

" Easy, easy lord Hokage, your daughter is being treated by Ino and her nurses in the upper level at 12-C." Guy said.

" Thanks!" Naruto quickly runs upstairs.

Kushina now laid on a bed wears an air oxygen support mask to help regain her consciousness.

" That's odd." Ino said reading her report on Kushina.

" What's the situation?" Tsunade walks in the room.

" Lady Tsunade." Ino greets.

" We managed to stabilize her condition, she received quite a beating but she'll regain consciousness soon however that's not what puzzles me." Ino began her report.

" Go on." Tsunade said.

Naruto and Hinata came into the room slowly then sat on their knees beside Kushina's bed.

" Kushina." Hinata places her hand on Kushina's bandaged face.

" Who could have done this?" Naruto silently but fiercely thought.

" While running a test on her chakra network I found something rather unusual in her chakra lines but it suddenly disappeared." Ino said which caught the attention of Naruto.

" Could it be the nine tails chakra?" Tsunade said.

" No, her normal chakra is completely leveled with the nine tails chakra so we're completely aware that the nine tails chakra is known in her body but the thing is for a moment there was a third chakra present alongside." Ino said.

" Third chakra?" Tsunade repeats.

" I know it seems impossible but Kushina has a third chakra within her body perhaps since her last battle." Ino said.

" What do you mean a third chakra?" Naruto said.

" Let me explain." Ino pulls out a chart of Kushina's chakra network.

" As you already know Naruto, that being a former Jinjuriki you possessed two types of chakra inside your body, one side blue and the other side red, correct?" Ino said.

" Uh huh but what's this golden section doing there?" Naruto said pointing at the third section of her chakra network.

" Exactly my point and what's more is that it suddenly disappeared from her chakra network as if it was no longer needed." Ino said.

" So as of right now she has only two types of chakra?" Tsunade said.

" Where's Kakashi-sensei, I want to know exactly what happened to my daughter?" Naruto said.

" He's four rooms down the left." Ino said.

" I'll come with you too, Naruto." Tsunade said.

" Hinata, I'm going to ask Kakashi-sensei about what happened to Kushina, I'll be back soon." Naruto said.

" I'll be here, I won't leave her side." Hinata said.

Naruto leaves Kushina's room with Tsunade to go to Kakashi's room.

Kakashi sees Naruto enter his hospital room and couldn't help but feel disgraced.

" Naruto, I'm... I'm sorry for your daughter I wasn't able to keep her from getting hurt like I promised." Kakashi apologizes in a sorrowful tone.

" Don't beat yourself up sensei, I know you protected her with all of your power that explains why she's going to live." Naruto said.

" Though I won't lie to you, I was going to yell my lungs out on you but I know your injured and me shouting at you won't change what happened sensei." Naruto said.

" Again I'm sorry but if it makes you feel better, Sakura gave me a verbal beating." Kakashi said.

" Fair enough, but in any event I'm happy to know that everyone is going to live." Naruto said.

" Yes but it was too close we might not have made it if you hadn't send Guy and Ino." Kakashi said.

" He's telling the truth lord Hokage, he used his Mangekyo Sharingan twice, separated his shoulder and took tremendous amount of damage done to the bones of his body." Shizune showed Naruto her report.

" That must have been some opponent you took on sensei, is this the same person who put my daughter, Jin and Torrah in the hospital as well?" Naruto said.

" His name was Kentaro Kaguya and because of my carelessness my squad had to suffer." Kakashi said.

" Easy sensei now take it from the top." Naruto said.

" An unknown shinobi appeared in the Mist Village and starting annihilating the villagers with ease using the pinnacle of his clans kekkei genkai the Shikotsumyaku techinque." Kakashi said.

" Shikotsumyaku? That's when the user manipulates his or hers bones to attack in unique styles?" Tsunade said.

" Precisely, only that it's different than a standard Shikotsumyaku much different." Kakashi visualizing how Kentaro killed the villagers and how he first attacked Kushina, Jin and Torrah.

" We fought evenly for a while until I caught him in a trap against my kamui and it went downhill from there." Kakashi said as he imagined moments of his fight with Kentaro up to the moment he used his first kamui and how Kentaro used his bone shield to protect himself unexpectingly thus became Kakashi's weakness.

" There was no way I could have anticipated that guy creating a nearly impenetrable shield that made my kamui have no effect whatsoever and because of it the tide of the fight was turned." Kakashi said while imagining how he lost his stamina while trying to survive Kentaro's onslaught.

" He attacked me in I guess you can say bone to bone level so your daughter tried to help me but got pummeled by incredible combinations on his bone powered jutsus." Kakashi reliving his pain from bone bullets and Kushina getting the life beaten out of her.

" Jin was outraged and not only awakened his Sharingan but his Mangekyo Sharingan as well." Kakashi remembering the look in Jin's Mangekyo Sharingan and the powerful supernova flame ball that nearly destroyed Kentaro.

" But suddenly is when it all happened, when I thought Jin and Torrah were both killed when they were impaled by Kentaro's bone blade another amazing thing happened." Kakashi said.

" What?" Naruto said.

" Kushina displayed such an enormous amount of chakra from which the likes I've never seen in even you Naruto, she's the one who stopped Kentaro once her nine tailed cloak and a strange golden chakra that outlined her body in one enraged explosion of power." Kakashi said never forgetting the rage that Kushina had displayed and how her nine tailed rasengan destroyed Kentaro's shield and gravely injured Kentaro as well.

" Naruto, this strange golden chakra that Kakashi says outlined Kushina's body could be the third chakra that Ino was talking about." Tsunade said.

" You.. you witnessed this... how, how many of her tails appeared before you...?" Naruto asked with shock and disbelief.

" Just one tail." Kakashi said.

" And... she was... able to overpower someone stronger than you...?" Naruto said.

" Yes, Naruto now I know this may be hard for you to believe.." Kakashi spoke.

" MY DAUGHTER IS STRONG!" Naruto shouted as Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi looked on Naruto's unexpected response.

" To think she had surpassed Kakashi-sensei in her first life and death match is just what I'd expect in any daughter of mine!" Naruto said with pride.

" Be as it may Naruto, she is still much too young and from what intel we have from Ino that chakra is gone now it's not something she can control just yet even the nine tails power alone would be too much for her." Tsunade said.

" Well why do you think she has me and you, grandma Tsunade? It should be no different from the time old octopops showed me how to control my nine tails chakra maybe we could do the same for her." Naruto said.

" Have you forgotten that the Chunin Exams is coming up, if you planned on signing her up like you said she won't have time to learn." Tsunade said.

" It's no big deal I got faith my Kushi will make it through the preliminaries no sweat and we could have a month to help her control it before the real bouts at the exams." Naruto said.

" Impressive as she may have been, don't forget their going to be a whole a lot more competition this time around than from the time you participated, Naruto." Kakashi said.

" That's right, you got competition from the Sand, Rain, Cloud and Stone Villages this time since we're at peace now." Shizune mentioned.

" I've got faith in my daughter!" Naruto smiled and thought of his daughter as she lays on her hospital bed.


	11. Chapter 11: Kushina Meets Nine Tails

Unknown Chamber Within Kushina

Kushina slowly opens her eyes to see her surroundings in a chamber of some sort and hears an ominous voice.

" Kushina... Kushina come to me..." The voice said. Kushina stands on top of water of the chamber and proceeds closer to an area of large black bars as if it was confining something.

" Who... Who are you... How do you know my name?" Kushina said then gasps at the sight of the nine tailed fox spirit before her.

" So you are the offspring of Naruto Uzumaki...?" The nine tails spoke.

" How do you know my father, who are you?" Kushina said.

" As you already knew, you are the jinjuriki of demon spirit inherited by the former jinjuriki host, Naruto Uzumaki." The nine tails said.

" You're the nine tailed fox, aren't you?" Kushina said.

" Correct, although part of me still lies in your father but my conscious is transferred here." The nine tails said.

" Father spoke of you, says you helped win a war of some sort?" Kushina asked.

" Your father kept me from becoming one with the ten tails so I helped him rid Madara Uchiha from this world." The nine tails said.

" Speaking of worlds, where am I?" Kushina said.

" No need to be alarmed, you are inside yourself this is your insides, where I reside." The nine tails said.

" How did I end up here, last I remember was my team mates Jin and Torrah were killed!" Kushina said.

" Yes I see, it was at the moment where you thought they were killed when it happened." The nine tails said.

" They're alive!" Kushina asked.

" They merely were on the verge of death and are no longer in danger thanks to your power." The nine tails said.

" Wait, what do you mean my power?" Kushina said.

" As your team mates were impaled by the one you called Kentaro, your emotions have called out to me so I came." The nine tails said as the moment when Kushina began to form her nine tails cloak in reactions to her team's pain.

" And then what happened?" Kushina asked.

" My presence was not the only one who responded to your call however, it was the reaction of the Uzumaki clan's blood that mixed with the Hyuga clan's Byakugan that easily overidden even my will." The nine tails revealed Kushina's third chakra.

" Eh I have no idea what you're talking about so if you could just send me back to the real world, I'd appreciate it." Kushina said which angered the nine tails.

A powerful purple wind rushed out from the cage in anger of the nine tailed fox.

" You fool, how dare you make light out of my power which was known for centuries of destruction for it to be treated as of nothing by your third chakra!" The nine tails frightens Kushina.

" Okay, okay I'm sorry mr. nine tails!" Kushina's face went blue.

The powerful wind subdued as Kushina apologizes.

" Very well, when the time is right I will reveal my true form to you for now, farewell young Kushina Uzumaki!" The nine tails sent Kushina out of her inner chambers.

Konoha Leaf Hospital

Kushina once again slowly opens her eyes to see that she is now in the hospital bed and that it was dark outside.

The first person Kushina sees is her best friend Tenma Nara.

" Yo." Tenma said.

" Tenma?" Kushina said.

Kushina lifts her up slightly to see Hinata sleeping on her knees at her right side of her bed.

" Your mom's been sitting there at the same spot for hours." Tenma explained as Kushina could see Hinata's tears dried up on her sheets.

" Poor mom." Kushina thought.

" Oh and these are for you." Tenma shows Kushina her get well balloons and roses.

" Some from me, from Kazuharu, your aunt TenTen, your cousins and a lot of them are from Karasuma." Tenma said as Kushina observed the gifts.

" Karasuma's been coming here every other hour to see if your awake." Tenma added.

" Oh how nice of him." Kushina said.

" Yes, a little too nice." Tenma tried hinting Kushina.

" You say something?" Kushina overheard Tenma's mumbling.

" Oh nothing." Tenma chuckled.

Karasuma enters Kushina's room with more presents and roses.

" Oh y-you're awake...!" Karasuma stammered.

" Speaking of the devil, come in she's awake!" Tenma said.

" O-okay... Um how you feeling there, Ku-Ku-shi-shina!" Karasuma stuttered more.

" He he I'm fine, thanks for the get well presents!" Kushina obliviously smiles warmly despite Karasuma's stuttering.

" Uh I'll leave these to you, got to go glad your feeling better!" Karasuma drops gifts and runs out of the hospital using his hand to cover his nosebleed.

" Is he going to be all right, I saw blood from his nose." Kushina said.

" She still doesn't get it." Tenma thought.

Shikamaru saw Karasuma running past him before he enters Kushina's room.

" What a weird kid, I don't remember Kiba acting like that." Shikamaru thought.

" Oh hi daddy!" Tenma said.

" Ah looks like Kushina has regained consciousness, good deal." Shikamaru said.

" Tenma, it's getting late you only have a few days left to train for the Chunin Exams, I know it's a-.." Shikamaru said.

" Drag, I know dad." Tenma finished.

" Heh, that's my girl." Shikamaru thought.

" Oh your father went searching for ingredients for the Nara clan's medicine but the idiot went ahead searching before I can stop him." Shikamaru pulls out the medi gel and tosses it to Kushina.

Meanwhile Naruto is still searching for the ingredients out in the field.

" Oh great, thanks a lot Shikamaru for telling me where the ingredients are at, you jackass!" Naruto said having a hard time.

" I already gave your team mates their medi gel so they'll be on their feet in no time." Shikamaru added.

" He he, thanks Shikamaru-sensei!" Kushina said.

" Take care now." Shikamaru leaves.

" Bye Kushina, see you at the exams!" Tenma waves and leaves with Shikamaru.

" Bye!" Kushina waves back and takes a look at Hinata.

" Oh mother." Kushina places her hand on Hinata's hand waking Hinata up.

" Kushina, oh Kushina my darling!" Hinata hugs Kushina who seems to be in little pain.

" Ow mom, I'm still a little beat up, ya know!" Kushina said.

" Oh I'm sorry dear, I'm just so happy you're awake!" Hinata said.

" I'm fine mom really, I'll be okay." Kushina said.

" Ino says that you and your team mates will be out in a few days but Kakashi-sensei will have to stay for a month." Hinata said.

" What a relief so they are okay." Kushina thought.

" Where's Jin and Torrah now?" Kushina asked.

" In each room right next door to you." Hinata said.

" Good, I want to see them." Kushina attempts to get up.

" Wait, your not supposed to move that much Kushina, you have to stay in bed!" Hinata said as she gently places Kushina back to bed.

" But mom, I just want to see if they're okay!" Kushina whines.

The door opens up as a heavily bandaged Kakashi appears.

" Kakashi-sensei?" Kushina said.

" Glad to see your conscious, Kushina." Kakashi said fighting the injures of his body.

" Are you sure it's a good idea to be walking around the way you are sensei, the doctors all said it's not good for to walk around." Hinata said.

" Oh it's... it's all right I just want to ask Kushina a question." Kakashi said.

" Sure." Kushina said.

" Kushina, the Chunin Exams are... Agh!" Kakashi spoke before being interrupted by Shizune pulling him.

" Trying to sneak out, we told you not to leave your bed what's more the room!" Shizune said.

" But I want to ask..!" Kakashi said.

" They can answer you when they visit you, you need to get rest!" Shizune continued to pull Kakashi back to his room giving him more pain.

Naruto saw Kakashi being dragged back to his room before entering Kushina's room.

" Was that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto thought then entered Kushina's room.

" Hey there, looks like my Kushi's better." Naruto greeted.

" Father!" Kushina smiles. " Naruto." Hinata said.

" Don't move, I'll come to you." Naruto said as he walks closer and gives Kushina a hug.

" Father, it was horrible I wish you were there!" Kushina cried hugging Naruto while Hinata is saddened that Kushina didn't say that to her.

" Believe me I wish I was, your daddy would've destroyed that bastard if he was there." Naruto said.

" Naruto!" Hinata scolded Naruto for the use of a bad word.

" Oops, sorry!" Naruto said.

Sakura came by the room once she saw Naruto enter.

" Hey visiting hours are long gone, Mr. Hokage it's time for us to go." Sakura said.

" Oh r-right." Naruto said.

" The only reason you're allowed to stay is because I work here on emergencies but my shifts over." Sakura said and saw that Kushina was awake.

" Oh your awake, my son was talking about you." Sakura said.

" What did he say?" Kushina asked.

" Well he wondered if you were okay, sounds like your rivalry is over." Sakura said.

" I'll be darned." Kushina thought with a smile.

" Well we have to go, good to see your better Kushina." Sakura said.

" Bye Kushina, your father and I have to leave we'll see you tomorrow, love you." Hinata said.

" Bye mother and father, I love you too!" Kushina said.

" Oh wait Kushi before I forget, I had nurses downstairs to convert ingredients to produce medi gel for you." Naruto said pulling out medi gel.

" Haha, Shikamaru-sensei already gave me some, just save it." Kushina said.

" Argh Shikamaru, why you!" Naruto popped a vein while clenching his fist.

" I bet you Shikamaru was going to tell you he already had what you were looking for." Sakura said at a frustrated Naruto.

" Naruto, I think we should go." Hinata whispered.

" Oh right, bye Kushi daddy loves you!" Naruto said leaving the room with Sakura and Hinata.

Hours later, Kushina applied some of the Nara clan's medi gel onto her body and sneaked out her room to visit Jin and Torrah.

The first room she entered was Torrah's room causing Torrah check who came in his room.

" Kushina?" Torrah called.

" Hey..." Kushina said while looking at get well presents from his sister Lisa.

" W-what are you doing, shouldn't you be in bed?" Torrah said.

" I should but Shikamaru-sensei gave me some medi gel to ease the pain for a while, just thought I'd check up on you both." Kushina said.

" T-thanks." Torrah said.

" Actually I should thank you and Jin for saving me before Kentaro killing me." Kushina said.

" I'm so sorry for being the reason of nearly killing you and Jin, I would not live with myself if either of you died." Kushina saddened.

" Hey you did what you did because it was the right thing to do we're a team and you're my friend, I'd do it many times over if need be." Torrah said.

" Thanks that's sweet of you, Torrah." Kushina smiled.

" Heh heh * coughs* you might wanna check on Jin before your pain comes back, I appreciate you stopping by." Torrah said.

" He he like you said we're a team and you're my friend." Kushina said opening the door as she prepares to leave.

" Hey Kushina?" Torrah said.

" Yes, Torrah?" Kushina said.

" Thank you." Torrah said.

" What are friends for?" Kushina smiles and leaves the room.

As soon as Kushina leaves Torrah's room, she is encountered by Lisa who snunk in the hospital to check on her brother.

" Oh hey Lisa, here to see your brother?" Kushina asked.

" Yes and to thank you." Lisa replied.

" Thank me?" Kushina said.

" I heard what you did, you saved my brother's life and for that I thank you." Lisa said.

" Your brother is the one who saved me." Kushina said.

" He he you should talk to your cute friend Jin, I'm sure he'll say the same thing." Lisa said and enters Torrah's room.

" Could this have something to do with what the nine tails told me, because of my power?" Kushina thought as she came close to Jin's room. Kushina walked inside Jin's room to see if he was awake which he was as he called out her name.

" Kushina, that you?" Jin asked.

" Yes, it's me." Kushina said.

Kushina saw get well presents from his mom Sakura and the majority of the gifts were from her cousin Kurumu and Sia Yamanaka.

" Figures." Kushina thought with annoyed look.

" What're you doing here, I heard the three of us weren't suppose to get out of bed for a few days." Jin said.

" Shikamaru-sensei gave me medi gel to relieve my pain for a little while so I thought I come see you and Torrah." Kushina said.

" I see." Jin turned his head away.

" How are you feeling, Jin?" Kushina asked.

" I'm fine, agh!" Jin replied then held his stomach area in reaction to his pain.

" Jin!" Kushina said.

" Argh it's fine, mine was a little deeper than Torrah's." Jin referring to when they got impaled.

" Jin, I'm sorry if it wasn't for me, you and Torrah wouldn't be in this position." Kushina lowers her head.

" Argh don't agh don't say that...!" Jin said.

" From what I heard from my mother and father, it was you believe it or not who saved us all..." Jin said.

" Kakashi-sensei was the one who killed that bastard Kentaro, I did nothing but put you two in pain!" Kushina raised her voice.

" L-listen I can't tell you if it was true or not I was unconscious, my parents heard from Kakashi-sensei himself that you single handedly stopped Kentaro after he impaled us and I believe them...!" Jin said.

" Jin you tried to save me, you unleashed a powerful attack and it wasn't enough so what makes you believe I could top that!" Kushina said with tears.

" Because I just know, okay AGH!" Jin shouted then held his stomach area again.

" You... you truly believe I saved us all don't you?" Kushina asked one more time.

Jin turns his head and looks Kushina in the eyes.

" Yes." Jin said.

The fact that Jin acknowledges Kushina's strength gave her mixed feelings mostly good.

" Jin, t-th-thank you." Kushina said.

" No Kushina... thank you." Jin said.

" I... I can't believe it... he acknowledges me and he... he thanked me!" Kushina thought as she became shaken up.

" Uh Kushina, what's the matter?" Jin asked.

" Thank you!" Kushina unknowingly throws herself at Jin giving him a hug.

Kushina's hug was comedically hurting Jin's injures.

" ARGH AGH GET OFF YOU LOSER!" Jin yells out in pain.

" THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Kushina prances out of Jin's room not meaning to ignore Jin's pain.

As soon as Kushina left Jin's room to go to her room, Jin looks her way and smiles. " Humph, your still a loser, Kushina Uzumaki." Jin said.


	12. Chapter 12: Count Me In

Konoha Leaf Village Hospital

Kushina, Jin and Torrah are now fully recuperated and are ready for release from the Leaf Village's Hospital.

" Health looks good, injuries are minimal and chakra's back in good shape." Ino said reading her clipboard.

" Very good, it looks like you're ready to be released Kushina." Ino said.

" Thanks, Ino-sensei." Kushina tightens her forehead protector on her forehead.

" Oh you might want to visit Kakashi-sensei before you leave." Ino said.

" Sure thing, he wanted to ask me something anyway." Kushina walks past Ino and leaves room.

Kushina walks out of her room and see Torrah was already outside of his.

" Oh, hi there Torrah." Kushina smiles.

" Kushina." Torrah smiled.

" Wow, Torrah actually smiled and it's strange it looks good on him." Kushina thought.

" H-how are your injuries?" Kushina asked to shake off what she was thinking.

" Got a scar, it's pretty much healed, see?" Torrah lifts the side of his clothing.

Upon seeing Torrah's scar and his slightly ripped abdomen area gave Kushina a speck of blood oozing from the left side of her nose.

" Hey are you okay, you're bleeding?" Torrah pulls down his shirt after noticing Kushina's nose bleed.

" Oh uh um, I'm fine it's just hot in here, ya know no biggie!" Kushina wiped the blood speck.

" Really, I feel nothing." Torrah said.

" Trust me it is, anyway where's Jin you know if he's released?" Kushina changes subject.

" Actually he just left to go see Kakashi right before you came out." Torrah said.

" I'm actually going to see him myself, Sakura-sensei told me he also wanted to speak to me." Torrah added.

" Hm, what a coincidence me too." Kushina said.

" Let's catch up with Jin and see what Kakashi-sensei wants." Torrah said.

" Right." Kushina said and follows Torrah.

Jin turns to see Kushina and Torrah enter the room.

" Oh Kushina, so you're released too?" Jin asked.

" Yes, looks like we're all good to go." Kushina said.

" Yeah but only thing is, is this scar." Jin about to also lift the side of his shirt which made Kushina start to feel hot.

" Oh no if I have to see another ripped abs I'm going to explode!" Kushina thought.

" Y-yeah, Torrah showed me his already ha ha ha!" Kushina quickly answers and laughs nervously.

" Oh so no need to show you then." Jin takes his hand off his clothing much to the relief of Kushina.

" Hm hm oh so that's how it is." Kakashi chuckled in his thoughts.

" Forgive me for not getting up to ask you all a question properly, but as you all probably know my injuries keeping me at bedrest for a month." Kakashi said.

" But it's good to see all of my students have been recovered and I'm sure all of you got the message of me wanting to see all of you one way or another." Kakashi said.

" I sure did." Kushina thought.

" Well we're here, what is it?" Torrah said.

" Have any of you heard of the Chunnin Exams?" Kakashi asked.

" So I see, it's coming sooner than I expected." Jin guessed correctly.

" You're pretty quick on the uptake as usual, Jin." Kakashi said.

" So I'm guessing you're going to ask us if we want to take part in becoming a Chunnin." Torrah said.

" Right but only you choose to participate and if you succeed." Kakashi sticks out his hand that has all three applications for the exam.

Kushina, Jin and Torrah grab their applications from Kakashi.

" Chunnin Exams? Am I really ready for this?" Kushina asked herself in her thoughts.

" Give it some thought and when the three of you make up your mind, come see me." Kakashi said.

" We'll be back sensei." Kushina said leaving the room with Torrah following.

" Wait, Jin." Kakashi stopped Jin from leaving.

" What do you need, Kakashi?" Jin asked.

" Are you sure you're all ready to go Jin, you may have fooled Kushina and Torrah but my eyes see a different story." Kakashi said.

" Guess there's no point in keeping it from you, the doctors ordered me that I'm free to go but not to put too much strain on my body for a while." Jin said placing his hand above his shirt where his scar is.

" I'm sure both your mother and father told you what they had to go through during the time in the Chunnin Exams, correct?" Kakashi said.

" They told me someone named Orochimaru gave them the fight of their lives at that point and that regardless of it, they managed to succeed." Jin said.

" That's right and knowing the risks of it all in your condition, do you still think you have what it takes to go through with it?" Kakashi asked.

" I survived the battle with Kentaro, an opponent that matched even your strength." Jin protested.

" So you survived one suicide mission and think you can survive another?" Kakashi said.

Right when Kakashi said that Jin visualized Kushina being better than he was based on what he had heard which only angered him more.

" Being an shinobi let alone one of the last remainder on my Uchiha clan means I'm a survivor, a proud warrior of my kind and I'm not going to let anyone especially Kushina get the better of me!" Jin said clenching his fists.

Jin begins to fill out his application and when finished he places the application on the cabinet next to Kakashi.

" I'm going into this exam, with or without your consent!" Jin left the room.

" Heh heh, attaboy Jin." Kakashi smiles and approves.

Konoha Leaf Village

Kushina parts ways with Torrah, strolls around the village and sees Neji who appears to be expecting her.

" Uncle Neji!" Kushina called out.

" Kushina, if you have a moment I want to speak with you." Neji said.

" Sure, Uncle Neji." Kushina said.

" Follow me." Neji turned and headed for the outskirts of the village.

Kushina without question followed Neji and couldn't help but wonder the seriousness in Neji's face.

Neji and Kushina are now at the place where Naruto was learning chakra control from Jiraiya.

" Uncle Neji, what's wrong?" Kushina asked.

" Kushina... The Chunnin Exams starts tomorrow, are you sure you want to participate?" Neji said.

" Actually I've been wondering that same question myself." Kushina said.

" I see, are you having doubts about your abilities?" Neji said.

" I'm... I'm worried about the lives of my team mates because if what I got isn't enough they have to suffer." Kushina said.

" So that's why you're having doubts even after saving their lives in a life and death situations?" Neji said.

" I can't explain it, Uncle Neji I mean if I did not have the strength I did have or if my team mates have to be killed just for me to release it what good does that do if I can't control it!" Kushina closes her eye while looking down and trembling.

" I understand full well what you mean, Kushina." Neji places his hand on top of Kushina's head.

" I'm not sure if your mother or even your father mentioned this to you, I was killed on one occasion." Neji said.

" Uncle Neji...!" Kushina said.

" I died protecting your parents with all of my might in the last war, your father did not understand why I gave my life to protect them but your mother knew." Neji said.

" We all knew the risks going into that war just like at any time during a mission where you'd do anything to save an comrade." Neji said.

" Uncle... Neji.. I had no idea you died before." Kushina began to tear up.

" Kushina, are you okay?" Neji asked.

" It doesn't matter if you died back then just the fact that you died at all!" Kushina tightly hugged Neji crying onto his chest.

" Kushina, it was because of your father's strength and resolve is what brought me back to life." Neji closed his eyes patting the back of Kushina's head.

Kushina's breath was taken away with tears still in her eyes while looking into Neji's.

" It, it was...?" Kushina asked.

" Yes, like you your father was in deep regret not just at my death but the deaths of others in what he believed was his battle." Neji said.

( A/N at this time, you as a viewer just imagine who dies, personally I think Sakura gets killed next, maybe Sai, Rock lee and so on but thats just spectulation on my part.)

" Your father told me it was the Rinnegan of a redeemed shinobi that has revived me along with others that have been killed at the climax of that war." Neji said.

" But all because of his love for his friends, for the sake of peace and the desire to fight against all odds enabled Naruto to succeed." Neji said.

" I... I understand Uncle Neji, I will enter the Chunnin Exams and pass without fail!" Kushina said.

" I'm glad to see that you do and about this third chakra?" Neji said.

" It seems you do not have control over it or your nine tails chakra I take it and I assume Naruto will want to help you control them both." Neji ventured a guess.

" When the time comes, I'll be there to help." Neji said.

Kurumu was watching with angry tears in her eyes and left.

Meanwhile, Torrah came home to see that his mother Mei Terumi was there to see him.

" Mother!" Torrah said.

" Your sister said you'd be here, you don't know how happy I am considering I was in tears when your father and I heard what happened." Mei said.

" Thanks to my friend, Kushina she saved the team." Torrah said.

" Friend huh, I thought you were against living here hon?" Mei showing interest on Torrah's new opinion.

" Me, her and even Jin have a lot in common." Torrah said.

" Ah so Uzumaki's daughter huh?" Mei thought.

" Where's father?" Torrah asked.

" Your father had to stay behind since he couldn't leave home just yet but saw me in tears so he told me to come find you so I may be at "ease" he says." Mei gestering quotations.

" But not to worry, he'll be here shortly for the upcoming Chunnin Exams, I assume you want to take part." Mei said.

" Yes, I made up my mind mother I want to face stronger opponents and defeat them I owe it to my team, my comrades, my friends!" Torrah said.

" Hm hm, spoken like your father as well as his undying spirit and pure heart." Mei smiled.

" Soon, Jin and especially you Kushina, I will be the one who protects you two!" Torrah thought.

Later that evening, Kakashi's subordinates gathered at the hospital to properly fulfill their applications as Naruto as their witness.

" It seems as the three of you have decided to enter the Chunnin Exams after all." Kakashi spoke.

Kushina, Jin and Torrah slowly nodded their heads with the look of determination.

" I, Jin Uchiha will enter this tournament!" Jin declares.

" I, Kushina Uzumaki will enter this tournament!" Kushina declares.

" I, Torrah Terumi will also enter this tournament." Torrah declares.

" Well that's that, lord Hokage Team Kakashi will enter the Chunnin Exams." Kakashi said.

" Gotcha, all right everyone sleep early tonight and prepare yourselves tomorrow because you will all be tested." Naruto adjourned the gathering.

Jin lefted with Sakura and Sasuke while Torrah accompanies Naruto and Kushina home.

" See you in the morning, Kushina." Torrah waves as he turns to go home.

" Bye!" Kushina waves.

" By the way Kushi, are you sure about entering I mean I know you told Kakashi-sensei you're ready and all?" Naruto asked.

" I'm sure father, I want to get stronger, I want to protect my friends, my family and the village." Kushina said.

With that, Naruto smiles and couldn't help but tear up at the sight of Kushina growing up.

" That's my girl, knock em all dead Kushi." Naruto wrapped his arm on Kushina's shoulder to pull her closer to his body as they walked home.

The Chunnin Exams Academy

Kushina arrives at the academy that only opens twice a year to hold the enterance to the Chunnin Exams.

" Ugh, even nine in the morning is too early for me." Kushina wipes her eyes.

Kushina is suddenly awaked once she enters the academy upon seeing many Genin from different villages of the five great nations for the very first time.

" Incredible, there's certainly a lot of competition!" Kushina said.

" There she is, hey Kushina over here!" Kazuharu called over Kushina to gather with the rest of Konoha's fifteen rookies.

" Hey long time no see everybody!" Kushina jogs over to the group.

" Late as usual." Tenma said.

" Oh shut it, Tenma." Kushina said and then looks at Karasuma who flinches.

" Hey Karasuma, thanks for the gifts I didn't get to really thank you." Kushina smiles.

" Uh uh y-you're y-you're...!" Karasuma stutters.

" Spit it out already!" Tenma thought with an annoyed look.

" He means to say no problem and is glad you're all right." Kazuharu places his hand on Karasuma's shoulder.

" Oh well thank you, Karasuma." Kushina said which made Karasuma's face red.

" Ohwah!" Karasuma began to feel light headed.

" You're welcome, pal." Kazuharu whispers in Karasuma's ear.

" Shut up..." Karasuma mumbled.

Kushina looks past Karasuma and sees Sia and Kurumu all clinging to Jin.

" Listen um, K-Kushina..." Karasuma began to speak but noticed that Kushina went past him to where he team mates were.

" Hey stop it!" Jin resisting Sia and Kurumu's clinging.

" Oh Jin, you're so cute I bet you got so much stronger!" Sia said with hearts in her eyes.

" Forget about my cousin and date me!" Kurumu said and once she saw Kushina she let go and silently walks past Kushina without so much as an hello.

" Um Kurumu?" Kushina said.

" Hmph!" Kurumu ignored and continued walking.

" Kurumu, why are you giving her the cold shoulder?" Rin said to his twin sister after seeing her ignore their cousin.

" What's her problem?" Kushina thought.

Kushina continues to think about what's up with Kurumu as she walks to her team.

" Hey does anyone know what's up with my cousin, she just suddenly ignored me." Kushina said.

" Hm well maybe it's because she's jealous of you being with my darling Jin twenty-four seven!" Sia said out of own jealousy.

" Can it Sia, she's not like you." Kushina retorted with the annoyed expression.

" You're just jealous of the fact Jin likes me and not you!" Sia squeezes Jin's arm tightly.

" Hey come on, let me go already!" Jin said.

" Lisa...?" Torrah said.

" Got it." Lisa replied.

Lisa used her sand from her gourd to forcibly separate Sia away from Jin.

" Hey what're ya...!" Sia squirms around in the sand while being taken away.

" Give someone else a crack at that cutie don't go hogging him up." Lisa said.

" Listen up Genin, start a single file line to turn in your applications to begin!" A Leaf Chunnin said.

" Oops got to go, see you later Jin!" Sia gets in line behind her team mate Rin with Lisa's "help".

" Thanks." Jin said to Torrah.

" Well it looks like Sia's obsession with you hasn't changed." Kushina said.

" At least your cousin backed off as soon as you came this way, what's her deal anyway?" Jin asked.

" Believe me, I'd like to know myself." Kushina said.

As soon as Kushina finished her sentence, she was rudely bumped into by a passing shinobi who was followed by his comrades.

" Hey, what was that for!" Kushina said.

The black haired low tied ponytailed teen who bumped her continued to ignore and kept on passing through.

" Hey!" Kushina popped a vein.

" Hey punk, I think you owe my team mate an apology." Jin called out the Genin who bears the Mist head band.

After Jin spoke to the teen, the teen turns around and faces Jin.

" Uh oh, let's hope he's not provoked!" A comrade of the teen spoke to another fellow comrade.

" Your name, what is it?" The teen directed at Jin.

" Don't change the subject by asking for my name, besides isn't only right that you give your name first before asking for mine?" Jin stood his ground.

" You've got some nerve in that back bone of yours." Torrah involved himself.

" I have no obligation to give out my name nor am I interested in your companions, I'm here for only one reason now tell me your name!" The teen asked again more harshly.

" I'm not obliged to answer." Jin replied.

" Hmph, very well." The teen turned around and left with his team.

Jin began to notice some sort of resemblance between he and that teenage boy who appeared to be a little older than he is.

" Something's up with that punk but I can't help but notice something very familiar with him." Jin thought as he pictured that teen's face.

" Ugh, what an ass I called him out, he ignores me and he only paid attention to Jin!" Kushina clenches her right fist as it trembles in anger.

" Don't worry about that punk, he'll get his later on." Kazuharu tries to cheer up Kushina.

" Wait, he wouldn't happen to be...!" Jin thought after further analyzing the teen with both his appearance and the feel of his chakra.

_**That's it for this chapter, anyone care to venter a guess who that teen was that bumped into Kushina and had a confrontation with Jin? **_


	13. Chapter 13: Forest of Death Test Begins!

Chunnin Exams Academy

As the black haired low ponytailed teen walks away, the Konoha fifteen stare him down.

" Just who does this punk think he is?" Rin thought.

" Yikes, just something about him is scary, creepy not to mention handsome." Sia thought.

" Jin, what's the problem you look conflicted?" Torrah said to Jin prompting Kushina and the rest of Konoha's fifteen to wonder the same.

Jin's puzzled look changed to his normal stoic look.

" It's nothing, nothing at all." Jin said and proceeded to turn in his application.

" Jin?" Kushina thought as she knew that something wasn't right.

" It couldn't be, it isn't..." Jin thought.

Soon after Konoha's fifteen were admitted inside the academy, Ibiki was there to greet them.

" All right Genin listen up, since there are so many of you present, you all must think your up for the challenge of what's ahead." Ibiki said.

" Well unfortunate for most of you, only I decide who's worthy to even get a crack at the Forest of Death." Ibiki said with intimidating look that scared some Genin including Sia.

" Forest of Death? What's with this sensei, he's creepy!" Sia thought.

" Forest of Death, sounds fun." Tenma thought in a sarcastic tone.

" So how will you decide who's worthy?" A Genin from the land of Stone asked.

" Quite simple, I will give you a test that all shinobi must know, once you are finished I will evaluate your knowledge and deem those worthy of continuing." Ibiki said.

" But I warn you, should any of my Chunnin assistants or myself catch you cheating in any way in part of this test, you will automatically be disqualified on the spot and leave the premises at once." Ibiki said.

" And I warn you, afterwards I will not go easy on those who cheat." Ibiki gave a frightening look.

Kushina gulped while others look on with their own expressions of Ibiki's warnings.

Ibiki smiled at their fear and pulls out several sheets of paper.

" So does anybody still want to continue if no than leave now." Ibiki said.

" Screw this, I don't want any part in this." A genin from the land of Lightening said.

" You can count us out!" Another Genin from the land of the Wind said.

Many groups of Genin of different lands cowered and left the test room.

The room that was filled with hundreds of groups of Genin was now fifty groups.

" Man, this test must be hard I can take it!" Kushina thought as she looked at a lot of empty chairs.

" I see the lot of you have no fear in this test despite the dangers should you fail." Ibiki looked on at the remaining Genin.

" Very well, you all pass with flying colors." Ibiki said.

" Huh, what's that?" Tenma said.

" You all pass the first of the exams." Ibiki repeated.

" But what about this test you were suppose to give us?" A female Genin from the land of Stone said.

" What test?" Ibiki revealed the test papers which all turns out to be blank.

" Deception." Obito Hatake thought.

" Hmph I get it, this was a test of courage wasn't it?" Jin said.

" Exactly, I merely weeded out ninja that would not have the guts nor have what it takes to be on a real live mission where danger is always present and so they flee." Ibiki said.

" Those that have remained here however proved that you are not afraid therefore, you are worthy in succeed at least in field of deception." Ibiki said.

" There is however one last warning before I admit you into the next stage..." Ibiki said before he could finish his sentence as it was interrupted by Anko's appearance.

" Ibiki, allow me to take over." Anko said.

" Very well." Ibiki said.

" Those of you who think you're ready meet me in front of that gate in front of that vast forest." Anko points out the window and vanished.

The remainder of the Genin left the academy and arrived in front of the Forest of Death.

The Gate In Front Of Forest Of Death

" So I see many of you still have courage to go through the Forest of Death despite it's name?" Anko said.

" Well you have to admit, that name is a little bit exaggerated." Kushina said.

Anko took one look at Kushina realizing that she is Naruto's daughter and had a devious smile.

" Oh, so you don't think on where that name came about do you?" Anko said.

" Eh, not really." Kushina said with her eyes closed.

A kunai slipped through Anko's sleeves into her hand and tosses it at Kushina.

Kushina opens her eyes and dodges the kunai thrown at her out of reflex.

" Hey what was that for, ya lunatic!" Kushina shouts.

" Oh, so you're pretty fast, faster than your old man when he was your age." Anko said.

" Well when you have an aunt who always tosses kitchen blades at you everytime you visit, it's no big deal." Kushina said.

" Heh, I like you kid you're all right." Anko said.

" Hmph, whatever there was still no call for tossing an kunai at me." Kushina said.

" What is with all these proctors!" Sia thought.

Anko ignored Kushina's last comment and stood in front of all Genin.

" All right first things first, I am Anko Mitarashi an Jonin of the Leaf Village and proctor of the second exam so listen up!" Anko began.

" Nevermind what that pipsqueak there thinks, there's a reason this is called the Forest of Death and that reason being is because this is known as a survival test." Anko said with the first part of her sentence directed at Kushina which irritated her.

" What, survival!" Sia said.

" Yes survival, you are to spend five days in this forest and expected to live if not then you're in the wrong place at the wrong time." Anko bluntly put.

" So this is what mother and father were telling me about?" Jin thought.

" But what about food!" Chorizo exclaimed.

" There's plenty to eat in this forest granted most of it's raw or you just might be food yourself." Anko chuckles.

" This lady's either sick or just making a sick joke." Kushina thought.

" Oh great, it's either we eat raw food or we be raw food, what a drag." Tenma commented.

" Not only must you survive, you must gather both sets of scrolls you see in my hands, the heaven scroll and the earth scroll." Anko shows the Genin their objectives.

" Each of you will be given a random scroll and must collect the second scroll you lack before you head to the main tower." Anko said.

" So if you give us an white scroll and this team has a black scroll, what happens there?" Kazuharu asked.

" It's pretty simple, either one of you give up or prepare to fight for them, although I can't guarantee you'll be alive if you fight, that's up the one who beats you." Anko said.

" Yikes, that's really assuring!" Sia thought.

" Relax, you have me and of course Lisa, I doubt many would have a chance against us." Rin assures Sia knowing she is afraid.

" Please protect me Rin!" Sia said.

" Up front, I will tell you that more than half of this group will not succeed either because they can't find the other scroll in time or they are killed, which is probable." Anko said.

" No problem we got this in the bag!" A Genin with white spiky hair and red senju marks underneath his eyes that hails from the land of Water said to his team.

" Not to mention, there's a lot of girls here!" The Genin with white spiky hair thought with a pervy laugh.

" So only a few of us will make it alive or succeed, huh." A female Genin named Asuka from the land of Stone who has a strong resemblance to the current Tsuchikage and her mother, Kurotsuchi.

" Those scroll will be ours for the taking." A male Genin named Darrius from the land of Lightning who resembles the current Raikage and his father Darui said to his Genin team mates who one of them is a girl named Samara that resembles mostly Omoi and little of Karui, and the other is a male named Argus that resembles the fourth Raikage A.

" Everybody come to one of these three tents to grab a random scroll, move it." Anko ordered.

At least one or two Genin of each team went to one of the three tents to grab a scroll.

" I'll get us a scroll, I'll be back!" Kushina moves on ahead to a tent.

" Finally, a test in the art I'm good at." Torrah thought.

" Yo, this is where you and your sister ended up, I thought you just chickened out of our village." A Genin from the Sand Village approached Torrah with his team.

" Oh it's you, what do you want from me, Daegon." Torrah said with no sense of concern.

Daegon is a brown haired native from the Sand Village who has a rivalry and strong grudge against Torrah for getting beat to a pulp after not accepting the fact that Lisa wouldn't date him therefore tried to be forceful with her.

Many times has Daegon challenged Torrah to a fight and many times did not win.

Daegon does not like to be rejected in anything since he is considered somewhat of a pretty boy.

" Quite the attitude you go there, so you think you're bad?" Daegon said.

" Go away, I have no time for you." Torrah said.

" Ignore me, will you!" Daegon raised his fist.

" Hey knock it off, if you got a problem with my friend answer to me first!" Kushina said.

" Oh hey hey, so you want in on this transaction, I'd be happy to take you out both ways." Daegon flirts with Kushina.

" Hey get away from me you creep!" Kushina said.

Torrah finally got a little annoyed and got in front of Kushina facing off against Daegon.

" You got three seconds to get out of my way before I send you to your death." Torrah said.

" Torrah...!" Kushina thought realizing that Torrah wasn't joking.

" Oh I've been waiting for this!" Daegon stood his ground.

Jin flung a stone at Daegon's head from his fingertips.

" Ow, who the hell are you!" Daegon turned at Jin rubbing the back of his head.

Daegon's team mates get in fighting position towards Jin for striking Daegon with a stone.

" I think the lot of you better get lost, unless you want to settle this in the forest." Jin said.

" What you say!" Daegon shouted.

The Genin with the spiky white hair intervenes after hearing the commotion.

" Hey buddy, back off from the girl unless you want another opponent to contend with." The Genin said.

" Hey Daegon let's just settle this later, we don't want more enemies." Daegon's blond haired team member said.

" All right break it up, settle this in the forest later." Anko said.

" We'll be waiting." Daegon said to Jin, Torrah and the spiky white haired Genin.

Once Jin took his eyes off Daegon, he found himself staring once again into the eyes of the black haired teen who bumped into Kushina earlier.

" I'm getting sick of this guy staring me down!" Jin thought.

" Thanks for helping getting that would be pretty boy away from me." Kushina thanked the Genin.

" Oh it's no big deal, I just hate persistant guys." The Genin laughed while bluffing but Kushina doesn't know that he is.

" Hehe well thanks anyway, what's your name?" Kushina asked.

" Who me, um I'm Ryuuji." Ryuuji the Genin gives his name.

Ryuuji as you might have all guessed is the son of Jiraiya and his mother is Tsunade who was pregnant after the war.

Tsunade was to believe that her son was dead when she gave birth in the land of Water in the Rain Village when she wanted to keep her pregnancy not necessarily to hide it but she knew people would think she was crazy if she had told the truth on how she concieved Ryuuji.

Tsunade was devastated at the apparent death of her son and has yet to realize that Ryuuji in fact has lived.

Only Shizune and Sakura had any knowledge that Tsunade was pregnant and believed how she was pregnant. ( _A/N Yes I realize Jiraiya is dead at this point, but in another chapter once Tsunade starts to realize that Ryuuji is her son she will give us all a flashback_.)

" Well thanks Ryuuji and hope you'll make it through this forest." Kushina said.

" No problem beautiful, see you there!" Ryuuji gives the thumbs up and goes back to his team.

" What's with him?" Jin said.

" Hm." Torrah said.

" Now does every team possess one scroll?" Anko asked.

Each member of a team showed proof that each had a scroll.

" Excellent, now before I send you all to possible death I need you all to sign a waver that you acknowledge the risks into this test." Anko gives out the paper.

" Yep, please hurry up I want to sign that." Tenma thought sarcastically and then signs the waver.

" I will accept this challenge without hesitation!" Jet Lee signs the waver.

" I can't lose, I won't lose!" Kushina thought while signing.

" This forest will definitely be a challenge but I know we'll make it throught, what's more is that will he make it through?" Jin thought signing the waver and locked eyes with the black haired low ponytailed Genin from the land of water.

" That Genin, I'm certain he is the one I am after." The Genin thought after signing the waver.

" All right now that I have your signatures, you may proceed through one of these three gates, good luck." Anko steps aside.

The fifty groups of Genin divided into the three lanes to enter the Forest of Death.

Forest Of Death

The Genin teams split in all directions as they proceed through the Forest of Death to begin strategical ways to capture the scrolls other teams may possess.

" Torrah, Jin I think now's a good time to talk about strategy!" Kushina said her team was jumping branch to branch.

" Right, there's a good spot." Jin said pointing to an open area.

Kushina, Jin and Torrah jump from a branch down to a open field surrounded by trees.

" Okay let's get in a huddle." Jin said.

" Okay." Kushina got in a huddle with the two.

" What's the plan?" Torrah said.

" From the looks of things, we're likely to have our hands full since this the first time our village is having competition with the villages from the five great nations." Jin said.

" Yeah, so what do we do about them?" Torrah said.

" The land of Stone for instance is mainly earth style users which is to my advantage since lightning is one of my styles." Jin said.

" And Torrah, you will your smoke style kekkei genkai will play a wild card against any of our opponents whether they'll be earth, wind, lightning, fire or water." Jin said.

" Got it." Torrah said.

" Kushina, we'll use your Byakugan to scour the areas and to figure who has what scrolls, what style they possess and to shut them down so we take their scroll." Jin said.

" Sounds good but my Byakugan can't tell what style our oppenents might have." Kushina said.

" All right, we'll just find out the old fashioned way." Jin said and then quickly looks into the corner of his eye.

" Out of the way!" Jin said.

Kushina, Jin and Torrah jumps out the way to avoid a kunai knife with a paper bomb.

The ones who threw the kunai was Asuka's team who was floating in mid air from the land of Stone.

" Heh, so your Leaf ninja?" Asuka said.

" Leaf ninja are mainly fire style users so it's a good match for us." A male Genin from Asuka's team named Orotaski said.

" Don't be fooled, they're not always fire style users there's talk that some villages in the land of Fire that possess other styles than just fire." Another male Genin from Asuka's team named Haruki said.

" They're, they're flying!" Jin thought.

" Hey how are you three flying up there!" Kushina said.

" What, you mean you Leaf ninja can't fly?" Asuka said.

" Asuka, only our land knows the secret of the power of flight." Haruki whispers in Asuka's ears.

" Oh I see." Asuka replied and looks back down at Kushina's group.

" Well looks like we can't get their scroll from fighting in the air, we'll have to beat them the old fashioned way." Asuka said to her team.

Asuka and her team descends from the air to the ground.

" Leaf ninja, hand over your scroll and you won't have to get pounded on the ground." Asuka said.

" Pounded, you must be delusioned you hussy!" Kushina said.

" Hussy you say!" Asuka said with the white beady eyes.

" That's right!" Kushina said.

" Easy Kushina, they're just trying to rile us up." Jin said.

" Oh my, what a handsome guy!" Asuka thought as she blushed and looks at Torrah.

" He's handsome too!" Asuka thought.

" Here we go, Asuka's weak in the knees for pretty boys like you two." Orotaski said.

" Hey you shut up, this doesn't mean I'll hold back just because they're hot!" Asuka shouts at her team mate.

" Whatever just leave the guys to Haruki and I while you take the girl." Orotaski said.

" Hmph don't get too full of yourselves because you have an extra ability." Jin gets into fighting stance.

" You're not the only ones with hidden abilities either." Torrah gets in fighting stance.

" Kushina, Torrah and I will handle those guys and the annoying girl is all yours." Jin said.

" Right." Kushina gets into gentle fist stance.

" Come get some!" Jin initates the fight. ( A/N the chapter ends with Kushina and Asuka's team running and jumps towards each other to clash.)

**Thanks for those who read this story and for leaving reviews or following it, i hope you'll continue to do so :)**


	14. Chapter 14: A Dark Evil Chakra!

Jin and Torrah head on clashed with Orotaski and Haruki while Kushina makes her first move on Asuka with high jump kick.

Asuka was sent across the horizon and recovers with a back flip.

" You're no pushover, are you?" Asuka wiped her jaw and weaved earth style hand signs.

Kushina stood her ground ready for Asuka to attack.

" Earth style: stone shurikens!" Asuka said.

Kushina pulls out her kunai and watches the ground split and turns into sharp edged stones.

Kushina deflects the sharp edged stone with moderate difficulty with her kunai and charges towards Asuka.

" You'll have to do better than that!" Kushina jumps towards Asuka.

Asuka pulls out her kunai to guard herself from Kushina's kunai.

" I already have." Asuka secretly gesters her fingers with one hand.

Jin and Torrah were moving all over the place with the sound of kunai clanging against one another could be heard.

" Come on!" Orotaski throws and misses a punch at Jin.

" Too slow!" Jin dodges and punches Orotaski's face three times, slides underneath him and grabs his leg then tosses him into a tree.

Orotaski liquifies into mud and disappears after Jin's attack.

" Subsitution!" Jin thought.

Orotaski reappears from Jin's left side and connects with a hard punch to what turns out to be a log subsitution.

" Huh!" Orotaski said.

" Like I said!" Jin appears and kicks Orotaski in the face.

" Shadow clone jutsu!" Torrah creates seven shadow clones surrounding Haruki.

" You think this would stop me!" Haruki said and weaved fire style hand signs.

" Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" Haruki fended off the shadow clones with ease and stood tall.

" Come on, there's no point in hiding!" Haruki said and then realized something was wrong as he began to suffocate.

Torrah's shadow clones were made out of his smoke style kekkei genkai and were surrounding Haruki like a smokescreen.

" Hiding, not my style." Torrah's face appeared in the smoke in front of Haruki.

Haruki punched the smoke face and realized he hit nothing but smoke.

" What, what are you!" Haruki coughed.

" I'm the one asking the questions, what scroll does your team possess?" Torrah's face appeared again in the smoke.

Haruki began to cough more and more then started to punch Torrah's faces that kept appearing in the smoke.

" It would be wise to tell me, otherwise you'll die." Torrah said despite getting blown away by Haruki's punches.

Asuka breaks the kunai clash after secretly reusing her stone shuriken jutsu that aimed for Kushina's calves then high knees Kushina on her jaw.

" Arghhh!" Kushina growls in pain while taking off the sharpened stones from her calves.

Asuka air dives down to attack Kushina but misses because Kushina handsprings backwards.

" Now you pissed me off!" Kushina activates her Byakugan.

" Byakugan, you're not apart of the Hyuga clan, are you!" Asuka said.

" Does it matter!" Kushina said.

" Not really but in any case, you just made this fun." Asuka said and weaves fire style hand signs.

" Fire style: molten rock jutsu!" Asuka spews fiery melting rocks at Kushina.

" No you don't, eight trigrams guard rotation!" Kushina concertrates her chakra into her palms.

Kushina deflects the molten rock jutsu casted by Asuka almost perfectly until one of the burning rocks hit her kneecap.

" Agh!" Kushina ceases her defense and gets hit more by Asuka's attack.

" Still no where near Uncle Neji's eight trigram palm rotation!" Kushina thought.

" Heh guess I was right, you're no Hyuga clan member, any Hyuga can easily deflect that attack with no trouble." Asuka said.

Orotaski stands up unfazed by Jin's kick.

" You're pretty quick on your feet and yet, you can't defeat me." Orotaski said.

" Talk down on me, will you!" Jin punches Orotaski's face and heard a loud cracking sound.

" What!" Jin said.

On Orotaski's face where Jin had punched was what appeared to be hardened mud that protected his face and was the source of the loud cracking sound.

" I may be slower but my defenses and strength is far above yours!" Orotaski punches Jin and sends him flying at high speed across the battlefield.

" Don't be done, yet!" Orotaski weaves earth style hand signs.

" Earth style, rising tombstone jutsu!" Orotaski slams both hands on the ground.

Rock pillars the shape of tombstone's had risen towards and beneath Jin to send him flying in the air.

Orotaski levitated above Jin and hammered him down with a crushing blow.

Jin on the way being sent down directly towards the rock pillars activates his Sharingan.

" Now water style, earth style collabration jutsu!" Orotaski weaved water style hand signs and combined his earth style rock pillars and water style to create an unusual type of mud.

Jin tossed kunai at the mud and weaved fire style hand signs.

" Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" Jin uses his fire ball jutsu to push himself away from the mud.

" Eh, what's that!" Orotaski descends from the air back to the ground.

Jin's Sharingan eyes looks into Orotaski's eyes.

" Is that, that the Sharingan!" Orotaski said.

" So what if it was?" Jin said.

" Impossible, the only clan that I know of that possesses such an eye are the Uchiha but they're all gone except for one!" Orotaski thought.

" No matter, Uchiha or not I will take their scrolls!" Orotaski thought.

Jin runs towards Orotaski who hardens his body with mud.

Jin tosses kunai and shurikens at Orotaski's body but bounce off hardly leaving a scratch.

Jin punches and kicks Orotaski's body in unorthodoxed areas seemingly doing no damage to Orotaski's body whatsoever.

" I told you, my defense and strength is too much for you, punk!" Orotaski knees Jin's stomach, punches him in the face and finishes with an elbow.

Jin lands on the mud created by Orotaski and begins to struggle.

" Haha you're screwed now, doesn't matter how hard you struggle you will not escape!" Orotaski boasted and felt something not right with Jin's smile.

" Heh, I wonder about that." Jin pulls several invisible strings from his fingertips.

" What!" Orotaski said and turns to the the kunai and shurikens thrown at him earlier had invisible strings and now he is unable to move.

" How are you able to move, it's impossible my mud is suppose to constrict you and keep you from moving!" Orotaski said.

" See those kunai?" Jin said as Orotaski saw the kunai on the mud had electricity sparking all around.

" That's right, I also possess lightning chakra nature and guess what that beats." Jin said.

" Now I see, you used your lightning chakra to nullify the effects of my earth and water style jutsu combined!" Orotaski said.

" Right, and that's not the only thing." Jin said and then smiled.

Orotaski wondered what Jin smiled about and realized his mud armor was cracking and soon fell apart from his body leaving him vulnerable.

" Don't worry, I won't use enough force to kill you after all you might have the scroll.

" Jin weaved fire style hand signs. Jin pulled the strings tightly on Orotaski's body then closer to his mouth.

" No don't...!" Orotaski pleaded.

" Orotaski!" Asuka said.

" Orotaski...!" Haruki heard his team mates plea as he kept coughing.

" Big mistake!" Kushina attacks.

" Fire style: flame dragon jutsu!" Jin utilized his attack.

Jin's raging flame in shape of a dragon attacked and dealt a lot of damage to Orotaski.

" Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, sixty-four palms!" Kushina strikes Asuka's chakra network and finished with a palm uppercut which knocks Asuka's heaven scroll out.

" How lucky for you, it seems you don't possess the scroll." Torrah ceases his attack and watches Haruki on one knee with his hand on his throat coughing.

" Good work Kushina, check to see if that's our scroll." Jin said and released Orotaski.

" Right." Kushina pulls out her teams scroll from her pouch. Kushina drops her scroll and her jaw after realizing that her team and Asuka's possess the same scroll.

" Hey what's the matter?" Jin said.

" We just fought for nothing, we both have the same scrolls!" Kushina said with the white beady eyes.

" Say what!" Torrah said. " O-of course, we had the heaven scroll and we thought you might have had an earth scroll." Haruki said.

" But still, I thought I grabbed an earth scroll?" Kushina said and looked back as she was in fact intending to get an earth scroll but once she saw that Daegon confronted Torrah, she immediately grabbed a heaven scroll instead.

" Oops." Kushina said.

" Damn it, so it was for nothing." Jin said and looked at Orotaski who lied unconscious on the ground. Kushina saw Asuka struggling to get up so she picked up Asuka's scroll and walked to help her up.

" Here, sorry it was a mistake." Kushina offered to help Asuka up.

Asuka refused help and snatched her scroll away from Kushina.

" Hey what's your problem, it was a misunderstanding!" Kushina said.

" I don't want any help from anyone who does cheapshots." Asuka said and walks to Orotaski.

" It wasn't a cheapshot if you were paying attention!" Kushina said.

" Let them go." Jin said. Haruki helped Orotaski up with Asuka.

" You better make it through this forest because I want you one on one in the last exams!" Asuka said and levitates in the air.

Asuka and Haruki ascends in the air with the unconscious Orotaski and leaves.

" Well looks like you caught someone in a bad mood." Torrah said.

" She left herself wide open it's not my fault." Kushina said.

" Doesn't matter, from now on we'll declare what scroll we got and fight the other team that we want so we can avoid any more unnecessary fights." Jin said.

" Agreed." Torrah said.

" Kushina?" Jin asked.

" Huh, yes right." Kushina left her thoughts and agreed.

" Okay let's move out!" Jin said and immediately jumps from tree to tree with his team.

Kushina and her team scoured through the forest coming across many teams doing battle against other teams.

" Hey, isn't that one of our teams down there?" Torrah spots Tenma's group who were in the middle of a fight.

" It's Tenma's group!" Kushina said.

Kushina's team stopped at a branch to watch Team Neji do battle with Genin from the land of Wind.

" Let's go, Akaru!" Karasuma said readying his ninja hound.

Akaru spun in motion and attack a Genin from the side which also made the Genin spin sideways.

" Inuzuka style: fanged fist!" Karasuma cupped both hands which created an illusion of an wolf and attacked the Genin's chest causing the Genin to cease spinning and crash hard against a tree.

" Ninja art: shadow possession jutsu!" Tenma using the Nara specialized technique to paralyze the other two Genin.

" Agh, I can't move!" A male Genin said as the other tried to struggle.

" Heh, try this out!" Tenma clenched her fist, faced sideways and threw a punch.

The two Genin mimicked Tenma's movement and before they could punch each other, Tenma released the shadow possession and ran towards them.

The two Genin punched each other in a comedic fashion and were completely vulnerable.

" Try using your heads." Tenma grabbed both of their shirts, forced them to headbutt each other and pushed them towards Kazuharu.

" Watch out." Kazuharu rapidly punches their balls.

The two Genin were both behind Kazuharu's shoulders groaning in pain.

" Fall back." Kazuharu rapidly lifts his fists to knock them out cold behind him.

" They're good." Kushina thought.

Tenma walks over to check which one that Kazuharu knocked out that had the scroll they were looking for.

" Nice got a heaven scroll, good work fellas." Tenma said to her team.

" That was easy, we really didn't have to try." Kazuharu said.

" Just lucky, I guess." Tenma said.

" Don't we have to head for the main tower now?" Karasuma said.

" Hey they got what we're looking for." Jin said.

" Yeah but they're our comrades too and they earned it." Kushina said.

" Well it's either we take a chance, don't get our scroll and fail or cease the moment here and now." Torrah said.

" Agh, sorry Tenma!" Kushina thought as she was about to be convinced but noticed an omnious purple chakra from far away.

" What's that over there?" Kushina said.

" What are you looking at?" Jin said and then looked at where Kushina was looking to the northwest.

Torrah also looked to the northwest and began to feel an dark chakra coming from the purple chakra waves.

" What is this, such dark chakra!" Torrah said.

" I don't know but it feels wrong, evil." Kushina said.

Torrah looked back to where Tenma's group was at and realized they were gone.

" Hey, your friends group is gone they must have left." Torrah said.

" I can't explain it but this chakra compels me to go where it's at." Jin said as if he's trying to resist.

" Hey Jin don't get any funny ideas now, we can't go there we don't know what's out there." Kushina said.

" She's right, it doesn't feel right." Torrah concurred.

" Don't you think I'm with you on that, somethings not right the blood in my body is trying to force me to go!" Jin said all shaken up.

" Jin, this isn't funny!" Kushina said.

" I'm not playing a game!" Jin exclaimed.

All the sudden, high purple chakra winds blew violently and was sucking Jin to it's location.

" HELP...ME!" Jin said then was forced all the way to where the evil chakra was at.

" JIN!" Kushina and Torrah shouted.

The high winds subdued and left only Kushina and Torrah.

" That's it, evil chakra or not we have to get Jin!" Kushina said.

" There's no time to waste!" Torrah said.

Kushina and Torrah began to head to the northwest in their search for Jin.

Jin was in the area where the chakra was at and was confused at the fact chakra was present but had no idea who was emitting such chakra.

" This chakra is so evil, I got a bad feeling about it." Jin thought looking around the forest.

The ground started to tremble mildly at first then trembled like an earthquake.

" What the hell...!" Jin looked all around and saw the sky beginning to change.

" Kushina, something's not right we need to hurry!" Torrah said picking up the pace.

" Hold on Jin, we're coming!" Kushina thought.

Jin started to see the ground crack going past his feet and beyond.

" Genjutsu? No definitely not genjutsu!" Jin said.

" Come... come to me, Uchiha!" A demonic voice said as Jin's body was moving against his will.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Jin yelled in anger.

" Into the darkness void, you go!" The demonic voice declared.

Once again the chakra blew furiously from underground and then surrounded Jin.

" There he is!" Torrah said.

" JIN!" Kushina shouts as she dives in the chakra with Torrah.

Jin was teleported into another dimension leaving behind Kushina and Torrah.

" Jin, no Jin!" Kushina said after witnessing Jin's departure.

" Where'd he go!" Torrah said.

The ground trembled once more as flames surrounded Kushina and Torrah leaving no escape.

" Hey wait a minute!" Kushina said.

" We've fallen into a trap." Torrah said.

From the cracks that were on the ground, emerged a skeletal hand.

" * Gasps *!" Kushina gasped.

Torrah noticed several more skeletal hands emerged from the ground as well as moans.

" There's more." Torrah said getting back to back with Kushina.

" What are they!" Kushina said.

" No idea but it's no good, I tell you." Torrah said.

Out from the ground came skeletal demons were described as having skeletal bodies, black spirit that can be seen inside the ribcage and that runs through the body giving it form.

It also had a bright, glowing yellow source of energy for eyeballs.

The skeletal demons once emerged gave a terrifying laugh that put fear into Kushina and Torrah.

" Oh man!" Kushina gets into fighting stance.

" Kushina, use your Byakugan to tell if whether if we're in some sort of genjutsu!" Torrah said.

" Right, Byakugan!" Kushina activates her Byakugan.

Kushina inspects all the skeletal life forms and realizes they are the real thing.

" No, definitely not a genjutsu, I'm reading a strong amount of chakra from all of them, they're real!" Kushina said.

The skeletal demons conjure demonic, thick swords declaring they want a fight.

" Kushina, it looks like our friends aren't going to let us go without a fight." Torrah said.

" So it seems." Kushina said.

The skeletal demons charged forth and were closing in to attack Kushina and Torrah.


	15. Chapter 15: Evil Approaches Jin

In The Dark Void

Jin finds himself in what appears to be a dark world which could be described as a sky that is pitch black, shining white metalic floor and water above the floor that reaches up to Jin's ankles.

" Where... where is this place?" Jin said checking his surroundings.

" I don't sense any of my team's presence or anything else of that matter." Jin said walking through the world.

As the water splashed from Jin walking on it, it made an echo which let him know that wherever he was it was empty.

Jin stopped walking once he realizes no matter how far he went, the setting still looks the same.

" Wh-what is this place, it stretches for an eternity!" Jin said and turns his head once he feels the ground shaking.

" I've been waiting for you, Uchiha!" The demonic voice from earlier said from all directions according to Jin's ears.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, SHOW YOURSELF!" Jin called out.

Sure enough, an explosion of a mix of red and purple energy rose from the ground and the first thing Jin saw was a pair of demonic looking horns slowly rising from the spot of the explosion.

" No, this... this power can't be real!" Jin thought as he shuddered.

The creature that ascended from the ground was an evil being known as simply Devil.

Devil was a nearly seven foot tall musclebound demon whose entire skin color was purple, had demon wings that stretched out fifteen feet, his eyeball color was bloodshot red with the pupil having black slits, has two horns that first curves slightly mirrored from each other but ends up standing straight up at the top of it's head, possesses a red gem-like diamond on it's forehead and lastly has a great mortal wound from it's last unexplained battle across it's chest.

" We meet at last, young Uchiha!" Devil spoke.

" Who the hell are you and how do you know I'm an Uchiha!" Jin replied.

" I am what you would refer to as Devil and I know all there is to know about you, boy." Devil said.

" What do you want from me, why am I here!" Jin said.

Devil only laughed an evil laugh that echoed very loudly and was damaging Jin's ear drums.

" As if I have to explain myself to you!" Devil said.

" ANSWER ME!" Jin opened his eyes that revealed his Sharingan.

" So the Sharingan is in front of me at last." Devil said.

" However it is still incomplete." Devil noticed that Jin's Sharingan only had two tomoe around his center pupil.

Devil's red eyes began to glow which caused Jin's Sharingan to fully mature and now has three tomoe around his pupil instead of two.

" What... what strength I have now...!" Jin thought feeling a change in his power since his Sharingan is now fully matured.

" Now your Sharingan is complete." Devil's eyes ceased glowing and chuckled.

" Listen, I'm only going to ask you one more time... what the hell do you want!" Jin said.

" You will do battle with me in a fight to the death!" Devil declared.

Forest of Death

Meanwhile, back in the Forest of Death the skeletal demons close in Kushina and Torrah to attack.

" Eight trigrams: guard rotation!" Kushina fends off the skeletal demons with her defensive technique influenced by the Hyuga clan.

The skeletal demons were beaten away by Kushina's attack and so prepared for their next move.

" Huh, Torrah?" Kushina said realizing Torrah had vanished.

A cloud of smoke forms and circulates rapidly around all skeletal demons.

" Smoke style: evisceration jutsu!" Torrah's voice commanded.

The smoke attacked directly into the spirits, burning them and causing them melt and evaporates.

" WARRGHHH!" The skeletal demons wailed as their spirits evaporates into steam.

" Incredible!" Kushina awed.

After the skeletal demons were reduced to nothing but bones, the smoke formed Torrah next to Kushina.

" What was that!" Kushina said.

" A forbidden jutsu that attacks the soul directly which my father told me not to use unless in a life or death situation called the evisceration jutsu of my smoke style kekkei genkai." Torrah said.

" If you had that jutsu, you could have used it on Kentaro you shouldn't hold out on us." Kushina said.

" I was not holding out Kushina I did what I could, I had already used up chakra to train alongside you and Jin and this jutsu takes up a lot of chakra." Torrah explained.

" I'm sorry." Kushina said.

" No apologies needed, at least now I returned the favor to my friend." Torrah said and then smiled.

" Oh Torrah." Kushina said.

Kushina and Torrah's moment of friendship was short lived as wind was picking up around the skeletal demons bones.

" This chakra!" Kushina said.

" Impossible!" Torrah said.

The spirits have returned to their skeletal bodies and were unharmed.

" Bwah-hahahahaha!" The skeletal demons laughing manically.

" Brace yourself Kushina, it looks like we're in for a long battle." Torrah said.

In the Dark Void

With Devil declaring it's business with Jin, Jin remained paralyzed in fear.

" Heh heh, what's wrong boy?" Devil mocked.

" N-no, what's this feeling of uncertainty am I losing my mind!" Jin thought as he struggled to move.

" W-why can't I move, why!" Jin continues to struggle.

" I sense the fear inside you, young Uchiha you know yourself you have no chance of defeating me." Devil said.

" Then- then tell me why have you come, why are challenging me to a death match knowing I can't win!" Jin mustered the courage to speak.

" I have my own reasons to why I sought you out, young Uchiha." Devil answered.

" That's not what I asked damn you, just let me leave my business has nothing to do with you!" Jin slowly starts to move back in fear.

" Hah, if you wish to leave then earn that right, boy!" Devil crosses it's arms close to it's face as it builds strong chakra on it's red diamond.

" Oh no such chakra, if that hits me!" Jin thought.

" Hell's angel death beam!" Devil releases a powerful red/black beam that has red electricity sparking around the entire beam from it's forehead.

" NO!" Jin shouts and dodges out the way to avoid the death beam.

Jin turns to see where the death beam went and witnessed the power behind it's explosion once it ceased.

" N-no wa..." Jin said but was interrupted by Devil rapidly appearing before him.

Devil threw a punch which was missed and gave Jin the opportunity to kick it's steel hard six pack abs.

Devil smiled as Jin's kick had no effect on it's body and smacks Jin with a backhand punch.

Jin back flipped into crouching position and launched himself towards Devil with punches and kicks to it's body and legs since Devil was much taller.

" Haha am I fighting a real Uchiha or am I being tickled!" Devil continued to mock which angered Jin.

" Don't you dare mock the Uchiha!" Jin jumped from Devil's leg to reach it's face and gave his hardest punch to it's face.

Jin follows his punch with a kick and back flips while weaving hand signs.

" Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" Jin said.

Jin's enormous fire ball consumed Devil right where it stands and once the smoke cleared, Devil remained unharmed.

Devil showed the expression of being stunned and yet excitement.

" It had no effect at all!" Jin thought in a way he never would have guessed.

" Maybe this boy is a real Uchiha after all." Devil thought.

Forest of Death

After many times destroying the skeletal demons, the more the skeletal demons came back refreshed much to the frustration of Kushina and Torrah.

" There's just no end to them!" Kushina said.

" It doesn't matter how long or how many times we destroy them, we're losing strength while they stay strong!" Torrah said.

" BLLLAARGHH!" A skeletal demon attacks with it's demonic sword against Kushina's kunai.

" You hear me, I will not let either of you hurt my friend Torrah or keep me from getting my friend Jin back!" Kushina breaks the struggle, kicked the chest of the skeletal demon and drove her kunai at the spirit of the downed skeletal demon.

Torrah overheard Kushina's resolve and noticed another skeletal demon about to impale her.

" NO!" Torrah moves fast as lightning in a small smoke cloud behind him to teleport dimensionally.

Torrah reappears in a smoke next to Kushina then fly kicks the head off the skeletal demon.

In the Dark Void

" No, not like this!" Jin weaved another fire style hand sign.

" Fire style: phoenix flower bomb jutsu!" Jin released another fire style jutsu.

A wave of Jin's phoenix flame bombs attacked Devil directly without a miss since Devil stood still and let it hit.

Jin again waited for the smoke to clear away and once again realizes that Devil still remained unharmed and what more was enjoying it.

" Still not a scratch." Devil scoffed.

" It—it doesn't matter what I do, I'm no match for him!" Jin shuddered.

" Boy, where is your Mangekyo Sharingan it's your only hope to have a chance at beating me." Devil said.

" What the hell are you talking about!" Jin said.

" Don't play stupid with me Uchiha, your hidden ocular jutsu that surpasses your current Sharingan!" Devil said.

" I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, stop speaking nonsense!" Jin showing that he was completely unaware since activating his Mangekyo Sharingan in his fight with Kentaro.

" So it seems he truly does not remember that power, after all it happened so fast." Devil thought looking back when Jin used it and was immediately impaled so had no memory of that happening.

" However, given that he has hatred deep inside him thanks to the Uchiha curse it's likely it will appear again and will allow him to control, if I give him a reason to hate me." Devil chucked in it's thoughts.

" Heh heh, perhaps this well swell your hatred and give you power." Devil said looking one way.

" What are you talking about!" Jin said and looked where Devil was looking.

Devil had allowed Jin to see a visual of what was happening in the Forest of Death.

Forest of Death

" Torrah... thank you." Kushina said after being rescued.

" NOOOO!" Jin shouted from the dark void realm.

Before Torrah could reply back, he was impaled ironically in his abdomen area.

Devil smiled ruthlessly as Torrah's blood reached Kushina's face.

" Why you!" Jin continuously tries to attack Devil but misses every move he tries to make.

Kushina began to experience the same fear of loss as she did in the Mist Village with her heartbeat pounding loudly.

Kushina's blue eyes were now red eyes of the nine tailed fox, Kuruma.

Kushina standing with the one tailed cloak of the nine tails and also the third chakra she possessed had manivested itself as the gold energy was outlining her body.

" Damned if I let that Uzumaki blood interfere this time!" Kuruma said from it's chambers inside Kushina.

Kuruma not taking any chances by allowing Kushina to advance to the three tailed cloak of the nine tails to overcome her third chakra with it's will.

The gold outlining disappeared from Kushina and she was now on crouching position as the nine tails.

Jin missed one more punch and spat blood from Devil kneeing his stomach and was elbowed roughly to the metalic floor.

" You're still weak." Devil said smashing Jin's back with a punch that reduced the metalic floor into rubble.

" NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" Kushina's voice synchronizing with Kuruma's growl.

Kushina in light speed dashes on all fours and starts ripping the skeletal demons to shreds in fierce anger.

The skeletal demon that impaled Torrah was about to move in and attack Kushina with the others of it's kind but felt it's sword not budging from Torrah.

Finally it was revealed that Torrah used a smoke clone when the replica of Torrah was slowly clearing away.

The skeletal demon was stunned and then a large sand hand grabbed it by it's throat.

" You think I would fall for that again!" Torrah's voice said.

The skeletal demon struggled to turn it's head and when it did it saw Torrah's face that had half of Shukaku's.

" Though it was a clone I managed to catch some of your sneak attack!" Torrah said with a crazed voice as blood ran from his mouth and was unfazed by it.

" You made a mistake allowing me to see my own blood!" Torrah's voice synchronized with the Shukaku's growl.

Though Kushina was in her three tailed form, she realized Torrah was alive and was puzzled at Torrah's form.

" Torrah's alive!" Kushina thought.

" Now for the sake of my friend, be gone!" Torrah crushed the skeletal demon's skull into pieces.

" It must be his Jinjuriki form!" Kushina thought.

" Now Kushina, let's finish them my blood boils for their death of what they were about to do to you!" Torrah said.

" You got it!" Kushina said and dashes to finish the skeletal demons alongside Torrah.

" This is unexpected, perhaps the punishment of these two Jinjuriki will cause this boy to fully awaken his true potential!" Devil thought grabbing a motionless Jin from the back of his clothing.

Torrah grabbed one skeletal demon by the head and smashed it completely on the ground and roughly tosses it's body into the flames that have yet to be extinguished.

Kushina drives her blade hand-gestered hands directly into the spirit then rips the entire body in two.

Torrah grabs the last demon by the leg, slams it on the ground and tosses it in the air for Kushina to split it in two.

Shortly after the defeat of the skeletal demons, Devil arrives at the scene with Jin coming from underground.

" This chakra!" Torrah said.

" Is the same as when Jin was taken!" Kushina finished.

" This was truly unexpected from two brats, to think my supposed immortal followers were defeated by the likes of you." Devil said.

" I never guessed that you two possessed two of the tailed beasts, it's no wondered my followers were killed because only demons could kill demons!" Devil said.

" YOU!" Kuruma said from the inside of Kushina.

" You know of him!" Kushina translates her thoughts to Kuruma.

" You are not to do battle at all costs with this demon, do you understand!" Kuruma replied.

" No kidding, this guy's chakra is not of this world!" Kushina replied back.

" Where is he?" Torrah spoke first to Devil.

" Hm?" Devil said.

" DO NOT PLAY ME FOR A FOOL, WHERE IS JIN!" Torrah shouted with the intimidating growl of Shukaku.

" Torrah..!" Kushina thought.

" Heh, the Uchiha huh?" Devil reaches for Jin behind it's legs and lifts Jin up by the back of his neck.

" JIN!" Kushina screamed at the sight of Jin being motionless and blood running from his mouth.

" Let go of him, please!" Kushina pleaded.

Devil paused for a moment and realizes that there is more strength hidden within Torrah and especially Kushina which gave it an idea.

" Hm, as you wish." Devil gives a betraying smile and sticks out one finger on his free hand.

Kushina and Torrah watched in horror as Devil mercilessly used it's finger to cut open Jin's scar on his abdomen.

" AAARRRGHAGHHH!" Jin awoke and screamed in pain much to Devil's delight.

Devil licked the blood of Jin off it's fingertip and tossed Jin roughly to the side.

" YOU...!" Torrah's skin was beginning to tear off in reaction of his anger to receive more power from the one tails.

" KUSHINA, DO NOT EVEN DARE!" Kuruma sensed Kushina's feelings.

" LET...GO OF HIM... LET GO OF JIN NOW!" Kushina screamed loudly as the golden outlining returned around her body.

" DAMN IT, KUSHINA!" Kuruma angered as Kushina's third chakra was now taking over.

" YES, GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR POWER!" Devil instead of being afraid, it was enjoying itself.

Torrah's hatred for Devil caused him to transform into the miniature Shukaku form granting him the majority of Shukaku's power while at the same time not letting it gain complete control over him.

Devil feels the hatred from Torrah and glances towards Kushina who had even more hatred.

" I...WILL...NOT..LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Kushina ceases standing on all fours and begins to stand with her own two feet.

Kushina's third golden chakra was not only outlining her body but was now outlining her three tails cloak of the nine tails.

Kuruma was infuriated and tried to regain control but Kushina's third chakra prevented anymore chakra to be given to Kushina from it.

" DAMN YOU, HYUGA AND UZUMAKI!" Kuruma blames Naruto and Hinata as their clan's bloodline mixed thus creating the third chakra within Kushina.

Torrah roared as the Shukaku and rushes to attack Devil first.

Kushina with no pupil color in her eye rushed after Torrah next in formation.

Torrah wiped the confident gaze from Devil's face with a swipe from Shukaku's sand claws.

Kushina attacked Devil's abdomen with two strong palms which made Devil spit out saliva and repeatedly punches Devil's face with one hundred and eight palms.

Soon as Kushina finished her gentle fist attack which seems to have taken effect on Devil as it was launched in the air, Torrah immediately follows with a tackle then continues to swipe Devil's mortal wound from it's chest and launches Shukaku's energy bomb from his mouth to send Devil crashing to the ground.

Kushina was already running towards Devil with her flaming red/orange rasengan giving it no time to breathe.

" Rasengan!" Kushina attacked Devil who was unable to move in time and took the rasengan to the face sending it through many trees.

Torrah propelled Shukaku's left hand to Devil and commanded the hand to squeeze the life out of it.

Devil vanished from the hands grasp and reappears behind Torrah kicking him to the ground.

Devil dodges a punch from Kushina and punches her in the stomach to send her horizontally away.

Devil flies in the air to avoid an incoming tailed beast energy bomb from Torrah.

" Fool." Devil crosses his arms in front of his face.

Devil launches a quick death beam from it's forehead that hits Torrah.

Torrah bellowed in pain in Shukaku's roar while the red and black energy electricity covers his body from the death beam.

" LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kushina rushes to Torrah's rescue.

Devil catches Kushina and knees her in the stomach as hard as it can which indeed slowed her down.

Kushina's third chakra was slowly fading away from not only using chakra in her battles so far but because of the impact from Devil's knee.

" Kushina!" Torrah noticed Kushina's chakra level went way down.

" Kushina...!" Jin struggling to stand.

" What happened to all that power you had!" Devil mocked Kushina who was struggling to move while continuously spitting out blood.

" Now to further your pain!" Devil's eyes glowed focusing on Torrah.

The red and black energy electricity intensified adding more damage to Torrah while also causing him to revert back to his own form.

Kushina punched Devil in it's abdomen area with no effect at all.

" Still feisty, huh?" Devil elbowed Kushina down to the ground and was crushing her back with it's foot.

" LEAVE HER ALONE, DAMN YOU!" Jin stood up with his Mangekyo Sharingan finally present despite a major blood loss.

" Now it finally appears at will." Devil took it's foot off of Kushina and ceases Torrah's torture.

" There's that strange eye again!" Torrah lifts his head and looks at Jin's reawakened Mangekyo Sharingan.

" ...Jin..!" Kushina was seeing the look of true vengeance and hatred in Jin's eyes.

" For Torrah...For Kushina...I WILL KILL YOU!" Jin's rage emits the red chakra from his eyes.

Devil merely chuckled at Jin's threat with an approving smile.

" I've waited for this power, for this moment!" Devil said.

" STRIKE ME WITH YOUR HATRED, SHOW ME YOUR UCHIHA POWER!" Devil exclaimed.

" I am certain, he is the one I'm looking for!" Devil thought.

Jin's hatred culminated his giant supernova flameball from his Mangekyo Sharingan's power.

" Torrah, move Kushina away from this demon, I'm about to destroy this area!" Jin said as Torrah was struggling to stand up.

" Now demon, die by my Mangekyo Sharingan's technique, supernova death ball!" Jin said naming his power within his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Torrah realizing Jin's intentions ran on adrenline and what chakra he has left to pick up Kushina to escape away from that area.

" Jin, stop!" Kushina said.

Torrah with Kushina in his arms hit the dirt to prepare for cover while protecting her.

Jin's supernova death ball aimed directly for Devil who allowed the death ball to make contact.

" OH THE HATRED, THE HATRED!" Devil said and laughed manically until the supernova explodes once it touches the ground.

The force of the explosion notified every Genin in the Forest of Death and also every villiager in the Leaf Village.

" What Genin is capable of this kind of force!" Neji said in one area.

" This feeling, I remember it too well." Sasuke also felt the hatred not knowing it's his son's.

The other four Kage also felt the power of Jin's hatred in their own direction coming into the Leaf village.

" This hatred, could it be... Sasuke?" Naruto thought as he ceased practice alongside Hinata and Tsunade.

" No, definitely not Sasuke!" Naruto thought.

" It's definitely coming from Forest of Death, I'm sure of it!" Tsunade said.

" But who could it be from?" Hinata said.

" It happened again... didn't it, Jin..!" Kakashi recognized Jin's chakra from the hospital.

Jin stood alone with his Mangekyo Sharingan intact and stabled.

" So, this my Mangekyo Sharingan!" Jin thought and felt pain in his abdomen as blood loss returned.

" Not good, I might not make it!" Jin thought.

Yards away was Kushina and Torrah who were well protected from the impact.

" Kushina, are you all right?" Torrah asked.

" I'm fine thank you, Torrah." Kushina answered.

" Where's Jin?" Kushina got up and helped Torrah up.

" Over there, hold still I'll take us to him." Torrah said concentrating and vanished with Kushina in smoke.

Jin was falling forward and was caught by Torrah and Kushina who stood him up.

" Kushina... Torrah, you're all right...!" Jin said.

" No time for that, we need to get you help your scar is reopened!" Kushina said pulling out what's left of the Nara clan medi gel and applied it to Jin.

" Thank you, Kushina..!" Jin said.

" Ha ha ha ha HA!" Devil's laughter was being heard putting more fright into team Kakashi.

" No way!" Torrah said.

" It can't be!" Kushina said.

" No I was sure I killed you!" Jin said.

Devil flew from the crater caused by Jin's supernova death ball and landed in front of team Kakashi.

" You're perfect!" Devil stalked towards Jin.

" Hold him!" Torrah let go of Jin and charged forth.

" Torrah, don't!" Jin said.

" Nuisance!" Devil manipulates the wind to force push Torrah.

Torrah was knocked unconscious after the back of his head hit a large tree.

" You bastard!" Kushina lets go of Jin and charges forth next.

" Kushina, no!" Jin said.

" Get out of my way!" Devil also force pushes Kushina to the opposite side of where Torrah was at leaving Jin in the middle.

" Worthless girl, you are not the one i want." Devil spoke and continued to stalk Jin.

Kushina's back was heavily hit with the tree and her eyes were bluring and watched Devil get closer to Jin who continuously was punching it to no avail.

Kushina was crawling desperately to Jin who was now being lifted by the throat by Devil.

" Jin!" Kushina said.

" Prepare yourself for three years, you fool for only you seen not even half of my power but when the time comes, you shall be a vessel to my resurrection!" Devil said while Jin continued to fight it's grip.

" Not half of his power... three years... vessel, resurrection.." Kushina slipped into unconsciousness.

Devil's chakra left it's body and forced it's way inside Jin through his open scar healing it in the process.

The flames that surrounded the area team Kakashi was in finally extinguished and rain began to fall.

The body of Devil turned into ashes as they blew away and the remains of the skeletal demons revealed that they were created from many Genin that participated in the Forest of Death from many villages.

Finally from underneath Kushina's hand appeared an earth scroll as reward.


End file.
